A Night In the Country
by crbrgmi
Summary: Lucy's dream is to be a professional performer, but a serious infection and failing immune system is cutting her time short. Following in her parents' footsteps, she's able to join Fairy Tail Records, but she's thrown in a partnership with one eccentric singer, who has a dark past hidden behind his bright smile.
1. Love me like you do

_Fading in, fading out  
_ _On the edge of paradise_

This is it! This is the moment I've worked so hard for. All these adoring fans are here, cheering for me! I can't hide the smile that spreads across my face, even though the song I'm singing isn't a joyful song, but I can't help it.

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
_ _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

I glance backstage and catch a glimpse of the two spirits there to support me. The girl claps excitedly, jumping up and down, and the boy next to her gives me a thumbs up. Obviously I couldn't have gotten here without their help.

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
_ _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

The band behind me does their thing, almost completely oblivious to the distractions. Of course, they're used to this sort of thing: the spotlights over them, letting the thousands of screaming fans get a glimpse of the people behind the scenes of the music.

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
_ _What are you waiting for?_

The band and I pause for effect. Normally I'd be too bashful to sing a song that's just a tad promiscuous, only hinting to the actual sex act - even thinking the word makes me blush - but the energy of the stage crushes my embarrassment, and I and the band belt out the chorus.

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do  
_ _Love me like you do, love me like you do  
_ _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
_ _What are you waiting for?_

I turn to the opposite side of the stage as my friends, and I point at him. He smiles and casually walks up to me, and the fans go wild.

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
_ _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him, smirking down at me.

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

He leans closer to me, and my voice becomes breathy.

 _What are you waiting for?  
_ _[Love Me Like You Do; Ellie Goulding]_

He places his lips to mine, and everything stops. The lights go dark, and suddenly it's just the two of us, in the middle of the stage, our lips just gently touching. Nothing else in the world matters, it's just him and me.

~.~

"Lucy, it's time to wake up."

Bright light shines in my face, my eyes suddenly feel like they're burning under my closed eyelids. I wave my arm around and throw my comforter over my head, mumbling incoherently that I need five more minutes.

Five more minutes to finish making out with my dream man.

I smile happily at the memory, but I'm suddenly hit with a chill of freezing cold wind as my blanket is ripped off my body. I shriek and push my face into my pillow, trying to make the last little bit of warmth spread through my body.

"Lucy Heartfilia, get out of this bed, right now! And turn this ridiculous rubbish off."

Groaning, I open my eyes and glare at my aunt from across the room, the woman playing with my radio. My dream completely forgotten, I playfully stick my tongue out at her, sitting up, stretching my arms over my head.

"That's better." She rolls my blanket in her arms, throwing it on the chair in the corner of my room so I don't grab for it again. "The doctor will be here in an hour. I expect you want enough time to shower and get dressed?"

"My, how considerate of you, Auntie Mia," I mumble as I place my bare feet on the wooden floor. I wince at the cold - _did I sleep with the window open again_? - and make my way to my bathroom.

"Don't take too long, Lucy. I'll have breakfast done in twenty minutes. If you want to eat it hot, you better not dilly-dally."

With that said, she walked out of my room, slamming the door behind her, and I closed my bathroom door. She may seem hard at times, but I know she actually means well. Besides, it wasn't exactly her fault that her brother and his wife were never home to take care of their ailing daughter.

Sighing, I stop in front of the mirror and open my mouth. Peering down my throat, I notice the redness had gone down. Good, just in time for my big day.

I shower and dress quickly, not wanting to miss out on breakfast. Throughout the meal, my leg bounced, as I was unable to hide my excitement, but I couldn't tell anyone about it. If my aunt knew what I was planning, she'd lock me in my room, throw away the key, and leave me there until I die of old age.

Whoa, that thought suddenly calmed me. I would be so lucky to die of old age, assuming my immune system held out until then. I set my fork down, suddenly losing my appetite. One would think that, after living with an autoimmune disease her whole life, she'd be used to the thought of dying young, but the thought sobered me even more so now than when I was first told the news as a child.

My doctor had once told me that I'd be lucky to live past twenty. Well, I'm eighteen now, and what have I done with my life? Nothing.

Today was the day that I was going to change all that. I had stolen the newspaper clipping from the cooks in the kitchen as soon as I saw the ad. Today Fairy Tail Records was auditioning for their new pop idol, and I wanted so much to audition. However, a week ago I contracted a terrible cold, which turned into an infection in my throat, rendering my voice absolutely useless. In fact, it wasn't until yesterday that I'd been a silent mute. As soon as I realized I could speak again, I began vocalizing, practicing the song I'd sing for my audition.

My song choice wasn't a well-known song that most contestants would probably choose. Actually, it was a song that my father wrote for my mother. You see, they were professional performers, and their speciality was Country music. I was pretty much raised on Johnny Cash and Hank Williams Jr., and many others, but my parents made sure to broaden my musical education. Up until recently, I was up to date on the more popular musicians as well. From rock to pop to theater to jazz...I love it all.

I pushed the food around my plate, softly humming the tune for the song, but I could tell my throat wasn't fully healed. After a few lines, my throat cracked, and I started coughing.

"Lucy? Is the food too hot?"

I shook my head as I took a sip of water, cooling down my inflamed vocal chords. Sighing, my aunt took my plate, mumbling something about wasting food. I gently set my glass down, again my mood sobering. How can I compete if I can't even hum a little song?

I leaned back in my chair, and turned to stare out the window I sat next to. The sun was shining; there were no clouds in the sky. There was a gentle breeze, making the leaves of the trees dance slowly. I watched a rabbit hop around a tree. It stopped, sniffed something, then stood on its hind legs and stared at me. Well, it was staring in my direction, anyway - there's no way that rabbit would be staring _at_ me. Suddenly, it jumped and hopped away, soon followed by a little black cat. The cat stopped where the rabbit was previously, and it also turned and looked at me - in my general direction.

I sat up in my chair as the cat ran off after the rabbit. Okay, I was willing to admit that was weird behaviour. Maybe there was something on the house? Or maybe there was something stuck in the bushes under the window…

There was a loud chime that sounded through the house, and my aunt jumped.

"The doctor's here," she said as she rushed out of the kitchen.

I followed her, though not as enthusiastically. I'll be the first person to admit that my doctor was incredibly good looking, but my aunt was the one who told the world about it. My aunt wasn't that bad looking, and she was fairly young. I think she'd make any lucky man happy to have her. Unfortunately, because she watches over me, she doesn't have the luxury to run out and find herself an eligible husband. I tried to get her to go out, but she always refused. Seeing her with the doctor was the closest I'd ever see her to actually taking an interest in finding her other half.

She opened the door and nearly gushed as my tall, handsome, single doctor greeted her with a smile and a wave.

"Good morning, Mia, how are you this fine day?" He bowed, literally, and she giggled. I felt the urge to roll my eyes and settled with a chuckle. She never had the opportunity to gush over any other man, so I let her this one time.

"I'm fabulous, Doctor. How was your drive up?" She moved aside so he could step into the front room. He smiled as soon as he saw me.

"The drive was as peaceful as always." He turned back to my aunt. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to check on Lucy."

My aunt glanced at me from behind his back, and back to him. She smiled and nodded. "I'll go put on some tea." With that, she left. I really hoped that she wasn't jealous. The man was old enough to be my father, for goodness sakes. In fact, sometimes I saw him as a father figure, especially since he visited so often and was always so nice to me.

He held up his hand and motioned me to walk up to him, which I did. He gently placed his hands on my throat and moved his fingers up and down, gently pressing against my skin.

"Everything feels better, less swollen," he deduced. He took his hands from my neck and smiled, his eyes gleaming behind his sunglasses. "I think it's the perfect day for a drive, don't you?"

My eyes widened in excitement. He approved of me, and he was taking me out of the house. My plan was working perfectly! I turned and quickly made my way to my room, leaving him to my aunt's company.

He was the only reason my dream would be possible. This man was going to take me to Fairy Tail Records to audition. Of course he'd keep it a secret from my aunt. He was the one who came up with the plan in the first place.

I rushed into my room and closed the door behind me. I threw open my closet and began to shuffle through everything to pick out the perfect outfit. What would the next face of Fairy Tail wear? What did the current musicians of Fairy Tail wear?

I glanced at my closet door where I put up posters of famous singers. Levy McGarden...she normally wore cute little dresses, mostly in various orange shades. Erza Scarlet wore clothing that mostly showed a little too much skin for my taste, as did Cana Alberona and Evergreen. I sighed as I went back to looking at my clothes. If I wanted to make an image for _myself_ , I couldn't copy that of someone else.

I made a grab for a blue shirt, but froze. My throat burned. The sensation came so suddenly that I was unprepared for it, and I fell to the floor, holding my neck. I started coughing, my throat feeling like it was getting scratched every time I heaved. No. Not now! I was doing so good! This is my day! I was finally going to live my dream. I can't be stopped now.

I put my shirt against my mouth to muffle the sounds. Breathing became harder, and my eyes were watering. My stomach was cramping from the exertion of my coughing, which quickly turned into painful dry-heaves. I felt like I was going to vomit, but nothing but saliva came.

I curled into a ball, my vision blurring. This wasn't fair. He said that I was fine, the swelling had gone away, there was no more redness. I did everything I could to get better.

My throat burned and felt like it was closing. Was I having an asthma attack? Breathing was becoming harder, and I actually had to work for it. I was done coughing, but I continued wheezing. I took the shirt away from my mouth and stared down at it. There were dark splotches on the cloth.

Blood.

I shook my head and threw the piece of clothing away from me. Why, body, why? Why would you betray me on my most important day? This isn't fair. I hate it. I hate being so weak! I hate my body, I hate myself.

A sob managed to break through my wheezing, and I could start to see little black dots cloud my vision. I refused to pass out. I had to audition. I was going to become the new face of Fairy Tail.

This isn't fair!

I groaned as I leaned my forehead on the floor, my body relaxing, becoming incredibly heavy. Breathing became easier as the attack passed, but my vision was still darkening, and I couldn't lift my head. My eyelids grew heavy, and I didn't have the strength to keep them open. I was suddenly so tired...so very tired.

"Lucy?"

I couldn't lift my head, but I could open my eyes just barely. My vision was still blurry, and I could barely make out who kneeled in front of me. The voice that called to me was male, but I didn't recognize it. Was it my doctor? Had he heard me and come to check on me?

I felt my body rising as I was lifted. These arms didn't feel like my doctor's arms. They seemed a little more muscular, and I wasn't held against a lean chest. The man who held me was definitely not my doctor - he was too muscular to be a doctor.

"Is she okay, Gray-sama?" A female voice this time. Who is this Gray-sama? Were there strangers in my room? Were they here to kidnap me? How lovely...The biggest day of my life and I suffer an asthma attack and a kidnapping? Why was life so cruel to me?

"No, but I think I can help her." I was set down on something soft, comfortable. My bed?

"Why would you want to heal her? We're here to take her away. Don't waste your energy."

"It's not her time, Juvia. I can't just sit here and let her die alone."

There was a pressure on my neck and I immediately felt cold, easing the burning in my throat. This cold was comforting, and I could feel my body becoming lighter.

Wait...did he just say that I was going to die?

I found my missing strength and my eyes shot open. There were two people standing in my room, a man and a woman. The woman was pale, with dark blue hair. She wore a short maid outfit, and she wore a bunny-ears headband. The man wore no shirt, but he had on a black jacket, a cross that hung on a chain around his neck, and he had...cat ears? What the hell was going on?

I tried to sit up, but my body protested.

"Who are you?" I asked in a whisper.

The man smiled at me. "Don't worry about that right now. You just lay here for a minute, and you're body will be almost as good as new."

"I still think it's a waste of your energy," the woman said, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked away with a huff.

"Who are you?" I asked again, my voice a little louder this time.

"We're here to help you," the man said.

"Speak for yourself, Gray-sama!" The woman glared at me before moving across my room where she sat on a cushioned chair.

"Juvia," the man, Gray-sama, gently growled. He glared slightly at the woman, Juvia, before turning kind eyes back to me. "If I tell you who we are and why we're here, you either won't believe me or you won't like it enough to fight me. So just let me help you."

"There's no point in healing her," Juvia said in a sing-song voice.

Gray turned back to her and growled her name again. I sat up.

"What do you mean? I want the truth, please." I placed my hand on my throat, amazed that my voice was almost back to normal, and there was no pain. "Did you say that I was going to die?"

Gray turned back to me, his eyes wide. "Ah, well, that was-"

"You aren't supposed to die, today," Juvia said. "But I say that if you're going to die soon anyway, why not have it happen sooner instead of prolonging the inevitable?"

"That's it, Juvia. You...out...now!" Gray pointed at my window, which was closed. When had these two come in? And why did they take the time to close my window?

Juvia huffed and stood up from the chair. "Why are you so mean to Juvia, Gray-sama?" she wailed. I suddenly became nervous that my aunt was going to hear her and burst through my door.

The woman jumped up into the air, but, instead of coming back down, she floated up through the roof. Yes, that's right….she _floated_ up _through_ the roof. She disappeared, but not before sticking her tongue out at Gray before she did so. I stared at the spot that she disappeared to, my mouth wide open. What…?

Gray sighed and turned back to me. "You're going to be okay, now," he said. "At least for a little while."

It was like his voice brought me back to my senses, and I quickly scrambled away from him, my back hitting my headboard.

"W-what are you?"

He blinked and shrugged, moving off my bed so he was standing. He placed his hands in his pants pockets.

"It's a little hard to explain, really."

"Please try."

He put a hand behind his head and glanced away, his cheeks gaining color. Was he blushing? What was going on?

"Well, I, uh -"

"Lucy!" My bedroom door burst open to reveal my doctor. He held my coat in his arms, his mouth in a wide, happy smile.

My eyes opened wide as he suddenly stormed in. Normally, I wouldn't mind his intrusion; he was, after all, the man who was there when my mother gave birth to me and was my family's private doctor for years. He was like a second father to me, and if he were to see me, in my bed, with a strange boy wearing cat ears sitting next to me he would react just like a father would.

I looked back to Gray, who had jumped back slightly and stood there, blinking at the doctor. Why didn't he float away like that woman did?

My doctor's eyes fell upon me, and his face dropped. My stomach flipped once I realized that he must have seen us. He took a couple steps forward.

"Lucy? What are you doing in bed?" He quickly made his way over to me, practically dropping onto his knees as he arrived next to me. "Are you feeling okay? Should we cancel our outing?" He immediately put his hands on my forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever…" He grabbed my wrist and watched his watch.

All the while I stared at Gray. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the doctor, his head tilted slightly. He glanced at me, and he smiled slightly. He put two fingers on his forehead, saluting me, and he rose out of the ceiling, following Juvia.

"Hm? What are you looking at, Lucy?"

I blinked and looked back at my doctor, who had also looked up at the ceiling.

"Ah, nothing," I mumbled, testing my throat.

"Well, how are you feeling? If you're too tired we can cancel-"

"NO!" I grabbed his jacket and held tightly. He leaned back slightly, his eyes visibly wide behind his sunglasses. "I have to go today! This is my one and only chance to do the one thing I love! Please, we have to…" My eyes started tearing as I let go of him. My hands covered my eyes to hide my tears. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him.

"Well, if you feel that passionately about it, how can I say 'no'?"

I looked up at him, unable to contain my happiness.

"Now, finish getting ready, today is your big day."

~.~  
AN: So, a couple things...First off, if anyone kind of recognizes the premise, I kind of accidentally made it like Full Moon wo Sagashite. I didn't mean to, it just happened that way. Also, I'm not really musically talented, meaning I can't write lyrics to save my life...so the songs featured are all real songs, with disclaimers at the end of the lyrics. Aaand, I've been working on this one for awhile, so it's actually pretty far along. It's just that it's gotten so long now that my google docs is taking a few minutes to load because there are so many pages to load. So, I'll be steadily updating, as long as I remember that I actually posted this one finally. And, lastly, this is a little dark at times, since Lucy is dealing with death - quite a few incidents will be revealed later, so please don't hate the angst. It just comes with the package that I seem to enjoy typing. n.n;;

Please review, follow, fave! Any questions? I will respond! Now, then, I'll see everyone in the next chapter. n_n


	2. Jesus Take the Wheel

~.~

Chapter 2

"Wow, there's so many people here." I couldn't hide my amazement. "We'll be here forever."

We arrived at the Fairy Tail building, which was surrounded by people. Fairy Tail Records was the biggest music publishing company this side of Fiore. They produced only the best musicians, every one of their stars becoming award-winning celebrities. In the city of Magnolia, anyone could see their building climbing the skies from anywhere - the only other building that was as tall as the Fairy Tail building was the cathedral.

The street in front was blocked off to accommodate the amount of people that were around, and there were vendors in the street. It was almost like it was a faire instead of a contest. Along the front side of the building was a giant banner of the logo. Underneath were the words: _Become the next face of Fairy Tail!_

I had to hold on to my doctor's arm, the energy of everyone and the festivities pressing onto my body. My nerves shot through the roof, and I suddenly felt like I wouldn't be able to do it. If there were this many people here, surely there were people there who were better than me, right? There was no way someone like me could win a singing contest against this many people.

My whole life, I had been singing in secret, and that was only when I wasn't sick in bed. Compared to most of these other people who had probably been singing every day of their lives, my experience probably equalled only a week. We walked past people as they sang chords, listening to music on their sound pods.

I felt a large hand on my head and I looked up at the only man who believed in me. He smiled down at me.

"We don't have forever, do we?" he asked in mock fright. I nudged him with my elbow, and went back to looking at the tents that housed various vendors. I felt him lean down so he could speak close to my ear. "Good thing I know someone that could get you in and out so we can be back home in two hours."

I gasped and looked up at him. Don't tell me that he's using his connections to help me win? No, he wouldn't do something like that. He's just using his connection to get me in then out. I don't know how I would live with myself if I had won because he knew someone.

I looked out at the people who had worked so hard to be there. One of those people deserved to win, and whether it was me or not, I wanted that decision to be made fairly.

There was a loud ringing noise that echoed over the crowd, and everyone quieted down and looked toward the front of the building. A tall, white haired woman stood in front of the doors, a megaphone in her hands.

"We will be starting in ten minutes," she said. "In that time, we would like everyone to line up in an orderly fashion at the tables here in the front, and grab a number. We will call everyone up by their number."

With that, she turned and disappeared through the spinning doors. Without waiting another second, everyone competing made their way to the front of the building where there were tables set up along the sidewalk.

I moved to go with them, but my doctor held me back. I looked up at him to question why we weren't joining the others, but he jerked his head to the side. I followed him without a word as we started walking away from the commotion. We walked a few blocks down and turned down a street.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, we can't just waltz in the front of the building, now can we?" He chuckled softly. "My friend is meeting us around the corner to take us in the secret entrance."

"Secret?" I looked around and saw that we were headed to a small black sedan. The windows were completely tinted, in fact I couldn't even see into the front windshield. I barely registered how dangerous that was, but my mind moved away from that as the driver's door opened and a tall man with spiky orange hair stepped out of the car. He wore a dark black suit, and black sunglasses. He looked absolutely frightening, and I could feel my feet start to falter as we made our way closer to him.

He slowly raised his hand in the air as he saw my doctor, but his face froze when he looked at me. He pushed his glasses down his nose and gazed at me over them.

"Loke," my doctor greeted, and my hold on him tightened. Loke, the orange haired man, smiled widely when he saw me.

"My dear Caprico, who is this angelic vision of Heaven latched onto your arm?"

I blushed and fought the urge to hide behind him.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Loke," my doctor growled. "You come any closer to her, I'll take my scalpel and castrate you where you stand."

The man blinked and backed up a step. I blushed as I realized what my doctor was insinuating, but felt it best to keep quiet. Loke put his hands up.

"Okay, I get it. Off limits." He smiled as he opened the back door for me. I got into the car and immediately put my seatbelt on. My doctor and Loke and entered the front seats of the car and Loke started driving. "So, we'll have to be quick about this," Loke started. "In about five minutes they'll start letting the first of the contestants in. We've been allowed to put her in after the first ten people while Mira rallies up the next group."

"Who all is going to be in the room?"

"The president, a few of the publishers…" We drove up and pulled into the parking garage behind the Fairy Tail building, and he pulled to the side where a man stood guard. Loke waved at the man, and he waved back, pushing a button. A door moved up in front of us, and we slowly inched through, and immediately started driving down into a dark tunnel.

After driving a few minutes in silence, Loke glanced at me through the rearview mirror.

"So, who may I ask is the lucky girl to have captured dear Caprico's heart?" He smirked as my doctor pinched his arm.

"This is the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia," he growled. "Lucy."

Loke blinked at the doctor, seemingly unfazed by the fact that his arm was just assaulted, then at me. "Heartfilia? I didn't know they had a daughter."

"Not many people did," I said quietly, looking out the window at the blackness.

"So, what are you planning on singing?"

I blushed, suddenly regretting my choice. He gave me no reason to, but the thought of singing something that my father wrote that wasn't previously released seemed a little egotistical. I didn't choose my song because I was over confident about my ability - quite the contrary, I had pretty much came to the conclusion that I wasn't going to win - I chose it because it was written for my mother, and the song held so much feeling behind the words that I wanted the people of Fairy Tail to know how my parents lives affected me.

"She's kept it a secret, even from me."

I looked up at the men in front of me, their conversation taking a new turn to their lives and how they've been since they last saw each other. I sighed and slouched in my seat, singing the song in my head. The fear of the morning happening again just hung to the side of where my mind was focused on. I didn't want to have an attack in front of the judges, but it would be just my luck that I'd pass out, either from my illness or from being too nervous.

~.~

Ten minutes later, I found myself in a waiting room, alone. There were chairs and a couch but I couldn't stay seated for too long. My nerves had me pacing the room. I was told to stay put while the first group of contestants finished their auditions. I knew I should have used this time to practice my song, but I could barely make a sound come out of my throat.

I froze, my hand going to my neck. My throat wasn't going to start burning, was it? Had I lost my voice again?

"Hello?" No, my voice was fine. I sighed in relief. At least it was fine for now, but who knew how long it was going to last.

"Hey."

I jumped when a voice sounded behind me. I whipped around and was greeted by Gray and Juvia, sitting next to each other on the couch. Gray was slouching while Juvia happily lay her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Gray shrugged. "Figured we'd follow you and make sure you're okay."

At this, Juvia opened her eyes and glared at me slightly.

"But why?" I couldn't understand why these two were following me, and I didn't have the luxury to really fuss about why I'm being stalked by two….whatever they were. "Look, I'm going to do the one thing that I've wanted to do all my life, and I'll probably never get another chance at this, so could you guys maybe...leave?"

Juvia sat up. "How rude! After my Gray-sama worked so hard to make sure you could be here at all, you tell him to just leave?"

"Juvia…"

She stood up and pointed at me. "You haven't even thanked Gray-sama yet, after he saved your life."

"Juvia!"

Sighing, I allowed her to berate me. She was right, though I still didn't understand why. I didn't get how he saved my life, or who or what they were, and why they were following me around suddenly.

I turned to Gray and bowed. "Thank you very much for saving me." Juvia was silenced. "I still don't understand what's going on here, but you did save me, so I thank you. You have no idea what it means for me to be here right now." I stood up and smiled.

Gray blinked at me, having jumped off the couch when he shouted at Juvia. He cleared his throat as he blushed again, looking away.

"It was nothing." He shrugged. "It isn't your time to go, so we're here to make sure you see each minute until that time comes."

"So are you like my guardian angels?" I looked between them.

"We were sent here to watch over you," Juvia said. "We can't tell you exactly by who, and we can't tell you for how long, just know that we're here to protect you and make sure you're safe."

"But what are you?"

She smiled. "We're spirits. No one can see us or hear us except for you."

"Spirits? So why are you dressed as a bunny and a cat?"

Gray jumped, his face going redder. "Well, thats - "

"It's cute, right? It was Juvia's idea!" The girl pointed to herself. "Dressing alike means we're part of a team!"

I smiled slightly. She said they were dressing alike, but they didn't look alike at all. What was so similar about a cat and a rabbit? I opened my mouth to talk more, but the door opened and a small, white haired woman walked through. She looked like the one with the megaphone earlier, except her hair was shoulder length.

"Miss Heartfilia?" she squeaked, sounding almost timid. I nodded at her, and she smiled. "We're ready for you, now."

I gulped. The way she made it sound I felt like I was going into surgery or something. I took a deep breath, turned to Gray and Juvia, and gave them a thumbs up. Juvia waved and Gray gave me a thumbs up in return. I hadn't known them very long, and I had the sinking suspicion that Juvia didn't like me very much, but I fed off their presence, and I was suddenly feeling extremely confident.

I followed the girl out of the room, and we walked down the hall, the woman asking me questions and writing down the answers on a clipboard.

"Lucy Heartfilia, age 18. Address?"

I answered her, and she wrote down my answer. She asked my phone number, emergency contacts - to which I answered my doctor, instead of my aunt...if she found out about what I was doing, she would be the one to kill me, not my ailing body. She asked if I needed backup music, to which I declined. My song hadn't previously been released, so there was no music to compliment it.

Before I left the room, I had calmed down and felt confident about what I was about to do, but as we got closer to the room, my heart began thumping fast again. We stopped right in front of a gray door. The woman took her paper that she was writing on, and she handed it to me, with strict instructions to hand it to the president as soon as I walked inside.

She opened the door and I followed her in. The room was big, with a single table along the large window that stretched the length of the room. There had to be about fifteen people seated at the table, each one with their eyes on me. I glanced at the far corner and saw Gray and Juvia, waving and smiling. Juvia was even clapping.

In the middle of the table was an old man. The woman led me to him, and I handed him my application. His eyes roamed the paper, and he glanced up at me. His hard eyes softened as he smiled. He held out his hand and I placed mine in it. He gently held my hand and patted it, giving me an encouraging nod. As soon as he let go of me, the woman who was escorting me gently pulled me back from the table where a big red "X" was on the floor.

As she stepped away, her eyes on me were wide. She nodded at me and wished me luck. I stood there, taking in each and every person on the judging table. To the right of the old man was the other white haired woman, the one with the megaphone from before. She smiled sweetly at me. To the old man's left sat a red haired woman, and I could feel my breath leave my body as I saw who it was.

Erza Scarlet. _The_ Erza Scarlet. Loke failed to mention that I'd be singing in front of the professionals!

I gulped again as I was handed a microphone.

"Lucy Heartfilia," the old man said.

"Yes!" I jumped when he spoke my name and squeaked my response. I jumped again when I heard my voice echo loudly from the microphone.

He chuckled softly as the rest of the room quieted down.

"My name is Makarov Dreyer," he continued. "I look forward to hearing what you have to sing for us."

I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

"You'll do fine." I looked over to Gray when I heard his voice and smiled at him.

I closed my eyes as I imagined my father sitting at the piano, gently caressing the keys to the tune he'd come up with for the song. I felt my throat clench slightly at the memory, and I fought for control. I will not cry. Not yet. I have to sing for these people, first. I have the rest of my two years to cry, so I can't start now.

In my mind, I followed the melody, my body swaying slightly. I brought the microphone to my lips and began to sing.

 _She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_

 _On a snow white Christmas Eve_

 _Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat_

 _Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline_

 _It'd been a long hard year_

I opened my eyes as the first trickle of tears fought their way through my control. The people in the room disappeared as I sang, and the images of my mother and father stood in front of me.

 _She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_

 _She was going way too fast_

 _Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_

 _She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_

 _She didn't even have time to cry_

 _She was so scared_

 _She threw her hands up in the air_

I had to take a deep breath. My song wasn't over yet, I hadn't even gotten to the chorus, so I couldn't afford to lose control. The images of my parents smiled and nodded at me, encouraging me on.

 _Jesus take the wheel_

 _Take it from my hands_

 _Cause I can't do this on my own_

 _I'm letting go_

 _So give me one more chance_

 _Save me from this road I'm on_

 _Jesus take the wheel_

I closed my eyes again, fighting against the sorrow, reminding myself that I'm not alone in this room. I'm not singing for my parents, but for a room full of judges.

 _It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder_

 _And the car came to a stop_

 _She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock_

 _And for the first time in a long time_

 _She bowed her head to pray_

 _She said I'm sorry for the way_

 _I've been living my life_

 _I know I've got to change_

 _So from now on tonight_

I could feel my throat straining, and I had to take a deep breath, not wanting it to be obvious that I was having difficulty. The heat from earlier was returning, and I had to bite my bottom lip to try to push it down. I was almost finished with my song, and I was not going to quit now because my throat was burning. I shook my head slightly, and I hoped my earlier emotion was what the judges saw, not my physical pain.

I felt a cool pressure on my neck, and I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly.

"Keep going," Gray whispered, his fingers gently massaging my throat like he had done earlier. "They can't hear or see me. Finish this."

I took another deep breath and finished.

 _Jesus take the wheel_

 _Take it from my hands_

 _Cause I can't do this on my own_

 _I'm letting go_

 _So give me one more chance_

 _Save me from this road I'm on_

 _Oh, Jesus take the wheel_

 _Oh, I'm letting go_

 _So give me one more chance_

 _Save me from this road I'm on_

 _From this road I'm on_

 _Jesus take the wheel_

 _Oh, take it, take it from me._

 _Oh, wow, ohhhhh._

 _[Jesus Take the Wheel; Carrie Underwood]_

I realized I could see my breath as I sang, due to the cold Gray was producing in my throat. I wasn't sure if anyone else could, and I hoped that, if they could, they didn't think it was odd.

I bit my bottom lip as I watched the judges reactions, especially President Makarov's. He stared at me, his eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded at me. I bowed and thanked them for allowing me to sing for them, and turned to move but someone spoke.

"Who wrote that song?"

I stopped walking and turned to the person who spoke. The woman sat a couple of seats away from Erza, and everyone either looked at her or me. My hands fidgeted with the hem of my skirt.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice cracked. I coughed, and felt Gray's hands on me again.

"Jude Heartfilia," I answered when I felt my voice would be okay.

"Singing an original song is risky," the woman said, leaning forward. "Are you sure that was the right choice?"

"I just wanted to sing something from the heart," I said, shrugging. "I wanted to show you how passionate I am with my singing, and I felt that singing a song that my father wrote would help show that."

"It was beautiful," said another voice. I followed the voice to its speaker, someone sitting in the far end of the table. I hadn't noticed him before, but he was pretty hidden from my view. I blinked at the man who had stood up from his spot, staring with wide eyes at me. I couldn't see much of him, but his odd colored hair was unmistakably pink. He wore a black tank top, showing his tanned, muscular arms, the Fairy Tail logo tattooed on his upper arm. He looked oddly familiar.

I blushed slightly and bowed. "Thank you, very much."

Juvia floated behind him and gave me a thumbs up. I covered my mouth as a giggle fought its way through. His mouth twitched and he soon broke out in a goofy wide grin. I cleared my throat and glanced away, catching President Makarov's smile.

"Thank you, again, Miss Heartfilia," he said. "Now, if no one has anymore questions or comments we shall see the next contestant."

I bowed again and hurried out of the room before someone else could stop me. I was quickly making my way back to the room I was in previously, wondering if Caprico was waiting for me. I felt Juvia and Gray following me, but what stopped me was someone calling my name.

I stopped suddenly and turned, jumping and letting out a shriek as Juvia floated through me. I had stopped so suddenly and I didn't realize she was so close behind. I blinked and looked at her as she shrugged and apologized. I turned back to the person who stopped me.

The man with the pink hair had jogged to catch up to me. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he said with a chuckle. I almost corrected him, but then what would have scared me if not for him? He couldn't see Juvia and Gray.

"It's okay," I answered. "I guess I'm just a little jumpy."

"Why?"

Because I have two spirits following me, protecting me from death, and I also just sang a very personal song in front of fifteen strangers. I didn't say that out loud. Instead I steared the conversation away from that.

"Why did you call me? Can I help you with something?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He blinked at me as he closed his mouth. He looked like he was searching for an answer, but nothing would come to mind. Did he follow me with no reason? That I couldn't believe, but his speechless actions told me otherwise.

"He looks so familiar," I heard Gray mumble behind me. I glanced back at him from over my shoulder. He stared at the man with such an intensity I would almost say he must have hated the guy. But I shared his sense of familiarity. Where had I seen this guy before?

"How could that be, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. "There's no way you would know him."

"I know, it just feels like I've seen him somewhere before."

"But when's the last time you've been to this realm?"

"I don't remember, Juvia, that's why it's so frustrating!"

I loudly cleared my throat as their conversation became louder. The man in front of me jumped, thinking I meant it for him. He blinked at me, and I had to wave my hands in front of me, assuring him that I didn't mean him.

Good job, Lucy, look like an angry lunatic in front of him. The first man to attract you in your whole life, and he probably thinks you need to be sent to a psychiatric hospital.

"I'm sorry. What's your name?" I asked, moving my arms behind me as I played with the hem of my skirt. I noticed it was a nervous habit of mine, to play with my skirt.

He jumped slightly, taken aback by my question. "You don't know who I am?" He placed a hand on his chest, his eyebrows shooting up.

"I'm sorry, no."

He chuckled and held out his hand. "I'm Natsu."

"I'm Lucy," I said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he said quietly. He held onto my hand, and I felt a little compelled to just let him hold it as he stared at me. "Jude and Layla's daughter. I'm sorry for your loss."

I nodded and glanced away before whispering a thank you. It had happened so long ago that I didn't freak out every time someone mentioned something about it, but I did still feel a sadness in my heart whenever my parents were remembered.

"Jude was an inspiration of mine," he continued, still holding my hand.

My snapped to him. "You write?"

He chuckled at me again. "Not just write."

I nodded at him, urging him to continue. I may have seemed a little too over excited, but this man was _inspired_ by my father. I knew my parents were talented, but not enough to inspire someone's life and their own musical career, and that made my chest fill with more pride than I have ever felt in my life.

He blinked at me. "Ah, I'm also a singer." He finally let go of my hand and put his hands on his hips. "You really don't know who I am?"

I thought for a moment. Maybe he was a family friend? Had he come to the house once before? I couldn't think of where I might have known him, and I shook my head.

"You know about the contest but you don't -" He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Do you know anyone famous from Fairy Tail?"

"Of course! Levy McGarden, and Erza Scarlet, she's my favorite. I can't even begin to tell you how nervous I was when I saw her in there. She's practically my idol. I mean, after my parents, Titania is probably the biggest inspiration for my music. She's so strong and her voice is so powerful. She has her own sense of justice about the world, and that makes her one of the strongest women I've ever seen."

I stopped my rant when I realized Natsu was laughing at me again. My face flushed.

"Of course you would have heard of Erza, but you haven't heard of the great Natsu Dragneel?" He stepped back and pumped his fists in the air, making ridiculous sound effects as he did so. He smiled and his eyebrows jumped up and down, nodding as if that made me remember him. I took a nervous step back, and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, no."

He deflated, his arms falling to his sides, and he slouched, his face falling into a pout. I shrugged and felt compelled to defend myself.

"The amount of music I'm actually allowed to listen to is very limited. I only heard about the contest because my doctor is a friend of someone who works here."

"Eh? But you're Jude and Layla's daughter. Why wouldn't you -"

"Lucy!" We both jumped and I spun around. Loke jogged up to us. When he arrived, he put his arm over my shoulder. I blinked up at him. We only just met about thirty minutes ago, and he's already acting so familiar. "Hey, Natsu. How did our little angel do?"

Natsu stared at us for a moment, before shaking his head and quickly putting his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers together. "She did great. I wouldn't be surprised if she actually won."

Loke jumped up. "That's my girl! May as well tell everyone else to go home." He held his palm out to Natsu, who, in turn, gave him a high-five.

I sighed. There's no way I would win. They had only seen ten people before me, and, considering how many people were outside that morning, they would be seeing a lot more. The only thing I had going for me that made me stand out was my parents, and I didn't want to win just because they were my parents. I wouldn't feel like I had won fairly, and I would probably give up the position.

Despite my pessimistic thoughts, I allowed them to celebrate. Their energy was a little contagious, and I could feel heat slowly warming my body. It wasn't a painful heat like before, but more of a comfortable heat. It was nice to be around other people. For about ten years the only interaction with people I had was with my doctor, my aunt, and the few people who worked at the mansion. None of those people would act like these two, and the amount of happiness radiating from them warmed my heart.

"Good news?" Caprico came up to us, placed his hand on Loke's arm that was around my shoulder, and gently pulled Loke off me. I looked up at him just in time to see a death glare sent to the man, and Loke slowly backed off. My doctor stood in between us, and smiled softly down to me. "Are you ready to head home now, Lucy? We've stayed later than usual, so I'm sure your aunt will be worried."

I nodded and instantly clutched his jacket sleeve. I waved to Natsu as we started back down the hallway. Natsu and Loke stood there, watching us leave.

"Loke, you're driving," Caprico snapped. The other man jumped and hurried after us, sending Natsu a farewell.

I glanced around and noticed Gray and Juvia had disappeared. I wondered, for a moment, where they had vanished to, but I was suddenly overcome with fatigue. I leaned my body onto Caprico as we walked. Without thinking, he crouched down, put his arms under my knees and behind my back, and picked me up with little to no effort. I wrapped my arms around his neck and instantly fell asleep.

~.~  
AN: Please review!


	3. I Knew you were trouble

**A: Thanks for the support so far. :) I guess a disclaimer is overdue: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own any and all music lyrics. I give the rightful rights to the rightful person at the end of the song. Now, without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

~.~

Chapter 3

 _Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

 _I was in your sights, you got me alone_

 _You found me, you found me, you found me_

I turned the volume of my radio up slightly. This was one of my favorite songs Levy McGarden sang, it sent chills of excitement from an unknown feeling through my body. I had to be honest and say that I did dream of finding my other half, my special person to live with forever. My parents had that soulmate bonding, and I wished for it for myself. There was just one thing keeping me from experiencing something so wonderful: my ailing body. So I lived vicariously through other people, mainly the few artists on the radio I was able to listen to.

 _I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

 _And when I fell hard you took a step back_

 _Without me, without me, without me_

I closed my eyes as I lay on my bed, imagining myself as the singer. I stood alone in the middle of a crowded room, probably some fancy party that I had attended. I looked around myself, searching for someone.

 _And he's long gone when he's next to me_

 _And I realize the blame is on me_

 _'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _'Til you put me down, oh_

I found the person I had been looking for, and happily grabbed his arm. He glanced down at me for a split second before continuing a conversation with someone else. I didn't mind that he didn't pay attention to me, I was just happy to be there with him. Was it the hopeless romantic in me that wanted me to force myself to be happy with someone who wouldn't give me the time of day?

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

I knew why...Because behind closed doors, he was the most special person in my world, and I his. Currently, however, I was content to just hang on his arm like a needy girlfriend. He flexed his muscles under my hands, and I knew that meant he was happy I was there.

 _No apologies. He'll never see you cry,_

 _Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._

 _You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_.

Fast forward a few years and we're living together. We're fighting. About what, I'm not sure. What do couples fight over? My parents hardly ever fought in front of me, but I was smart enough to know if they were fighting. Silent glares they'd send each other, subtle quips they'd say about one another, but not to each other, even though they knew the other was listening. I knew they fought, I wasn't that naive, although I never knew what it was they fought about.

 _Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

 _A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

 _And now I see, now I see, now I see_

I opened my eyes and stared at my ceiling. I had always wondered who it was Levy was singing for when I heard this song. I didn't know anything about anyone's lives outside of their music, and I became really curious. What inspired Levy to write a song like this? What inspired Erza to sing _Love Me Like You Do_?

 _He was long gone when he met me_

 _And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

I tilted my head slightly. Why did I think of Erza Scarlet and her new song? Was it because I saw her today?

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _'Til you put me down, oh_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

I giggled as I remembered Loke. I was sure he would be the man in this song. He seemed so attached to me so quickly that I knew he was a playboy. He probably broke many hearts in his lifetime, and will continue to break hearts until that one girl that he was unable to attain would break his heart.

 _And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

 _That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

Had Levy and Loke been a couple once? Did she sing this song about him? I didn't know much about the two, but I was sure Levy wouldn't think of herself so low to fall for someone like Loke. From what I've heard of her songs she was a pure hearted, strong willed, and intelligent woman. She wouldn't let herself get sucked into a playboy's charms, would she?

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _'Til you put me down, oh_

What kind of man would Erza Scarlet fall for? As far as I knew neither woman were in a relationship. Then again, I didn't know much about anyone's personal lives. I was then brought to Natsu. Was he in a relationship? He seemed like a free spirit, someone who would count himself lucky to have a girlfriend, someone that he would love and cherish for all time.

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _[I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift]_

I closed my eyes again and thought of him. The first time I saw him, standing there in the judging room, staring at me with wide eyes, looking as if he had just heard music for the first time at that moment.

I suddenly jumped up, my eyes shooting open. When I had seen him, nothing in my mind clicked that I had seen him before, but it finally came to me. He was the man I had dreamed about that morning. We were practically making out on stage in front of thousands of people, and, for some reason, I didn't care...in fact I enjoyed it.

Why would he pop up in my dream before I even met him? I placed my hands on my cheeks, feeling how hot they had become. Was I getting a fever? Was just thinking about him making my face heat up like fire? I couldn't understand why I was feeling that way.

Was I going to have another attack? Ever since that morning I had been obsessed with the thought that I could collapse with a burning throat again at any time. Gray and Juvia hadn't made their presence known since Fairy Tail, and I was a little worried. Even though we hadn't been together long - less than a day, in fact - but I already missed them.

I hadn't thought about whether or not I had won the contest. I couldn't give myself the time to sit and think about it when I had gotten home. I was with my aunt almost the whole day up until a few minutes ago. We sat in the back yard, reading and enjoying the quiet of the countryside. It was warm and there was a slight breeze, blowing away all doubts and stresses that I could possibly have, and the whole day was almost forgotten.

I shook my head and moved off my bed. I was suddenly so worn out that I could barely keep my eyes open. I turned off my light, turned the volume on my radio low so that it was more of background noise instead of hearing the actual words. Crawling into bed I thought about him again. He was so honest about everything he said and did, that I couldn't help but be glad that I met him.

Natsu seemed really bummed that I didn't know who he was, so I promised to make that my mission for the morning. I was going to do everything I could to find out who he was. It was the least I could do since my father was his inspiration. He may have forgotten about me already, but I won't forget about him, especially after tomorrow.

And, hey, while I was at it, I could find out a little more about Levy and Erza. I was really curious now.

~.~

After a few days, Gray and Juvia still hadn't shown up. My body was the picture of health, for the time being, so I thought maybe they only showed up when I needed them? My aunt had, for some reason, kept a closer eye on me, meaning I couldn't hide away to do my self-appointed research, but I did get some news from my doctor whenever he'd show up. He was at my home every day at the same time, like he had been doing since I was born, but he hadn't heard anything from Fairy Tail about my performance. I didn't expect anything so soon; after all, they had over a thousand auditions to go over.

It was actually in the middle of the day, after my doctor had gone home, that anything changed in my routine. I was laying outside in my backyard under a large tree, reading, when one of the maids cautiously made her way over to me. Her timid movements caught my eye, and I looked up at her. My aunt wasn't anywhere around, but that didn't mean she wouldn't turn up out of nowhere - she was good at that.

I sat up and looked around as the maid approached me, her face beet red. I blinked at her as she stood with her hands clasped together, her fingers fidgeting nervously. She took one more look around before turning back to me.

"You have a visitor, miss," she whispered, afraid if she spoke too loud my aunt would hear. I almost didn't hear her, and I definitely didn't believe her. I never had visitors.

"I have a what?" I closed my book and stood up. Just as she opened her mouth to repeat what she said, movement behind her caught my eye, and I gasped.

"Hey, Luce! Nice place you have here!" My hands covered my mouth as Natsu walked up to us, his hand high in the air waving madly, his voice so loud that my aunt would hear him no matter if she was across the _country_ from where we were.

The maid jumped as she whirled around. "I told you to stay," she furiously whispered. I placed my hand on her shoulder and dismissed her before my aunt fired her for letting him in. She hurriedly made her way across the lawn and back into the house.

My fists clenched. "What are you doing here?" I glanced around nervously, but no one else made their presence known. I contemplated taking him into my room where we could have some privacy, but that was probably just as bad an idea as standing out here in the open. I looked around us, looking for a place to hide. He answered me, completely oblivious.

"I wanted to see where you lived," he answered, his hand behind his head as he glanced to the side. He smiled slightly when he noticed the fenced off acre of grassland. "Wow! Do you have horses?"

"How did you find out where I live?" I spotted the gazebo farther away from the house. Seemed like the perfect place for me to yell at him for showing up randomly. Before he could answer, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to it, running as fast as I could. When we got there, I let go of him, and immediately sat down. I hadn't exerted so much energy in such a short amount of time before, and I could already feel my body hating me for it. Please, oh please don't let my throat go through what it had been doing before.

He put his hands on his hips, not bothered in the least, and here I was, panting like I had sprinted two miles.

"You didn't have to pull me here," he told me, taking a seat on the bench across from me. "You could have just told me to come here. We wouldn't have to run, even though I like running."

I glared up at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked again. I held up a hand when he opened his mouth. "Don't tell me you just wanted to see my house, because if that was the case then you wouldn't have bothered coming inside."

He blushed slightly, his face almost matching his hair, and he looked away. Was he embarrassed? How cute.

"Well, it started with me seeing where you lived, but I when I got here, I couldn't stop myself." He smiled slightly as he stared at the house. "When I got to thinking that this is where Jude lived, I wanted to see the inside. When that lady opened the door, I panicked and asked for you." He turned back to me and smiled widely at me. "It's still good to see you again, though!"

So he just wanted to see where my father lived, not me. For some reason that made me slightly jealous. There was a little part of me that wanted his reason for coming here to be me. Well, it only made sense that he'd want to see where his idol used to live...Even though his idol had never even set foot on this property. My aunt moved me away from the city after my parents left.

"Well, sorry to rain on your parade," I said, standing up. "This is all you'll get to see. Like it? Now leave."

"Eh? Why?" He also stood up. "Why can't he hang out for awhile?"

"Because if my aunt found out that you were here she would kill you. Literally. She's exempt from the law, for some reason."

He raised an eyebrow at my threat. I shrugged.

"I've seen her do it, and get away with it." I looked away, acting like I was reliving a terrifying experience. I involuntarily shivered as I pictured my aunt really killing someone. I wouldn't put it past her to do something like that.

He rolled his eyes, clearly not falling for my threat, though I did notice his eyes scan the house for a split second.

"Okay, I get it. I'll leave." He smiled down at me and put his hands in his pants pockets. He produced a paper and handed it to me. "Here's my number." Without giving me a chance to refuse the paper, like I originally planned, he shoved it in my hand and took off running across the yard. "I look forward to working with you!" he called as he disappeared into the house.

I looked down at the crumpled piece of paper. His name and phone number were written with dismal handwriting, but I couldn't hide the small smile from appearing...Though it quickly disappeared when his words finally registered.

 _Working together?_

 _~.~  
_ **AN: Please excuse any and all spelling/grammar errors. I can only go over my stories so much before I get bored with the chapters and start changing them...but then they don't start making sense, and so I don't do that much anymore...**

 **I wasn't planning on posting this chapter so soon, but I decided to in honor of the story's namesake: A Night in the Country. It's a huge, weekend long concert that features big country stars, and it's held in the middle of the desert about 30 miles from where I live. I really, really wanted to go this year, but I couldn't get tickets in time! ~DEPRESSED!~ Like...seriously...The Band Perry and Jake Owen were going to be there! Ugh, I need to stop talking about it, I'm getting even more depressed...since I'm just sitting here on my bed while I think about all the fun all those people are having...Waaaah.**

 **Okay, you know what to do, and I'll have the next chapter up soon! :) (still sad ;.; )**


	4. Need You Now

Chapter 4

 _Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

 _Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

I sniffed, hating how crying made my nose run faster and more prominent than my tears. I was debating whether listening to my old records was a good idea, considering I hadn't stopped crying since the first song played, but the longer I listened to the music the more I realized how much I missed these vocals.

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

 _For me it happens all the time._

Natsu's impromptu visit had stirred so many different feelings inside me, I figured relieving the past was probably the only way to gain any clarity. I couldn't shake the pride that I felt every time I remember that my father was his inspiration. Surely he's heard my mother's voice, as well? Of course, considering my father never wrote for anyone other than Layla Heartfilia, nor did he perform with anyone else. Sure, he'd had his solo songs, but, for the most part, he wrote music for my mother.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

 _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

 _And I don't know how I can do without._

 _I just need you now._

The song that I was currently listening to was one that they both wrote together just before I was born. I loved the way their voices complimented each other, almost as if they really were made for each other. I smiled as I remember the story of how they met.

 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

 _Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

 _For me it happens all the time._

They both worked for a company called Love & Lucky, though they never really had any interaction since they both worked different departments; neither of them had a career doing anything musical at that time. Their jobs mostly consisted of administration jobs. My father was the main accountant, and my mother was a secretary.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

 _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

 _And I don't know how I can do without._

 _I just need you now._

Love & Lucky wasn't as well known as Fairy Tail (even back then Fairy Tail was one of the major companies of the musical industry), but they still produced talented musicians. One day, my father had an appointment with my mother's boss, which meant he got the chance to sit and visit with her while her boss pretended to be so super busy that he had to work past his appointment time.

 _Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

They were acquaintances, but never really had much time to talk with each other. During that waiting time, a song came on the radio and my mother started singing along with it. My father listened to her, and he decided he wanted to write a song for her to sing.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

 _And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

 _And I don't know how I can do without._

 _I just need you now_

 _I just need you now._

 _Oh, baby, I need you now._

 _[Need You Now - Lady Antebellum]_

They took their finished product to the CEO of Love & Lucky, and he loved their work. He promoted my father to a writer, and my mother became a singer. After a few years they moved to Fairy Tail where they stayed for awhile before they retired just after I was born - but they never stopped doing what they loved. My father continued to write songs while my mother continued to sing them, though their finished works were never composed and sold to any big company, I still had everything they accomplished.

After they left, and I was forced to move in with my aunt, I took a big box containing everything from their careers, leaving almost everything else behind at the Heartfilia Konzern - our main house. Honestly, if Natsu wanted to see where Jude lived, he probably should have gone there. My father and aunt didn't get along too well, so he never visited her. My mother had been here a few times, but, because of my aunt's sour feelings toward my father, my mother had no real reason to be here. My aunt had a horrible habit of doing nothing but complaining about Jude Heartfilia, and my mother didn't want to hear of it.

I loved my aunt, make no mistake. She's a very caring woman, though she does believe that my parent's musical career is what killed them. Granted, if they hadn't gotten an offer to play a show in Crocus, then they wouldn't have gotten in that accident…

I turned my radio off. I couldn't listen to any more. The memories were too painful, and I didn't want to aggravate my throat. It had been giving me a little trouble later in the day, but it was finally soothing itself; the last thing I needed was for my emotions and crying to hurt it more.

I climbed into bed and pulled the blanket up to my chin. I vaguely remember thinking about Gray and Juvia as I quickly fell asleep.

~.~

"Lucy…"

I smiled as I felt myself being pulled from sleep by a warm, comforting voice. Normally I would be awoken quickly by the strict tone of my aunt, but this voice was a low, deep vibrating, and yet, extremely comforting at the same time.

"Lucy, you need to wake up. We have somewhere to be."

I furrowed my eyebrows as my eyelids slowly lifted. I was greeted by the smiling face of my doctor.

"I'd tell you where, but your aunt might kill me if I do. Either way, I don't want you to be late."

I stretched my arms over my head as he stood up from his crouching position next to my bed. I went to yawn, but, as I did so, my throat cracked and I started coughing. Immediately he was by my side again, his hands gently resting on my neck as he inspected it.

"It seems to be getting worse. Maybe this isn't such a good idea," he muttered, massaging my skin very lightly so as not to irritate it more.

My stomach cramped from my coughing, and I rolled on my side. I held my arms over my gut as I continued to cough, my eyes tearing from the burning feeling in my throat. I could barely hear my aunt barging her way into my room, saying something about not letting me out today, and then my doctor shushed her and shoved her out.

As soon as he got from my bed to push the woman out of my room, I felt cool fingers against my neck. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief as I recognized Gray's amazing power to cool my aggravated throat. If only he had the power to fully heal the damage done by that infection I'd be perfectly fine. I opened my eyes and my blurry, tear-filled vision fell upon two figures. I smiled as I recognized Gray and Juvia, who were also smiling at me.

"We're sorry for staying away so long," Juvia whispered.

"We weren't really gone, Juvia," Gray mumbled. "We were around. What if we were gone and she had an attack? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

I opened my mouth to comment, but my doctor was immediately by my side again, his hands returning to my throat. His hands melded together with Gray's hands, and I wondered what that felt like for him. He didn't seem to notice, however.

"The inflammation has gone down," he muttered. "So quickly. Lucy, have you been taking your medication?"

I nodded. "Every day," I whispered. My throat was still sore, so I didn't chance working too hard to speak.

"You don't have a fever," he continued to mutter. "The swelling has gone down back to normal, so I really have no reason to keep you home. However, I will stay by your side all day until we return later, just in case something happens. I got a call from Fairy Tail today, so I can't really keep you away, can I?"

I smiled wide and jumped out of bed, Gray following me the whole time. I ran to my closet, throwing off my pajamas as I went, not giving two thoughts about dressing in front of two men, though I probably should have. Then again, one was a ghost, and the other was my doctor, who had already seen me naked more times than I could count. I heard a little squeak from Juvia, and Gray was suddenly pulled from me. I didn't spare him a glance, however.

My doctor got the call from Fairy Tail, and they wanted me to go in! I must have gotten through, otherwise why would they waste their time and mine by making me go to the company? Grabbing a pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top, I ran for my bathroom. My stomach flipped a twirled, jostling the butterflies that are said to metaphorically live there.

"I'll be waiting out by the car," I heard my doctor say from behind the door. "Try not to get too excited. I don't want your throat to start hurting again."

"I'm not!" Which was a lie. "I'll be out in a few minutes!" I waited until I heard my door close before I let out an excited squeal. I was finally getting my big break, finally following in my parents' footsteps.

"What's wrong!?"

I had been in the middle of pulling my jeans up when Gray suddenly appeared. We stared at each other for a few seconds, his face growing bright red, and the sudden realization that I was practically naked in front of a boy, ghost or not, was enough to pull me out of my euphoria. I grabbed my brush and threw it at him, shouting at him to get out. The brush flew right through him, but Juvia appeared just in time to pull him back out of the bathroom.

"Gray-sama must not peek in other women changing clothes!" I heard her scold. I wanted to breathe a sigh that I had at least one sane person around me. "Juvia is more than willing to show off more skin if that is what Gray-sama wishes!"

I heard Gray give a surprised yelp, and then he was ordering her to put her clothes back on. I smiled, unable to let that little mishap ruin my day. As I finished putting my clothes on, I sighed happily. I really missed them these last few days, even though our time together had been so brief, I'd gotten used to having them around.

I quickly brushed my hair, after retrieving my brush from the floor, and put my hair into a ponytail. When I exited my bathroom, I found Gray and Juvia sitting on opposite sides of my room - Juvia on my bed, and Gray on the chair on the other side of my room, his cheeks still holding a slight tinge of pink. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. Grabbing my boots by the door, I pulled them on.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my brown leather jacket.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked. Juvia jumped off the bed and grabbed Gray's hands, pulling him up.

"We'll be following you!" she exclaimed, and she flew out the ceiling, pulling Gray behind her. It was still a little shocking to see them do that, but I bet I'd get used to it eventually.


	5. Young and Crazy

Chapter 5

My legs couldn't sit still. They were bouncing as my nerves seemed to reside in my legs only. I was okay with it, seeing as how every time I'd get overly excited, good or bad, my throat would start acting up. I had Gray and Juvia with me, so I wasn't too worried, though I didn't want to just rely on them to help my infection stay cool - I didn't want them to think I wanted them with me just for that one purpose. There was a little sense of adventure knowing I was the only one who could see and hear them. Did I also think I was finally going crazy? I'm sure I was. First, my father, and now me. I wasn't surprised...it was bound to happen eventually, especially with everything going on in my life right at that moment. I decided to just embrace them now that they were there, and enjoy their company while I could.

I smiled softly as Juvia and Gray stood in front of one of the TV's in the waiting room, making comments every now and then about some of the songs that were playing, or about the music videos themselves. I was only sitting a few feet away from them, so I could hear every song that was playing. I was proud that I could pick out the few that I knew, but there were some good ones that I had never heard before, sung by people I'd never heard of. I was blown away by the many different styles that Fairy Tail featured, and I was hopeful to become one of them.

My doctor sat next to me, sliding his finger up and down on his phone, looking at emails, no doubt. I understood he was a busy man; I knew I wasn't his only patient, but I owed him so much already, and just knowing that he was taking time out of his busy schedule to make room for me made me love him even more. Sometimes I wondered what his reasons were: he felt bad that I lost my parents; he was with me almost every day of my life, so he thought of me as family instead of just a patient; he felt pity for me that I wasn't healthy and my dream of a long life was diminishing every day...The list was long and either optimistic or sad. Either way, I was glad he was with me, helping me do this.

Suddenly, Juvia gasped and patted her hand on my knee, instantly freezing the bouncing movements. A new song had come on, and when I had turned my attention back to the TV, I blinked, not quite sure how I felt about who I saw on the screen.

 _One day, I'll slow and lay down,  
_ _Spend my weekends in a swing out on the wraparound.  
_ _Oh but these days, I'm on a mission  
_ _To get these wild oats out of my system._

"Huh," Gray huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Makes sense that he'd be a singer."

 _Yeah I might stay out all night,  
_ _I've gotta do a little wrong so I know what's right._

Natsu smiled at me from the other side of the TV. I never did find out what he did here at Fairy Tail, but this answered my question.

 _I wanna sit out on the porch  
_ _Telling stories 'bout my glory days when I'm pushing eighty.  
_ _How am I ever gonna get to be old and wise  
_ _If I ain't ever young and crazy?_

I bit the inside of my cheek, my legs resuming their bouncing, but this time, instead of being nervous, they were bouncing to the beat of the song. So he was a country singer? I never would have guessed.

 _Now I might have to kiss no telling how many lips  
_ _Before I ever really figure out what love is.  
_ _Go through some heartbreaks, wake up with headaches,  
_ _Don't learn nothing 'til you make a lot of mistakes.  
_ _How will I know where to draw the line  
_ _If I don't cross it a few hundred times?_

I smiled as he danced and laughed and was all around having a good time with a girl...with quite a few girls, actually. At one point, he even had his shirt off, and I wasn't exactly that type of girl to let a good body go unnoticed. I did blush slightly as I remembered him being at my house the other day.

 _I wanna sit out on the porch  
_ _Telling stories 'bout my glory days when I'm pushing eighty.  
_ _How am I ever gonna get to be old and wise  
_ _If I ain't ever young and crazy?_

 __ _Yeah I'm gonna stay out all night,  
_ _I've gotta do a little wrong so I know what's right  
_ _I've gotta live a lot of life if I'm gonna give good advice  
_ _When I'm talking to my grand-babies  
_ _How am I ever gonna get to be old and wise  
_ _If I ain't ever young and crazy?_

 __ _I wanna sit out on the porch  
_ _Telling stories 'bout my glory days when I'm pushing eighty.  
_ _How am I ever gonna get to be old and wise  
_ _If I ain't ever young and crazy?  
_ _If I ain't ever young and crazy?  
_ _Young and crazy.  
_ _Young, young and crazy.  
_ _Young and crazy.  
_ _[Young and Crazy - Frankie Ballard]_

I found myself singing along with the chorus. I liked how it was easily remembered, and fun. Not to mention it described almost every young person out there, whether they admitted it or not. Bravo, Mr. Natsu, I salute thee.

I clapped quietly as the song came to a close, imagining him bowing extravagantly at the end of the song. I wouldn't mind listening to his other music, after hearing that one. I giggled softly to my private encore session in my mind, but I was immediately quiet when I heard a door open.

My doctor cleared his throat as all of our attention went to the double doors where the CEO and owner now stood, his hands behind his back, his bushy mustache tilted upwards as he stared at me. He cleared his throat and motioned for me to follow him with a tilt of his head as he turned and walked back into his office. I stood up, shakily, and wiped my sweaty palms on my thighs. When did the heat suddenly go up? I wasn't the only one who noticed the spike in temperature, right? Turning to my doctor, I see that I was.

He smiled at me. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I licked my suddenly dry lips and almost nodded, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced over to see Juvia with a smile, and she jerked her head toward the office, and I glanced over to see that Gray was already inside, looking around. I took a deep breath and smiled, looking back to my doctor and shook my head.

"I should be fine," I told him. I bent down and gently wrapped my arms around his neck, and he returned the gesture.

"If you need me, don't hesitate to call me, okay?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and pulled away.

Taking another deep breath, I forced my legs to move forward, but I did still need Juvia's assistance. She had wrapped her arms around my waist to keep me upright.

"Don't be too nervous," she told me as we crossed the threshold, the old man's assistant closed the door behind me. "Why would you be called all the way here just to be rejected? Obviously you got a job."

I nodded softly at what she said. Of course. That made sense. He was a busy man, he wouldn't waste his time telling me that I didn't win the contest. There were thousands of participants, and he wouldn't invite each and every one to his office just to say "No!" right? By the time I reached his desk, he had already taken a seat in the big leather chair. He gestured for me to sit across from him, and I did - well, fell into the seat across from him was more the right term for it, even with Juvia's help.

"Ms. Lucy Heartfilia," he began, folding his hands and laying them on his desk. I silently nodded at him, unable to make myself speak, more out of being nervous than any actual pain that I might have felt. Luckily, I didn't feel anything in my throat at the time being, so that was a good sign. "Let me just start with saying how honored it was to finally see you again, my dear." He smiled brightly, his blue eyes literally sparkling as he did so.

I only blinked at him. I could have sworn that I never met this man in my life, but there's also five years of early childhood that I don't really remember that this event could have occurred.

He nodded, understanding my confusion.

"You were just a toddler back then, smaller than me, even." He chuckled at his own joke. I could only manage a small smile myself. I wanted him to get to the point, though I did enjoy hearing about when I was a baby. "You were with your parents at the time. I was trying to get them to stay here. Layla wanted to quit and focus on raising you, and your father didn't want to spend any time away from his girls, so, in the end I lost." He sighed and looked to his side, gazing out the window as he reminisced. I may not have remembered this event, but just hearing about them brought sadness and joy, and pride in knowing how much they were loved and desired in this place.

He cleared his throat and turned back to me. "I called you here to personally give you the news. Now, what I want to know from you is if you want the good or the bad news first?"

I blinked at him, then opened my mouth to answer. My mouth and throat had gone so unbelievable dry in my nervousness that I had to clear my throat a couple times before I felt confident that I still had a voice.

"Which one goes first?" I asked. He blinked and tilted his head slightly, and I shrugged. "Well, normally when someone asks that question it usually has one that goes before the other. Like, one day a man goes to his doctor for a routine check up and his doctor asks him, 'Good news or bad news?' The man asks for the good news, so the doctor says, 'You have two days to live.' The man gets angry and asks for the bad news, so the doctor says, 'Your time began yesterday.'"

I bit my lip as I realized I just rambled and gave the man a joke. A joke! And not just a joke, but one about death. I inwardly groaned as he stared at me. A soft chuckling sounded by the window, but I refused to look at Gray, though I was happy that it made someone laugh. I immediately crossed my arms over my chest, but was rewarded with the man laughing in front of me.

"A little dark for a young woman like yourself," he said. "But that was a pretty good one. Okay, I see what you're saying. I'll start with the bad news. You didn't pass the audition."

My face fell. So, he really did call me in here to reject me. I instantly felt my eyes burning, and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying in front of him.

"What hell, old man?!" Gray shouted from his place by the window. "If she wasn't good enough for you, then why the hell did you call her here?"

Of course, Makarov didn't hear Gray, so he inhaled deeply as he watched my reaction.

"Gray-sama, calm down," Juvia reprimanded from her spot in the chair next to mine. "He still has good news!" I felt her pat my shoulder, and I gave her a small nod. That's right, he still had a good news for me, though, after that blow, I didn't know how I would take the next part.

"Maybe I should have started with the good news," he said quietly. "I want to hire you, and not as someone who just won a contest."

I looked at him, willingly allowing my tears to fall. This time, however, they weren't tears of sorrow.

"We liked what he heard at the audition, and, with Layla and Jude as your parents, we could see the apple didn't fall far from the tree. We want to sign you on the label as a singer. We want the Heartfilia name to be associated with us again, like it once was. Your parents were apart of our family, and now we want _you_ to be a part of our family."

I was stunned, to say the least. So they did want me here because my parents were Layla and Jude Heartfilia, like I had originally thought. At least, though, I didn't win the contest because of it. It was a bittersweet feeling. He said they liked my audition, so obviously my parents weren't the only influence in this decision. He said that he wanted me as a singer. He wouldn't say that if my singing was terrible, right? Fairy Tail had standards to uphold, and they wouldn't sign someone just because their parents were famous. At least, that's what I could assume.

"Can I ask just one question before I decide?" My voice had disappeared again, but I was content with my whisper. After his nod, I asked the question that would have bothered me if I hadn't known the answer. "If you didn't know that I was a Heartfilia, would I still have lost the contest?"

Makarov took a moment to answer. I was glad that he was taking my question seriously, because if he automatically answered with a yes, I'd know that he was lying.

"That's a hard question to answer," he finally said. "There were so many good auditions, and I do believe that the girl who won did deserve to win. And, if what I had just offered you wasn't something that I thought of right after you auditioned, I think it would have been close. You have a beautiful voice, and you were one of the very few who performed without music, even fewer still who performed an original, or never before been released, and still managed to knock us all out of the water. We felt your passion and emotions in your song. I think the chances of you winning would have been high. I could see you landing the top five at least. But, without a time machine, there's no way to answer that question honestly."

I nodded, accepting his answer. Juvia jumped from her seat and jumped on Gray, squealing in delight.

"I would like to think over the offer," I told him. Of course I only said that to be polite. Of course I wanted the job! However, I was my parents' daughter, and I wasn't going to just jump into a contract without going over it without my doctor. Besides, he'd the one to take me here so I had to make sure he'd be okay with me accepting the offer.

 _Lucy, you'd be downright stupid not to accept that offer._

Still, I wanted him in here with me.

"I can wait as long as it takes if it means you'd join our family."

He kept referring to Fairy Tail as a family. Sighing deeply, I knew I was going to love it here.

 **AN: Welp, I think that's enough updates for now. My google docs is nicely clean, and it doesn't take me five to ten minutes to load anymore. I'll still update this story, but maybe not until next weekend? Anywho, thanks for the support from my reviewers, and I look forward to more. :) Who knows? Maybe I'll get inspired to post another chapter sooner?**

 **Until then, however, I hope you're enjoying the story this far, and I'll see you guys soon!**


	6. Drink a Beer

Chapter 6

"Lucy! Lookie what I found!"

I blinked as a box was dropped on my bed in front of me. I had been busy rereading my contract, like my doctor instructed me to, when Juvia and Gray appeared. I looked up from the box to see Juvia with an incredibly happy expression, her hands clasped together in front of her chest as she nodded encouragingly at me. I looked at Gray, who had taken his spot on the chair across the room from me, shrugging as he yawned and slouched. I gently set the small pile of papers aside, then moved so I was sitting on my knees. I poked the box, unsure what to do with it.

"What is this?" I asked, casting the overly happy Juvia another cautious look.

She fell onto the bed next to me and opened the lid. "Will you just look?" She grabbed a magazine from the box and shoved it into my hands. On the cover was Natsu, except he was wearing a leather vest, tight black pants, and his ears were pierced.

I blinked. "Natsu?"

Juvia nodded again. "I found everything on Natsu that I could find." She resumed digging into the box as I opened the magazine and flipped to the designated page for his interview.

"And, why would you do that, Juvia?" I blinked at the sight of Natsu smirking at me, donned in chains and more leather. "What is he wearing?"

Juvia looked at the picture from over my shoulder. "It looks like he used to be a rockstar before switching genres," she explained, going back to the box.

"Again, why did you bring me this?" I set the magazine down and dared a peek inside the box, immediately blanching as I realized everything in the box had to do with Natsu and his musical career: magazines, CD's, videos, posters...

"Because!" Juvia giggled as she pulled a CD out and crawled to my radio. "You're obviously interested in him, and he seemed pretty upset that you didn't know who he was. This way you can learn everything about him so when you see him next time, you won't hurt his feelings when he sees that you took the time to learn about him."

Needless to say my mouth was wide open in shock. There were so many wrong assumptions in what she just said that I couldn't think of anything to say in retaliation. I looked at Gray, but that darn spirit decided it was a perfect time to fall asleep. He was a spirit! Spirits didn't sleep, did they? How dare he try to get out of this…

"Juvia…" I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead. I had other things that I needed to focus on currently - studying my contract and devising the perfect excuse to tell my aunt about my sudden need to be out of the house were naming only a few - and I couldn't afford to just sit and learn about this guy. I mean, sure I wanted to do that originally, but the way Juvia is making me do it seems a little...obsessive.

She giggled and pushed play on the radio. "Just listen, Lucy. You'd never believe this was the same boy from before."

 _B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
_ _Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
_ _And besides in the mean, mean time  
_ _I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

I blinked rapidly when the singing started. There was no way that the boy who sang this song was the same as the one who was singing at the office. This song sounded too intense to be in the same category as the one I heard.

 _I'm in the de-details with the devil  
_ _So now the world can never get me on my level  
_ _I just gotta get you off the cage  
_ _I'm a young lover's rage  
_ _Gonna need a spark to ignite_

 _My songs know what you did in the dark  
_ _So light 'em up, up, up  
_ _Light 'em up, up, up  
_ _Light 'em up, up, up  
_ _I'm on fire  
_ _So light 'em up, up, up  
_ _Light 'em up, up, up  
_ _Light 'em up, up, up  
_ _I'm on fire_

I jumped and quickly hit the volume button the radio. I was stuck in a little trance when I listened to the song. It wasn't unenjoyable in the least. In fact, I rather liked it. However, as soon as the chorus started, I panicked that it was too loud, and I didn't want my aunt to rush in here and scold me for a) playing my music too loud, and b) having all this risque music memorabilia scattered about.

 _All the writers keep writing what they write  
_ _Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
_ _I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
_ _That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

I grabbed the case that Juvia was still holding, but she was oblivious to me. She was excitedly bouncing on the bed with the beat. I couldn't understand why she was so happy about this. Was this a favorite song of hers or something? Again, it wasn't a bad song, and I found myself nodding along with the beat as I read the names of the other songs on the disk.

 _A constellation of tears on your lashes  
_ _Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
_ _In the end everything collides  
_ _My childhood spat back out the monster that you see  
_

 _My songs know what you did in the dark  
_ _So light 'em up, up, up  
_ _Light 'em up, up, up  
_ _Light 'em up, up, up  
_ _I'm on fire  
_ _So light 'em up, up, up  
_ _Light 'em up, up, up  
_ _Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_  
 _[My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark - Fall Out Boy]_

I turned the radio off, having heard a rustling from behind my door. My heart had tried to jump up into my throat when I heard the noise, and it was still pounding like mad, trying to break out of my chest. I looked behind me to find Gray blinking at me, probably wondering about my odd behavior. Well, look who's talking, Mr. Sleeping Spirit!

Sighing, I backed up from the radio and gave Juvia a pointed look. She shrugged.

"What?"

"Why, Juvia?" I whispered.

"I already told you." She took the case from my hand and tossed it into the box. "You don't want to hurt his feelings again do you?"

"Well, no, but is this really the right way to go about it?"

"The way I see it, once you find a boy that you like you should try with all your might to find out everything about him."

I felt my face heat up, from both embarrassment and anger.

"Besides, it takes your eyes off Gray-sama." She had mumbled this part so low that I had almost missed it...almost.

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "Juvia, I have much more important things on my mind than boys." I picked up the contract packet and waved it at her. "Like this for example. My dream is finally coming true, and I don't have a lot of time left to waste it by dating the members of the male species."

She didn't seem to hear me, though. She pushed the contract out of her face and picked up another magazine, this one had Natsu, shirtless but wearing the same tight leather pants. This time, though, he was holding a microphone stand between his legs. If he had been moving, I was positive that he was probably gyrating his hips against it. I blushed again and looked away.

"Other things, Juvia," I mumbled, going back to my spot at the head of the bed, my knees pulled up. I set the contract against my raised legs and forced myself to continue reading.

"Oh! This looks like the first album he released after going country," I heard her say. I visibly ignored her, not wanting to get caught up in anything else she would throw at me.

I closed my eyes as the music started, trying my hardest to pull my concentration away from it. I had to finish studying this contract so I could sign it and become an official member of Fairy Tail. I wanted to start working as soon as possible, and that wasn't going to happen if Juvia continued to pull me away from my work.

 _When I got the news today  
_ _I didn't know what to say.  
_ _So I just hung up the phone._

I opened my eyes and looked down at the radio next to me. This was something I hadn't expected. It was slow, sad, beautiful.

 _I took a walk to clear my head,  
_ _This is where the walking led  
_ _Can't believe you're really gone  
_ _Don't feel like going home_

I looked up at Juvia, who shared the same expression I had. Who knew that the boy who sang that crazy rock song earlier could produce something like this?

 _So I'm gonna sit right here  
_ _On the edge of this pier  
_ _Watch the sunset disappear  
_ _And drink a beer_

A shuffling noise could be heard from across the room, and we turned to look at Gray. He had stood from his seat, staring at the radio, wide eyed and completely confused. He felt the same way we did, he just seemed to show it more heavily.

 _Funny how the good ones go  
_ _Too soon, but the good Lord knows  
_ _The reasons why, I guess_

We watched as he took two steps closer to us, his gaze moving from the radio to one of the magazines Juvia had tossed onto the bed. He stared at it for a few seconds before picking it up.

 _Sometimes the greater plan  
_ _Is kinda hard to understand  
_ _Right now it don't make sense  
_ _I can't make it all make sense  
_

 _So I'm gonna sit right here  
_ _On the edge of this pier  
_ _Watch the sunset disappear  
_ _And drink a beer_

The picture he was looking at was a more recent one; he looked more like the Natsu we knew instead of the leather and chains-clad, horny rockstar. I bit my bottom lip as an expression of pain passed over his face for a split second. If Juvia and I hadn't been watching him we would have missed it.

 _So long my friend  
_ _Until we meet again  
_ _I'll remember you  
_ _And all the times that we used to..._

He had picked his head back up and stared at us, realizing that we were watching him. Upon closer inspection, we saw unshed tears on the corners of his eyes. I moved forward slightly, my eyebrows furrowed slightly. He tensed as he noticed me moving. I saw him gulp, and I felt compelled to embrace him.

 _... sit right here on the edge of this pier  
_ _And watch the sunset disappear  
_ _And drink a beer  
_ _Drink a beer,  
_ _Drink a beer._ _  
_ _[Drink A Beer - Luke Bryan]_

I reached out to him, but Juvia beat me to the punch. She threw herself on his shoulders, pulling him out of his reverie. He dropped the magazine on the bed, and glared at her, going back to his old self. He tried to push her off, but she continued to cling to him, questioning him about his mood, and he was denying any change at all.

I sighed and moved to turn off the radio, deciding now would be as good a time as any for bed. I called for Juvia to help me move the box off the bed as I was putting the disks and magazines back. As soon as she let go of Gray, the boy bit his lip and disappeared through the roof.

The two of us stared at the spot he disappeared to. Juvia sighed and finished helping me put the things away. She seemed to realize that he really needed to be alone right now. None of us could see into his head, so we didn't know what had gotten over him, but we could tell that song struck a chord somewhere in him that he either didn't want struck, or didn't know existed. It made me start to wonder about them, Gray and Juvia. They claim they were spirits, but I wanted to know more.

"Hey, Juvia?" I started changing into my pajamas, not bothering going into my bathroom since Gray had left. I didn't have a problem changing in front of Juvia.

"Hm?" She had taken her place on the foot of my bed, her legs folded under her. She stared at her hands in her lap.

"How did you become a spirit?" I sat down on my bed and faced her.

She blinked up at me. "How do you think we became spirits?" She brought her arms up and crossed them in front of her chest.

"Were you once people?"

She gasped slightly, but looked away and nodded. "Yes, we were once people."

"So, how did you become a spirit, then?"

"Well, we died, obviously," she chuckled and looked back up at me. "Spirits like Gray-sama and myself are a special case. We didn't die from natural causes, or illness. Something happened in our lives that wasn't predetermined, and we became the spirits we are today."

"So then, how did you die?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. When we die due to something unexpected, we have no recollection of how it happened. All we know is that we used to be alive. Exactly who we were, what we did, how we died...We don't know any of that."

"Is it possible to remember?"

"What's with all the questions suddenly?"

"Something about how Gray acted bothered me." I watched her nod in agreement.

"Gray-sama is a very special case, indeed," she replied, blushing slightly. "He's actually a fairly new spirit, only appearing a few years ago. Of course, time runs differently for us, so a few years ago could actually mean a few hundred years in the human world, though we haven't really spent much time in the spirit world."

"Do you think he remembers anything from his past? Do you think that song jostled his memory a little bit?"

"I sure as heck hope not."

I blinked at that. "Eh? Why not?"

"Because…" Juvia sighed, and I could tell this was hard for her to say, though I still wasn't sure why. She shifted her arms so she was rubbing them. "Once a spirit remembers his life and how he died...he moves on."

"Moves on?"

"He disappears for our world, going on to the great beyond."

I gulped. "And...what's in the great beyond?"

She shrugged. "Spirits don't return from the great beyond. It's our final resting place. Once a spirit has his closure, he moves on, willingly or otherwise. That's why most of us don't go looking for answers; because we're scared of what's on the other side."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"We have stories; it's amazing, it's terrifying, it's boring, it's exciting. No one knows. The only thing we can do is speculate."

"Have you ever wanted to move on?" I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I was genuinely curious now, and it wasn't just for Gray's sake anymore.

She shook her head. "I was assigned to the collection agency as soon as I became a spirit, so there was never really any time." I shivered when she said collection agency. That was incredibly morbid sounding, considering what they came here to do with me in the first place. "Then Gray-sama showed up, and I only ever wanted to be with him. I didn't care about the great beyond, or the human world...as long as we were together it was enough for me."

I blinked at that. "Juvia, what was the real reason you brought all that stuff on Natsu?"

She blushed and giggled slightly. "I guess I wanted to make sure you weren't interested in Gray-sama. I hoped that, if you were preoccupied with Natsu-san that you would fall in love with him and not fall in love with Gray-sama."

I flinched back for a second. Well, I wasn't expecting that. I cleared my throat as I felt my cheeks burn bright red. "Juvia, I can't promise that I'll fall in love in with Natsu, but I can promise that I will not fall in love Gray."

She gave me a skeptical look, and I sighed. I held up my hand, closing my fingers in a fist, extending my pinkie finger. Her skepticism turned to mass confusion as she looked at my hand then back at me.

"It's a pinkie promise," I explained. I reached forward and grabbed her hand, closing her fingers and making her fist like mine. I wrapped our pinkies together. "I'm promising not to fall in love with Gray, and to prove it I'm making the strongest promise I can think of. If I break this promise, and Gray and I fall in love, this means you get to break my pinkie."

She had been staring at our joined pinkies during my explanation. When I finished she glanced up at me.

"Juvia will not stop at just your pinkie," she whispered. I felt a shiver of fear run up and down my spine. I retracted my hand from her.

"I better get to bed. Big day tomorrow!" I quickly settled under my covers, turning off the light. I felt the bed shift as she stood up. The room was quiet for a long time, and I had figured that she disappeared, but she spoke. It was so sudden that I had jumped.

"Lucy?"

"Y-yes, Juvia?"

"Thank you."

I sighed, and smiled. "You're welcome." With that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~.~

 **AN: Okay, so, first off, I just finished watching that episode of FT where Gray is doing his dance battle...I'll be the first to admit that seeing Gray in a fedora was prolly one of the single most sexiest moments I've seen...and I'll admit that I haven't laughed so hard during this series so far! Hands down one of my favorite episodes. I'm only caught up in the manga of FT, so I'm watching the anime, and seeing these new arcs that aren't in the manga are super cool. Glad I decided to watch it.**

 **Secondly, I had another pretty shitty day at work (until the end and my boss expressed his gratitude that I don't get rattled easily...I say, if bitching about something isn't going to do anything about it, then why bitch? Apparently my coworkers [who are all older than me by like 30 or so years!] would rather act like they're still in high school and complain aimlessly about things. It's not the boss's fault that the water heater exploded, so why make him feel worse about it than he already is?) so I decided to write a little, and then I decided to post another chapter.**

 **So, hope you enjoyed. See you guys next time. :)**


	7. Drink to That All Night

Chapter 7

"So the main project we're focusing on right now is the Fantasia festival. It's a special event where all the performers signed with Fairy Tail gather to do a few acts for the public."

I bit my bottom lip as I watched the slide show. I was seated in a small conference room, accompanied with Makarov, MiraJane and Lisanna - Makarov's assistants - and the girl who won the contest. At first I felt a little jealous toward her, considering she was only the minimum age of sixteen, and she had taken Fairy Tail by storm. After getting to know her a little more, though, I found that she was as sweet as honey, and it was almost impossible not to like her.

The girl and I sat on one end of the table, while the other three sat to the side. We were all focused on the slide show. It was important for the two of us to learn about the biggest event held by Fairy Tail, especially since they want us to perform our own songs for our break out performances. The festival was only a couple months away still, so we did have plenty of time to prepare for it, but it was still nerve-wracking, knowing I'd be able to count the days until I go public.

I glanced down at the girl beside me, staring at the slides of previous events with wide eyes. We were both nervous about this thing, but for different reasons.

"Wendy, as the winner of the contest, you will be able to perform an original song with any Fairy Tail singer of your choice. You and your partner will work day and night writing a new song, and practicing it together. Three months may seem like a long time from now, but you will see that time fly by in an instant."

The little girl next to me squeaked. She recovered from the minor stage fright, and bowed her head to Makarov. "I will work extra hard to make sure this year's event is one of the best." She lifted her head and held her fisted hands up. "You can count on me!"

Makraov chuckled slighlty before turning to me. "Lucy, we decided the best way to reintroduce the Heartfilia legacy to Fairy Tail was to debut you and your music at Fantasia. What we want you to do is either use an original song written by your father, or something else that you worked on."

I nodded, many ideas running through my head.

"And, we had a special request from one of our singers," Mira said, sharing a look with Makarov. I blinked at her. "Natsu wants to do a duet with you, if you like."

"What?"

That wasn't from me, though I was definitely thinking it. We all turned to the younger sister of Mira, Lisanna. She blushed and looked down, clearing her throat.

"Th-that's news to me," she said quietly.

I tilted my head at her, but wasn't given the luxury to think on it.

"Yes," Makarov said. "As a matter of fact, Lucy, you're going to go meet with him as soon as we're done here. It's good to get to know your partner as soon as possible, and get started with your project."

I bit my lip as I glanced at Lisanna again. She didn't seem too happy about that news. Obviously I began thinking that maybe she and Natsu had a relationship together. She shouldn't be worried, though, I wasn't planning on having a relationship with anyone. As far as I knew, I only had a couple years left before my infection took hold of my brain and rendered me completely useless, and, in the end, die. It was best not to have some that special to me if I knew my time was short. I wanted my doctor with me in the end, and that was all I needed.

I quickly grabbed my pen in front of me and started writing on the notepad in front of me, an idea for a song suddenly popping into the front of my mind. It wasn't a duet, but it was definitely something I wanted to get out to the world. I didn't know what to sing with Natsu, and, if he wanted me to come up with something, I had a whole stack of songs my father wrote for him and my mother that I'm sure Natsu would appreciate, but, for now, this is what I wanted to sing at Fantasia.

After the first verse and chorus was written, I sighed and leaned back in my chair. The meeting had continued, the attention on Wendy as they discussed who she wanted to partner with. From what I gathered, her choices were narrowed down to Levy, Erza, and a few other people I hadn't heard of before. The meeting soon ended, and I was told to follow Mira to another room where I was to meet with Natsu.

As we were walking down the hallway, the words from my song running through my head, we began to hear a commotion. I picked my head up to hear better, Juvia and Gray staying close behind me. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I could hear distinct differences in the voices - one female and the other was male. Juvia giggled next to me.

"Sounds like a lover's quarrel," she said, latching her arms around Gray's waist. "They need lessons from us, right, Gray-sama?"

I glanced back at them to watch Gray awkwardly push Juvia off him. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled.

I smiled at them, and turned back to my front. The hall in front of us was empty, so I wondered if they were in a room, or around the corner at the end of the hall.

"Oh my, they're at it again," Mira sighed, placing a hand to her cheek. I blinked at her as she turned to me and smiled. "Please don't mind them. This actually happens quite often."

"Who is it? What's wrong?"

Just as we were passing another conference room, the door opened and a girl ran out, a hand over her face as she darted out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I hadn't realized we were so near, at least not until she actually ran into me, knocking me back. Gray caught me, and Juvia sort of caught the girl, but the girl fell right through Juvia's arms. The girl gasped and stood up straight, staring at Mira and me with wide, tear filled eyes.

"Levy, good morning," Mira said softly, bowing to the girl.

Levy? I blushed as I looked at her. Don't do it, Lucy. She probably gets fangirls all the time, she doesn't need another one, especially with how she looks right now.

Levy sniffed, and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "G-good morning, Mira." She looked at me, and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

I felt myself blush harder. Levy McGarden is apologizing to me? If anything, I should be the one to apologize to her! Sure, she was the one who ran into me and wasn't looking, but I was kind of standing in her way.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry for not moving sooner." I bowed back to her, and Mira giggled at us.

"Lucy should not be apologizing," I heard Juvia grumble. "You didn't have time to move."

I glanced at her and silently told her to not talk. She shrugged and resumed her place next to Gray.

"Levy, I want to introduce you to Lucy Heartfilia," Mira said, holding a hand towards me. The two of us stood up straight. "Master has hired her just recently."

"Oh!" Levy smiled and held her hand to me, which I greatly accepted. "Nice to meet you, Lucy. I hope you enjoy working here."

I bit my bottom lip to keep in my excitement. "Please take care of me," I managed to squeak. From the corner of my eye I could see Gray slowly moving towards me, his hands slowly making their way to my throat. Oh, if only Gray knew that I was just nervous instead of in actual pain…

I shivered as the chill ran through my body.

Mira nodded. "She'll be working with Natsu for the Fantasia event."

Levy blinked at me. "Were you the winner of the contest?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head.

"But I thought the winner was performing with Natsu." She looked back at Mira, who shrugged.

"Wendy gets to pick who she works with, that's what the Master decided."

Levy nodded, unfazed. Apparently Makarov changing rules was actually something that happened a lot. I had better get used to it.

"Well, I better get going," she mumbled, glancing at the door behind her. "It was nice to meet you, Lucy." She waved as she started walking down the hall.

"You, too, Levy!" I called after her. I watched her walk away, wondering what could have happened that she was so distraught over. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned back to Mira, who wiggled her finger, motioning for me to continue to follow her.

"Please, don't mind, Levy," she said.

I blinked. "How could I just not mind her?" I asked. "That was Levy McGarden! I love her!"

The older woman giggled. "So you follow her music?"

"Just her music." I looked away dejectedly. "My aunt never really allowed me to learn anything about the outside world, especially in the entertainment business. I only know about a few people because of my doctor."

"Well, if you've heard her music, then you might know more about her than you think. Levy is a sweet girl, very trusting, but her and her boyfriend haven't been getting along lately."

I glanced behind me. I blinked as the door Levy had just came out of opened. A tall man walked out, his long wavy black hair held out of his face with a bandana. He wore a long sleeved shirt and long pants - odd for this weather - but I could tell he was muscular. I didn't see his face, as he immediately turned away and stomped down the hall in the opposite direction. I looked back at Mira, not really able to understand. If Levy was in that room, arguing with that man - whom I now assume is her boyfriend - it just didn't seem to click. They didn't look like a matching pair. She was sweet and he was scary.

"He used to be a bit of a playboy in his earlier career in a boy band, and it seems like his habits haven't gone away just because they're now together."

I sighed. "Poor Levy."

I watched Mira nod from my peripheral view. "I do hope they settle things soon, though. They're negativity is evident in their music, and I don't think it's healthy for them."

"I hope they work things out."

"Me, too." Mira stopped and turned to me, a wide smile on her face. "We're here," she said, knocking on the door we stopped at. "Natsu is just finishing up a song, but you can watch him, if you like."

I blinked. Why would I want to watch him? The door opened slightly, only enough so a man's head could fit through. I could hear music coming from the inside of the room. The man looked at the both of us, his eyes glancing back and forth.

"Lucy has an appointment with Natsu," Mira whispered. The man nodded and opened the door, only a little more so I could fit through. Mira patted my shoulder as I squeezed through the opening. "Good lucky," she whispered, before closing the door behind me.

The man walked to a chair that was situated in front of some sort of control console. There were so many levers, knobs, buttons, and lights, I couldn't fathom that he knew what each one was for. Behind the station was a large window, the room beyond illuminated brightly. Natsu stood in the middle of the room, large headphones on his head, and a microphone that hung from the ceiling in front of him. His eyes were closed and his head bounced along with the beat of the music.

As soon as Natsu opened his mouth to sing, the man muttered something and reached over the console to push a button.

 _Pullin' up now, and the parking lot's full  
_ _Gonna ride that cow with a Dallas bull  
_ _Everybody in the ATL is coming  
_ _DJs got those speakers thumping  
_

 _Got a black Ford not a white Mercedes  
_ _Walking in the front door checking out the ladies  
_ _My buddy says hey boys I'm buying  
_ _The hottest girl in here's giving me the eye and_

As I watched him, I stood behind the man, my hands fiddling with the front of my skirt. He was talented, there was no doubt. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and flinched slightly, turning to see Gray motioning for me to sit on the couch that was against the wall a few feet behind where I stood.

 _Everybody knows, it's gonna be one of those  
_ _I can drink to that all night  
_ _That's the stuff I like  
_ _That's the kind of party makes you throw your hands up high  
_ _Bout to tie one on talking gone gone gone  
_ _Turning all the wrongs into right  
_ _I can drink to that all night_

I sat down between Juvia and Gray. As soon as Natsu stopped singing, he opened his eyes as the man muttered something else into a microphone in front of him. Nodding, Natsu closed his eyes again as he resumed singing.

 _Working on the sweet thing sitting on a bar stool  
_ _Doing shots of Jack girl gonna take it old school  
_ _Singing hell yeah to every song they're playing  
_ _Do ya wanna dance? Baby I'm just saying_

I could feel myself blush slightly. Was he like this in real life? A ladies man who likes to go to bars just to pick up women? Something like that was a little out of my league. For someone who was only really around four people most of her life, that was a big change. Well, now I have Gray and Juvia to add to my list of people, but that list was still small. I can only imagine how much my life was going to change from today, and I was both nervous and excited for it.

 _Everybody knows, it's gonna be one of those  
_ _I can drink to that all night  
_ _That's the stuff I like  
_ _That's the kind of party makes you throw your hands up high  
_ _Bout to tie one on talking gone gone gone  
_ _Turning all the wrongs into right  
_ _I can drink to that all night_

"This is a big difference to the music we heard him singing last night," Juvia whispered in my ear. I could only nod in agreement, not wanting to get in trouble for talking. But his genres took such a huge jump, I wonder what happened to make him change.

 _Take your cup fill it up  
_ _You can't raise it high enough  
_ _Take your cup fill it up  
_ _You can't raise it high enough  
_ _Everybody knows, it's gonna be one of those  
_ _I can drink to that all night  
_ _That's the stuff I like  
_ _That's the kind of party makes you throw your hands up  
_ _I can drink to that all night  
_ _That's the stuff I like  
_ _That's the kind of party makes you throw your hands up high  
_ _Bout to tie one on talking gone gone gone  
_ _Turning all the wrongs into right  
_ _I can drink to that all night  
_ _[Drink to that All Night - Jerrod Niemann]_

I sat patiently, my head nodding slightly to the music. I found myself singing along a few times. I wasn't going to lie, the song was catchy. It was good for me to see him singing one of his songs, that way I could see his personality. Seeing how he acted while singing would help me determine what type of song we could sing together.

I also had the idea that maybe he'd want to sing an unpublished work of my parents. They were known, in the end, for their duets, so my father had a whole collection. Natsu was such a fan of my father's that I was sure he would be okay with it.

As soon as the song ended, Juvia clapped excitedly next to me. I jumped, not wanting to bother Natsu and the man in the room with us. I grabbed her hands.

"Juvia, quiet!" I whispered at her.

Juvia blinked at me. "But they can't hear me," she said. I blinked and looked at the man, who was blinking at me. I blushed, completely forgetting for a moment that what she said was actually true. I placed my hands in my lap and bit my bottom lip.

The man swivelled in his chair, pushed a button, and spoke into the microphone in front of him.

"Natsu, you got a visitor."

Natsu, who was flipping through pages from a book in front of him, paused and looked up, his eyes settling on me. The moment he saw me, his face broke into a wide grin. He tore the headphones off and bounded towards the door that connected this room to the recording room.

"You accepted?!" he shouted, making his way to me. He plopped onto the couch next to me, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Laxus, look! She accepted!" Gray grumbled as he appeared on the opposite of Juvia. I gasped slightly realizing Natsu must have sat on him.

The man named Laxus grunted and nodded. "I see that. Who is she and what did she accept?" His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"This is Lucy, and she accepted to be my new partner."

I cleared my throat as a blush brushed my cheeks, especially under the man's hard gaze. His head tilted slightly as he narrowed his eyes at Natsu.

"I didn't know you were looking for a new partner."

I quickly waved my hands in front of me, interrupting Natsu from saying anything more. "I'm only working with him for Fantasia. We're just going to do one song, at least that's what Makarov told me."

"But I don't want to do only one song." I giggled slightly when he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. I hadn't been expecting the offending sound coming from my mouth, I quickly covered my mouth and looked the opposite direction.

"Well, aren't you two so adorable that it's absolutely disgusting."

I blushed, and whipped my head to the man sitting in front of us. He had turned back around and was messing with some knobs. There were tv's set up towards the roof, and whatever he was doing was controlling what happened on those tv's. Natsu's face appeared, and he was singing just like he had been a few moments ago.

I felt a soft jab in my side, and I turned to see the person in question smiling at me. I blinked back at him.

"What?" I looked away, unable to hold his gaze as he just sat there, smiling at me. I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, but with a little excitement. I couldn't believe I was sitting here, with someone who performed music for a living, and I was about to do the same. I bit my lip and couldn't contain a smile.

"I knew you were excited for our pairing as I was," I heard him say. In my peripheral I watched as he laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back. I glanced up at him and saw that he was watching the tv's. Did he really think I was only happy to be here with him? How conceited could someone possibly be?

I heard Gray snort from my opposite side. "Not bloody likely, pal," he muttered. I looked at my two friends and shrugged slightly. "What an egotistical asshole," he said again, shaking his head.

Juvia giggled. "He's just happy to have you here," she told me, patting my shoulder. "I feel a romance budding!" She swooned, her palms attaching themselves to her cheeks as she sighed and started floating. I blushed and whipped my head back to Natsu, not wanting to pay any more attention to the embarrassing acts of Juvia.

Besides, Natsu only took interest in me because of my father. Hell, my parents are the only reason why I'm here in the first place. Not that I'm not grateful to be here at all, it still stung a little that I got here riding on my parent's legacy. I looked down at my hands in lap. I started playing with the hem of my skirt again, my mood falling a little.

"Are you okay?" Natsu placed his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward to look at my face.

I nodded at him, coughing slightly. "I just, uh, need to use the restroom." I blushed even harder, admitting to that. It wasn't true, but my throat was starting to become dry. I didn't want to have another attack while in the company of people. There was a slight itch that was becoming more noticeable. I cleared my throat, but that just made it worse. I bit my lip to keep from showing any emotion.

He nodded and stood. "I'll show you where it is." He held out his hand to me.

I shook my head, accepting his offered hand - it would have been rude not to - and slowly backed towards the door.

"You don't need to. Just tell me where it is and I can find it on my own." I started to panic as my voice started to become scratchy. I glanced down at Gray, and his eyes widened slightly.

"I'll go find it," he said, standing up and making his way passed me towards the door. "If that idiot won't help you, I can." With that, he disappeared through the door.

Juvia sighed as she floated back down next to me.

"It's just down the hall, third door on your left," Natsu said, his eyebrows furrowing.

I nodded. "Thank you. I'll be right back." With that, I spun around and left the room. As soon as I closed the door, I started to quickly walk to where he told me, Juvia following closely behind. Why did it have to come now? Weren't my antibiotics supposed to stop this from happening? It's why my doctor upped my dose.

I crashed into the bathroom as my throat started burning, tears forming in my eyes. I ran to the sinks and immediately turned on the cold water. Gray wasn't there. Juvia left the room, saying something about finding him. I couldn't pay attention, the pain in my neck growing by the second. I pooled the cold water into my palm, quickly shoving the water into my mouth. The cold liquid helped soothe the burn only slightly.

I choked back a sob as breathing started to become a harder task. I gulped down another handful of water, but froze as I brought my hand back down to the sink. The clear liquid was turning pink as blood dripped from my mouth into the pure white sink. Had I always bled when this happened? Yes, I remember now.

Shaking my head, I forced more water down my throat, tears streaming down my cheeks now. I reached into my purse, and produced a small blue tin. Opening it, I grabbed one of the little white pills, and shoved it in my mouth, swallowing it with three more handfuls of water.

I gagged as the pill try to make its way passed my inflammation, but forced it down. I continued to shove water in my mouth, closing my eyes tightly so I couldn't see the blood that dripped from my lips into the sink. It had started to splatter, staining the surrounding areas that weren't wet. My throat twitched as I swallowing, and I started coughing. My breathing had started to become wheezing and I felt my legs give out. I grabbed onto the counter as I dropped to the floor.

Where were Gray and Juvia? I needed someone here with me, even if it was just so I wasn't alone. I didn't care that Gray could heal my inflammation, I just didn't want to be alone. Please be here. I began to chant as I gently lay myself on the floor, my body starting to ache from the coughing.

And then it was over. I felt the burning slowly ebb away as the realization of Gray's hands on my neck came to me. The cold emitting from his hands worked its way through my body, causing me to shiver slightly, but I was just grateful that he had finally come. I reached up and gently placed my hand on his, showing him my appreciation.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy," he whispered. "I went the other direction."

"Are you okay, now?" Juvia asked as my breathing quieted and became easier. I looked up at her, my vision blurry due to the tears. She was grabbing paper towels and started wiping the counter. "I locked the door to make sure no one walked in here," she said quietly as she cleaned my mess.

I started to feel a little ashamed. Here I was, lying on the floor, blood pouring from my mouth, and yet I did nothing. Gray sat with his magic hands on my neck, Juvia was cleaning my filthy mess, and here I lay, crying, feeling sorry for myself.

I grabbed Gray's fingers and pulled him off me, finally feeling back to normal. Well, my throat didn't hurt anymore. I sat up as he replaced his hands to my back, supporting me. I was wiping my mouth with my hands. Juvia handed me a towel, and I pressed it against my face.

Why did I have to go through this? It wasn't fair. By the way things were going for me, could I really expect to survive two more years? That last cold I had really put me out of commission, and it left a parting gift. It was my fault that I had that cold in the first place; I should have been more careful and not played in the rain that day. But it hadn't rained in so long that I couldn't help myself.

"Let's get you cleaned up and back to that pink haired idiot," Gray said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me up. I nodded and let them wipe my face clean of the blood. Juvia gently dabbed my eyes to clean the tears.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, but I was alone. I couldn't see Juvia or Gray in the reflection. I looked like a mess - my hair was unruly, my eyes were red and puffy, there were faint red lines leading from my mouth, which were slowly fading due to Gray wiping at them.

 _If I die young, bury me in satin  
_ _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

I closed my eyes as the words from the song that I had been working on in the conference room had made their way to the front of my mind. I left my notes in the room with Natsu, but the words were so fresh in my mind that I knew exactly what I had written down.

 _Sink me in a river at dawn  
_ _Send me away with the words of a love song  
_ _[If I Die Young - The Band Perry]_

My voice broke as I felt myself wanting to cry again, in sadness this time. I wrapped my arms around Juvia and held onto her. She had froze slightly, probably not expecting me to embrace her. She and Gray were my first non-familial friends, and I was more than grateful that they were with me, for whatever reason they were there. I felt Juvia gently wrap her arms around me, and I felt Gray's hands rub circles on my upper back.

How the hell was I supposed to survive this?

 **AN: I don't really have anything to say for this chapter. :/ I have decided to write another band fic...well, sort of band fic. Either, way, that's in the works now, also. Jeeze, the things I come up with while at work. n_n;; Anyway, you know what to do! Every little bit helps. :D I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey!"

I blinked as Natsu jogged up to us, well, jogged up to me since he didn't know there were three of us. "I was about to come looking for you. Are you all right? You were gone for a long time."

I rubbed my forearm and nodded. "I'm fine," I squeaked out. "I, uh, had an unexpected call." Though I didn't actually have my cellphone on me - I forgot it at home due to my excitement to get here as fast as possible - he didn't need to know that.

"Is everything okay?" He leaned down a little so he was eye level with me. I couldn't stand staring at his eyes, especially since mine were still a little red, so I had to look away. I nodded, hoping he wouldn't question me further. He sniffed and lifted his body up so he was at his full height again. I chanced a glance at him and watched as he nodded, glancing around us. "Okay, then. Let's get started planning, shall we?" He grinned widely at me, and I immediately knew he didn't believe me. However, I played along, since I didn't want him to press the matter, and nodded.

Without warning he grabbed my hand. "Come on. Laxus took a lunch so we have the recording room all to ourselves!" He pulled me back to the room, a blush rising on my face.

I heard a snicker behind me. "Should we leave Lucy and Natsu-san alone, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, using a high pitched teasing voice.

"Like hell," Gray growled, flying passed us and into the room before we entered.

Natsu shivered, visibly. "Huh, they must have lowered the temperature. Did you get a chill just now?"

I nodded, even though I didn't feel anything. I knew he felt Gray, which must have also meant that I'm not crazy, and my spirit friends are actually real. I was starting to doubt my sanity for awhile.

We walked into the room - Gray already taken a seat where Laxus was - and I immediately sat back down on the couch. Juvia gently sat next to me, and Natsu walked into the recording room. I watched his every move as he grabbed the book he was looking at while recording earlier, and came back into the room.

"Do you only sing songs like that one earlier?" I asked. Both for professional and personal reasons, I had to know. I didn't think I could just sing a party song. The lyrics of that song we heard the previous night came back to me. I wonder if that was just something he came up with, or if someone wrote it for him, or if it actually meant something to him.

He grinned and sat back down. "Mostly." He shrugged and opened the book, flipping through, looking for a particular page, it seemed. "I'm not as talented as the people who's job it is to actually write songs, so I accept them as they come."

"Did someone else write _Drink a Beer_?"

He hesitated, his eyes suddenly losing their glow. "No," he whispered. He looked back at me with a wide grin. "Pretty, isn't it? It's actually the truth. I ended up alone, drinking a beer."

"Who's it about?"

He blinked at me, his grin morphing into a smile of sadness. "A friend." He cleared his throat.

I glanced over at Gray, who didn't seem to be paying attention - instead he was turning one of the knobs. I wondered briefly if he should be touching that, but I couldn't very well openly ask him to stop touching.

"Why the questions?" I looked back at Natsu. "Not like I don't mind it, ask away."

I shrugged. "I'm just curious. Trying to come up with a plan for our song."

"Oh, right."

"I want to do something meaningful. It's going to be my debut, and I don't want to waste it singing a song about parties, girls, and booze."

He looked back at his book, but I could tell by the blush on his cheeks that I might have hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry," I immediately apologize, holding my notebook close to my chest. "I just, I'm really nervous about this, and I want people to see me as a serious artist. I want to sing something from the heart, but I just don't know what."

He had looked back up at me as I spoke, his smile slowly returning. "Have you written songs before?"

"Of course, but nothing that could be labelled as a duet."

"You know what kind of song the people are going to want to hear, right?"

I blinked and slowly shook my head. I had absolutely no idea, and I had no clue where it was that he was going with this.

"Well, we're two young singers, planning on singing a song together. The fans are going to want a ballad."

I blinked another couple times before realization hit me and my face flushed. I clenched my jaw, I could feel that if I didn't my mouth would have dropped, my jaw hitting the floor. Juvia giggled from her spot next to me.

"You mean a...a lo-"

"Love song, yeah."

I dropped my notebook on my lap and placed my hands on my cheeks. I couldn't sing a love song with Natsu. We just met, and we wouldn't have the chemistry to make it believable, our words would just fall on empty air, pretty much. I thought back to the songs my parents sang together. They were so much in love, and you could hear it in their songs. After the couple of songs of Natsu's that I heard, I didn't know if I could sing a love song with him. I thought we would do something fun, but still full of the passion and heart that I want to portray.

"Are you okay?"

I felt Natsu poke my side, and I jumped, letting out a short squeak. I know my expression is one of absolute terror, but I just can't bring myself to ease it.

"What are you so nervous about?"

I shook my head. "I can't sing a love song with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't-"

"Haha!" I blinked and watched Natsu laugh. He was laughing, like this wasn't something absolutely horrible. "We don't have to be in love sing a love song."

"But it won't sound genuine."

"It doesn't have to. Luce, the crowd will go crazy when we sing it, whether it's genuine or not."

I didn't understand why he wasn't concerned about this. I mean, yeah we'll be performing in front of an audience, but, for me, it won't be just for them. I'll be singing for my parents, and for myself.

I glanced down at my notebook, and I could almost see the words from my song bleeding through. I really wanted to sing this song. It was one that I was working on, and it portrayed how I feel right now. I couldn't be satisfied with just a simple love song to make the masses happy.

I absentmindedly gently placed my fingers against my throat.

If I die young….

I felt him nudge my side with his elbow again. "We can start practicing," he said, quietly. I blinked at him, completely missing what he was telling me. "If it means that much to you, we can start singing other songs together."

"What do you mean?"

"Want to go to karaoke tonight?"

I leaned away from him, almost hitting Juvia. Was he asking me on a date? Fast mover, wasn't he? Juvia gently pressed me back towards him, but I wasn't sure if being so close to him was wise at the moment.

I shook my head. "I can't go out tonight."

"Why not?"

"My aunt…"

"Ah, the murderous one?"

I nodded, glad he at least remembered my warning about her. He shrugged, and I noticed his smile didn't falter once during this conversation.

"Sneak out. I can help you with that. I'm a master of getting in and out of houses undetected."

"I'm not sure if that's something to be proud of," I answered.

"And yet, I am."

I looked away, unable to keep a steady gaze on his confident eyes. He wanted me to sneak out to go on a date with him? Granted, I knew I had to say no, but there was something itching in the back of my mind, telling me to go with him.

 _Lucy,_ it said, _you're breaking out of your prison. You're living your life the way you want to, finally! Do it!_

I glanced behind me and realized that it was probably just Juvia, who had her hands cupped around her mouth. She blinked and smiled at me, dropping her hands and glancing away.

I bit my lip, a sudden surge of happiness running through me at Juvia's encouragement, and I looked back at Natsu. He had been watching me this whole time, his eyebrows raised in question.

I shrugged and nodded. "Sure, why not? It can't hurt anything, right?"

The relief and happiness that showed on his face was almost illuminating the room. He threw his fist in the air and shouted a cheer.

~.~  
 **AN: A couple things. 1: This story has pretty much taken a will of its own. When it started, Lucy's parents were both alive, and she was bitter at them, but then, as I continued to write, I ended up killing off her mom, and then her dad. I thought I had gone back to remedy this, but I actually missed a couple bits in the beginning (as 'Guest' pointed out, thank you!), but I went back and fixed that. She's no longer bitter. There really was no big change, so there's no need to go back and re-read the chapter, but I'm just letting you guys know. n_n;;**

 **2: I'm such a sap. I just finished watching 'Hook', one of my all-time favorite movies...This movie was the main reason why I wanted to be a lost boy as a kid (and I'm a girl, so...gah, boys get to have all the fun!). So, here I am, watching it with my kids, and the movie is coming to an end, when Peter says, "Life is the only real adventure"...and I started BAWLING! Robin Williams was one of my most favorite people, so when he said that line, all the emotions I tried to hide throughout the movie came out and I was inconsolable for about 15 minutes.**

 **So what do I do? Decide to post another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't ever grow up!**

 **(Ah, and for the record, I can't ever watch Aladdin anymore...not after seeing a "Genie, you're free" tribute picture to Robin Williams. Eh, here I go, getting sobby again. ;.; )**


	9. Whiskey Lullaby pt 1

Chapter 9

The moment I got home, Juvia practically pulled me into my room and started going through my closet. Honestly, I was almost as excited as she was, but I was able to hide it. Gray was in my bathroom, rummaging through my medicine cabinet.

"You'll have to be sure to take your medicine before you leave," I could hear him saying.

"Oh! Juvia thinks this blue top is absolutely perfect!" Juvia squealed from my closet.

I sat on my bed, a little dazed. Never in my life did I imagine myself going on a date, let alone a date with someone like Natsu. Granted, I never imagined that anything that's been happening in my life in the last few weeks would happen, ever. I had pretty much accepted that I was going to spend the rest of my young life in this room, with only my aunt and my doctor as my only relationships.

It was a little sobering, reminding myself of my health. I had been this weak ever since I was a child. I had contacted pneumonia when I was five, and that wrecked my immune system. My mother and father were constantly fretting over me, and, even at the young age of six, I had to constantly remind them that I wasn't made of glass. But I felt their love, and I never wished for things to be different.

Then, when my mother died, things just got worse for me. My father locked himself away, started drinking, and fell into depression. My doctor had come to see me one day, and decided it was best to take me to visit my aunt for awhile. While I was away, my father had drunk himself silly, and, eventually, killed himself. At the funeral, I remember hearing some of the grown ups taking pity on us, my father and me.

" _We watched him drink his pain away,"_ they had said, " _but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind. Poor child, all alone, now. She'll forever be known as the daughter of Jude and Layla, and she'll grow up singing a whiskey lullaby."_

I blinked from my spot on my bed. A whiskey lullaby...While Gray and Juvia fretted over my health and my appearance, I grabbed my notebook and opened to the page just passed the song I had been working on earlier. The fans want a love song, Natsu had said. Well, they were going to get a love song.

 _She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
_ _She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
_ _We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
_ _But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
_ _Until the night_

My hand was writing furiously. I couldn't fathom where the words were coming from, but I thought of my mother and my father, and the lyrics just sprouted from my pen.

 _He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
_ _And finally drank away her memory  
_ _Life is short but this time it was bigger  
_ _Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
_ _We found him with his face down in the pillow  
_ _With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
_ _And when we buried him beneath the willow  
_ _The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_ _[Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley ft. Alison Krauss]_

I sat back, rereading what I had just wrote. It wasn't much, but by the time I finished the first chorus, tears were streaming down my face. I dropped my pen and fell on my bed, curling into a fetal position on my side and silently cried. I missed them so much. I missed how my life was before the accident, how much love and care I had received from them.

Then I was forced to live with my aunt, who hated my father to the point where she used to constantly tell me what sort of lowlife he was. Her words would break my heart, over and over, and yet she still felt compelled to remind me how he abandoned me.

And then I got that cold, the infection in my throat becoming so bad that they feared for my life. After a month, my doctor had managed to break my fever, but the inflammation never left, and it was then that he painfully put a time limit on my life. There really wasn't anything they could do to stop the infection from spreading to my brain, eventually killing me. I had grown to accept my fate, and now, here I was, living my life the way I wanted to live it before that happened. I was part of Fairy Tail, I was going to finally sing in front of a crowd. I was going to become famous, if but for a short time. I was going on a date with a boy. And, who knew, maybe one date was all it took before our feelings grew into something more?

Was I hoping for that? Was that why I accepted to go on this date? Was I hoping for that last ditch effort to find love with whoever offered before my time finally came to an end?

My chest throbbed, and I feared for a second that I was going to have another flare up. I hadn't had two in the same day before, but I soon realized that it was just my heart pounding with the emotions that were running through my body.

I felt hands on my back, rubbing circles, calming me a little - enough for me to roll on my back and look up into the smiling face of Juvia, Gray standing behind her, his arms crossed over his chest. I wondered, again, why they were following me. Gray had said that it was because they were sent to keep an eye on me, so I didn't go before my time, and then they would eventually collect me.

These two were the only ones who knew all of my secrets. In just the short amount of time they'd been in my life, they knew my dreams, my pain, my heartbreak. I raised my arms and pulled Juvia into an embrace. I was always amazed how I could physically touch them, even though they were technically ghosts. No one else could touch them - evident since Natsu practically sat on Gray earlier, and then he paid him back by flying through him.

"Lucy?" Juvia whispered, but she wrapped her arms around me as well.

I sniffed, positive that I didn't have just tears pouring down my face. " Thank you," I whispered to her. I looked up at Gray and smiled. "You have no idea how much you two mean to me."

Gray blushed slightly and smiled, and Juvia tried to turn her head to look at me.

"You're just saying that because we saved you from dying and helped you get into Fairy Tail," Gray said.

I shook my head. "I would love for you guys to be with me even if you didn't heal me."

Juvia pulled away from me and smiled brightly. "We have come to love you, as well, Lucy. Now, dry up your tears, and let's get you ready for your date!"

I wiped my cheeks and nodded, allowing myself to become the doll for Juvia's dress up game.

 **AN: So, chapters 8 & 9 are both so embarrassingly short I decided to post them at the same time. The next couple chapters are long, though, so I'll wait a few days before posting those ones. Enjoy the double updates!**


	10. Cleaning This Gun

Chapter 10

After dinner that night, I had an unexpected visit from my doctor. My aunt allowed us privacy in my room, and he proceeded to check my vitals, gauge the inflammation in my throat, and took my temperature.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, the back of his palm against my forehead.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Why are you here anyway? You never answered me."

He retracted his hand and walked to my door. He opened it ever so slightly, peeked out, then closed it again and took his spot on the chair in front of my bed.

"I heard you were going out," he whispered.

I blushed and bit my bottom lip. "Who told you that?" I squeaked.

"Loke." He produced a spray can from his coat. "Open up." I did as I was told, and he sprayed the mist in my mouth twice. I coughed the first time, not expecting the coldness, but I quickly realized that my throat was growing numb. "Just in case," he muttered, inspecting the inside of my throat. "You look a little red, but it's nothing serious. Take your phone. The moment you feel anything, you call me and I'll come get you, okay?"

I nodded.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

He smiled and gently patted my head. "I never thought I'd see the day you would be old enough to date. Your parents would be so proud."

I looked down, not wanting to have another breakdown like earlier. He held out the spray can, and I took it.

"Just in case." He wrapped me in his arms. "Have fun. Do not hesitate to call me."

I nodded and hugged him back. It was weird. It almost felt like we were saying goodbye, but not just for the night. I didn't want to think about it. I was too happy, and whether or not that meant because something bad was coming, I refused to think about it.

"When do you have to meet him?"

"Uhm," I glanced at my clock, having pull away. "In about fifteen minutes."

He nodded and walked to the door. "Have fun," he said, again. "Don't worry about your aunt. I'll distract her."

As soon as he walked out and closed the door, I rushed to the closet. Juvia had been lying in wait for me, but she had my outfit already set out so all I had to do was grab it and rush to the bathroom. She followed.

We had gone through about ten different outfits earlier, but she said she finally found the perfect one. I was quickly undressed, Juvia pretty much pulling my pajamas off me, and she thrust a pair of dark blue jeans in my arms. I understood her need to hurry, since she said she also wanted to do my hair and my makeup - I had never really had any need for makeup, so this was going to be interesting.

I pulled the tight jeans on, adjusting them slightly, not used to having such tight clothes on. She handed me a red shirt, and I blushed a deep red when I realized what type of shirt it was. It was a simple, velvet vest, a zipper going up the middle, stopping just below my neck, giving my appearance a modest, yet spicy look. I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with such clothes, the jeans hugging my body almost like a second skin, and my exposed arms, chest, and just a little bit of skin of my stomach.

"Please don't go overboard," I prayed as Juvia pulled out different compacts of blush, eyeshadow, and a lipgloss tube.

There was a knock on my door, and Gray's voice could be heard. "Five minutes, girls," he called. "Hurry up in there."

Juvia didn't really do much, to my ever loving relief. All she did was give my eyes a smokey look, give my cheeks a light dusting, and spread the pink gloss on my lips. She ran a brush through my hair and fluffed it, giving it a natural wavy look.

I couldn't stop staring at my reflection. I didn't look like myself. In fact, I looked like my mother. A sudden flash of memory had me sitting on a cushioned chair in a dressing room, looking up as my mother got ready for a show. She put on the bright red lipstick, popped her lips, and looked down at me. She smiled and held the lipstick out. I happily crawled up to my knees, and she gently stroked the color on my lips. I smacked my lips like she had done, and we laughed.

I took in a deep breath, willing myself to not cry. I didn't want to ruin Juvia's hard work. I allowed myself to get pushed out of the bathroom, where Gray stood there with my black boots and a jacket. I grabbed the boots and fell onto my bed, shoving my feet in them, and grabbed my jacket.

"We're going to follow you, but we'll stay hidden," Gray said as he helped me into my jacket. "If anything goes wrong, we'll be there."

Juvia handed me my purse, and I opened it, making sure I had my phone and the spray my doctor gave me. When I was sure I had everything, I held my purse against my chest and looked expectantly at my friends. I nodded, signaling I was ready to go.

They nodded back, and left my room, floating through the door. A few minutes later, Juvia appeared and gave me a thumbs up. I quietly made my way out of my room, and tiptoed down the hallway. I was lucky that my room was closer to the front door than my aunt's, but I had no idea where she would be at this time. I had hoped that she was in bed, but then my doctor did say that he was going to distract her. Either way, Juvia told me that she wasn't around, so I didn't really care where the woman was, as long as she was nowhere near the front door.

Before leaving Fairy Tail earlier, Natsu and I had made plans on when and where to meet. Naturally, he wanted to pick me up at my home, but I couldn't have stressed how much that was a bad idea. I told him the time that I knew my aunt wouldn't be around, and I specifically asked him to wait for me by the main road. I practically had to beg him for that much, and he finally agreed, albeit not too happy about it.

Due to wanting privacy, my aunt's home was located about a mile down a dirt road that branched off the main road. It used to be real, working, functioning farm when my grandparents were alive. When they died, they bequeathed the land to my aunt, since my mom had been married to my dad already. My aunt had taken the house and land, but she tore down the original house, barn, and silo, and completely redid the whole property.

My mother was a little sad that my aunt would so readily do that, but it didn't really matter in the end, did it? My aunt refused to visit my mom, and my mom only visited my aunt once since she rebuilt the house.

I managed to successfully make my way to the front room. The whole house was silent, so I wasn't sure where the adults were, nor what they were doing, but I decided not to dwell on it any longer. I grabbed the doorknob, and my heart immediately started to pump. My palms became sweaty, and I found myself frozen in fear.

What was I doing? I was about to sneak out of my house! With everything that's been happening lately, I was really starting to wonder what the hell had gotten into me. I was turning into a regular rebel.

"What are you doing?" Juvia whispered. I jumped. Even though I knew she was there, I was still so nervous that I forgot she couldn't be heard by anyone. I looked at her, my eyes wide. She smiled, giving me an encouraging wave of her hands. "He's waiting for you! Go out there and claim your romance!" She had grown louder by the second, and she ended with her fist in the air.

Gray's head appeared in the door, an annoyed look on his face. "Can you please hurry? He's already here."

I jumped and suddenly all my fears and worries were replaced with a feeling of excitement. Just the thought of someone waiting for me to leave my house had given me such a burst of courage that I opened the door and walked out, not bothering to be quiet, but not trying to make as much noise as possible, either.

As soon as I stepped out into the cool summer air, I took a deep breath, savoring the scents of the night. Dust, water from the nearby creek, and something else…

I shouldered my purse and darted off the porch. I ran down the dirt road, towards Natsu...towards freedom. Juvia and Gray flew at my side, and I felt something set on my head. I stopped running as I was sure I was far enough away from my home for anyone to stop me from leaving, and I placed a hand on my head to see what it was.

"You can't forget the finishing touch," Juvia said as my hand rested on a hat...I grabbed it and saw that it was a red leather cowgirl hat that matched my vest. I blushed and replaced it on my head.

How much more of a country-bumpkin could Juvia make me look? What if where we were going had nothing to do with country? I know that was my genre of choice, as it was also Natsu's, but wasn't this a bit much? Add spurs to my boots, a gun belt, complete with a colt, and I'd be picture perfect for old-fashioned bull riding.

Wait, I'm a girl, so I'd be more suited for barrel racing. I wouldn't be caught dead riding a bull.

"Hey! You finally made it!"

We finally reached the end of the dirt road to see Natsu standing next to a large pick-up. I blushed at the sight of him. He wore a black button up shirt, regular jeans, boots, and he leaned against his bright red truck with his arms crossed. How much more picturesque could this night get? Though, I wasn't going to lie, he looked incredibly handsome.

"Have you been waiting long?" I asked, suddenly fearful that I was late.

He blushed as he placed a hand behind his head and rubbed the back of his neck, almost nervously. "Nah. I actually just got here."

"Don't lie," Gray said, standing next to me with his arms crossed. "He's been here for about an hour."

I glanced at him, but didn't keep my eyes on him for long. Natsu couldn't see him - a point that I seem to constantly keep forgetting - and I didn't want to look like I was having second thoughts.

I finished walking up to Natsu as he pushed off the truck and opened the door to the passenger seat for me. The truck was raised, the floor of the cab reaching my knees, so I had to grab the handle up towards the top, and pulled myself in. Without waiting to see if I needed help or not, Natsu wrapped his arms around my waist and helped me up. I tried to hide my face as I could feel my temperature rising by his touch. I knew my whole face was red at this point, reaching from my neck and traveled as far as my ears.

He closed the door and quickly ran around the front end and hopped in from the driver's side. I had never ridden passenger before, so this was a little nerve wracking, sitting so close to the front, the windshield revealing more of the world than I have ever seen.

Well, it was dark, so I couldn't really see much, but as soon as he started the truck and turned the lights on, the whole world in front of use was illuminated. It nearly took my breath away, and my stomach lurched as he started to drive.

The radio came to life as we drove in silence. I glance at Natsu, but he was so concentrated on the road ahead, that, if I didn't know better, I'd say he looked a little woozy. Honestly, I realized that, as we drove on, I was glad for the radio. I wasn't so sure about Natsu, but I felt the awkwardness hanging in the air so thick it was almost suffocating.

After a few minutes of random talk coming from the radio, I saw Natsu fumbling with one of the knobs from the corner of his eye. He hit something, and the radio went quiet for about a whole two seconds before the music started. It was a little louder, and much clearer. He must have a cd going.

During the beginning music, I immediately recognized the tune. I bit my lip as emotions washed over me again.

 _The Declaration of Independence  
_ _Think I could tell you that first sentence  
_ _But then I'm lost_

I looked at the illumination of the console between us. A bright blue light shone from the player, and a number 1 flashed. All I could do was blink. I knew this song.

 _I can't begin to count the theories  
_ _I've had pounded in my head  
_ _That I forgot  
_ _I don't remember all that Spanish  
_ _Or the Gettysburg address  
_ _But there is one speech from high school  
_ _I'll never forget_

Natsu scoffed. I looked up at him and blinked, but he seemed completely oblivious to me. I didn't mind, in fact, I loved the look on his face as the song continued.

 _Come on in, boy, sit on down  
_ _And tell me about yourself  
_ _So you like my daughter, do you now?  
_ _Yeah, we think she's something else  
_ _She's her daddy's girl  
_ _Her mama's world_

I watched him, my heart wrenching at the voice coming from the speakers, the words they conveyed, and him singing along with it. Did he even realize what he was playing? At the mention of daddy and mama, I wanted to cry, but I held back. It wouldn't do to start crying in front of him, now would it?

 _She deserves respect  
_ _That's what she'll get  
_ _Ain't it, son?  
_ _Hey, y'all, run along and have some fun  
_ _I'll see you when you get back  
_ _Bet I'll be up all night  
_ _Still cleanin' this gun_

I smiled as he sang with the lyrics. As soon the chorus was over, he shook his head.

"Yes, sir," he muttered right before the next verse. I held back a chuckle.

 _Well, now that I'm a father  
_ _I'm scared to death one day my daughter  
_ _Is gonna find  
_ _That teenage boy I used to be  
_ _That seems to have just one thing on his mind_

I noticed his hands tighten on the wheel. Did he really feel so passionately about this song? That surge of pride hit me again, knowing he was so taken by the song, and the man singing it.

 _She's growin' up so fast  
_ _It won't be long before  
_ _I'll have to put the fear of God into  
_ _Some kid at the door_

I looked back out the front window, sighing. I let the sound of the man in the speakers and Natsu wrap around me, and I felt my eyes close in pure happiness. It's been a long time since his voice has made me feel this way, especially since this is one of the very few songs he sang solo.

 _Come on in, boy, sit on down  
_ _And tell me about yourself  
_ _So you like my daughter, do you now?  
_ _Yeah, we think she's something else  
_ _She's her daddy's girl  
_ _Her mama's world  
_ _She deserves respect  
_ _That's what she'll get  
_ _Ain't it, son?  
_ _Hey, y'all, run along and have some fun  
_ _I'll see you when you get back  
_ _Bet I'll be up all night  
_ _Still cleanin' this gun_

It almost felt right that this was the song playing. I leaned forward slightly and placed my hand on the dashboard. From the corner of my eye I could see Natsu glance at me, then return his attention to the road. The lights of the city started coming into view, and I couldn't keep the wide smile off my face.

 _Now it's all for show  
_ _Ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
_ _It's just a daddy thing  
_ _And, hey, believe me, it works_

I leaned back in my seat and let my head fall back, closing my eyes. I sang the last chorus with Natsu, both of us singing loudly.

 _Come on in, boy, sit on down  
_ _And tell me about yourself  
_ _So you like my daughter, do you now?  
_ _Yeah, we think she's something else  
_ _She's her daddy's girl  
_ _Her mama's world  
_ _She deserves respect  
_ _That's what she'll get  
_ _Ain't it, son?  
_ _Hey, y'all, run along and have some fun  
_ _I'll see you when you get back  
_ _Bet I'll be up all night  
_ _Still cleanin' this gun  
_ _[Cleaning This Gun (Come On In Boy) - Rodney Atkins]_

As soon as the music stopped, I opened my eyes and looked at Natsu again. The truck had come to a stop at a light, and he was watching me with a smile of his own. He gulped and glanced away.

"Ah, I'm sorry that came on," he said. "I forgot that I had that in there. When it started playing I just couldn't bring myself to turn it off."

I shrugged. "It's okay," I said, honestly. "At first I thought I'd start crying, but, it just seemed to fit, don't you think?"

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about anyone waiting for me to bring you home, a gun in his hand."

He laughed, but I shrugged. "When I was kid he showed me that gun." I nodded as Natsu stared at me, his eyes wide. "He didn't write that song just for shits and giggles, you know."

He turned back to the road. "Damn. It's almost like he's here right now, isn't it? Telling me how it is."

I laughed. "Almost." I was a little surprised. I was able to laugh while having listened to a song that my father wrote for me as a little girl. Natsu was right, though. For a moment I felt his presence with us, and I didn't feel sad like I normally did. "You better make sure I get home safely, or else you'll have an angry spirit to deal with."

"I'll make sure she gets home, sir," he said. I watched as he glanced around us, not sure if he was just humoring me for the sake of the conversation, or if he really was trying to appease my father.

I faced forward again as he pulled into a parking lot. Tonight was going to be a good night, and I wasn't going to let anything stop me from enjoying it to the fullest. I grasped my purse, feeling secure knowing I had my lidocaine spray and my phone.

He turned off the engine, and already I could hear loud music from the building in front of us. Natsu turned to me and smirked. I nodded that I was ready, and he hopped out of the truck, running to my side, and opening the door for me before I could open it myself. I accepted his help in getting down, trying to not to fret as I grabbed onto his shoulders as he grabbed my waist with his hands and pulled me out of the truck, setting me on the ground.

I took a couple steps towards the building, blinking up at the large neon lights: _A Night in the Country Karaoke Bar._ I smiled as Natsu nudged my side, motioning with his head to follow as he started towards the building. I was going to have fun, and I wasn't going to let my father down.

 **AN: Now, I wasn't going to update tonight, but I just got news that I'll busy tomorrow night (which sucks for me since I have to work Saturday morning), so you guys get a special day early update! :D Normally I like to go through the chapter I'm about to post and look it over to make sure it's okay, but it's almost midnight, I have work, and now I'm starting to get my exhausted headache...so, please excuse any mistakes. I like to thank everyone who followed/faved/reviewed, and I hope this chapter entertains, if but a little. I'm really liking how this story is turning out (speaking from knowing everything that's going to happen...this story is 16 chapters long so far...). n.n Now, then, off to bed for me!**


	11. Small Town Throwdown

Chapter 11

The second we walked through the front door, we were greeted with loud music, a man singing, and cheers. Just about as soon as we took two steps in, Natsu was bombarded by a small body.

"Natsu! You're finally here!" the girl squealed, locking her arms around his neck.

Natsu laughed and gently retracted her arms from around his neck. I found myself becoming relieved that he had detached himself from her willingly. I inwardly shook my head. Why was I so jealous? It wasn't like he was my boyfriend or anything.

"I know I'm late, Lis, but I had to make a stop." He turned to me and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to his body. My body heat was already above normal, but now I was near fainting. The girl he had been talking to glanced at me, and blinked.

Lisanna forced a smile and held out her hand. "Lucy! It's so great to see you here!"

I took her hand and smiled, not sure if she was sincere or not. She started to pull me more in the building. The front door was situated through a very short hallway, with a man standing in front of a rope. He nodded at us, unhooked the rope from a short pole, and we walked through. The hallway opened to a large, open area. The building looked about three stories high from the outside, but it was only two stories inside. Well, at least the public area was only two stories.

There was a large stage at the far end of the room, and a large dance floor lay before that. There was a man standing on the stage currently, a microphone in his hand, and two large screen TVs behind him. The dance floor was bordered by, what looked like, a log post fence. Beyond the fence were tables where people sat and cheered, drank and ate, and just watched the man on stage, and the people on the dance floor.

There was a bar towards the back of the room, opposite end of the stage. As we walked further in the room, I could tell that there was a balcony on the second floor, with more tables. It seemed to be a more intimate setting.

As Lisanna pulled me around, the man on stage paused in his singing.

"Ladies!" he called out, and the women shouted in response. "I see a handsome man that just walked in. Let's get him up here!"

Everyone turned and looked at us, and cheered louder as a spotlight was shone on Natsu behind us. Lisanna pulled me to the side as Natsu waved, laughed, and immediately began moving toward the stage. He was enjoying the attention, and I wondered if this happened often.

I stood and watched as the crowd happily parted for him to make his way to the stage. He was grabbed by a woman, briefly, before another man - her boyfriend, maybe? - pulled her off him. As soon as he reached the stage, instead of taking the stairs like a normal person would have, he grabbed the man's hand and hopped up. He raised his arms in the air, causing the crowd to go absolutely wild.

Lisanna tugged at my hand again, and we beelined through the crowd towards a table where I could see three more people sat. I noticed Levy right away, and my heart fluttered. A man sat next to her, laughing at the stage, his long wild hair pulled into a ponytail. I vaguely remember that he was the man I had saw briefly earlier exiting the same room Levy emerged. Another man with black hair sat on the opposite side, a small smile on his lips. He gave us a small wave as soon as he saw us.

I was gestured to a seat next to Levy, and Lisanna sat next to the man who waved at us. Levy looked at me as I took the seat next to her, and Lisanna said introductions. I could barely hear what she was saying over the cheering crowd, but I found out that the long haired man was Levy's boyfriend, Gajeel. My mind went back to what Mira said about them, and he didn't look like a lady's man. He actually looked a little scary, if you asked me. The other man went by the name of Rogue, and he co-owned the bar. The other owner, Sting, was up on stage with Natsu. Apparently, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Natsu were all in a band together when they were teens a few years back. There were a total of seven members, which was quite impressive, but their group broke up when one of the members went solo.

They wouldn't tell me who it was who broke off the group, but Lisanna said that it was all for the best, in the end. Each boy found their calling, and each one was as successful as they could possibly be in their own right.

Gajeel jumped off his seat as soon as the next song was starting, right at the same time when Natsu called him up to the stage. I sat and watched the three men, smiling as I realized how much fun they were having.

 _Around these parts ain't much to do  
_ _Except work like a dog 'til Friday  
_ _Punch that clock, cash that check  
_ _Raise a little hell 'til Sunday  
_ _'Bout that time_

I heard Lisanna sigh. "Oh no, not this song again." I looked back at her, and she shrugged. "They do this one every time they come here, and it always starts a fight."

 _There's a party back in the woods tonight  
_ _Heard it through the redneck grapevine  
_ _Got a keg of beer and a bunch of girls,  
_ _Sure enough gonna be a good time_

Levy stood up and walked away, mentioning something about needing to use the restroom. I wanted to follow her, but Lisanna stopped me. "She always does that when Gajeel gets up to sing," she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat, Rogue following. We made our way to the front of the dancing crowd by the stage.

 _It's a small town throwdown  
_ _It's time to tallboy up, let them tailgates down  
_ _And man, it's on tonight, ridin' 'til the morning light  
_ _Crank that country up loud, it's a small town throwdown  
_ _Oh, we 'bout to throwdown, son_

Sting jumped from the stage and joined our little group. He glanced at me for a second before turning back to the stage.

 _Now we got a field full of daisy dukes  
_ _Round here we know how to grow 'em  
_ _Rockin' little body and long tan legs  
_ _Sure ain't scared to show 'em, no  
_ _Show a little somethin', girl_

I couldn't help myself. I let the energy and excitement of the song and the crowd around me take over, and I danced with Lisanna and Rogue and Sting. I briefly wondered where Juvia and Gray had run off to, but I knew they were around and could see me, so I wasn't too worried.

Natsu and Gajeel had been switching parts, each one taking a verse, and both singing the chorus.

 _Somebody said them city boys  
_ _Ridin' around lookin' for some trouble  
_ _If they bring it 'cross that county line  
_ _You know there's gonna be a rumble_

Again the crowd roared. I had never felt such electricity traveling from person to person. Almost every patron of the building was on the dance floor. Granted, I knew Natsu and Gajeel were probably pretty famous, so wasn't this like a free show to these people? How lucky. I never realized famous people did this. Did that mean Levy would sometimes sing also? I would kill to hear her sing a song. But first, I'd have to get her out of the bathroom.

 _It's a small town throwdown  
_ _It's time to tallboy up, let them tailgates down  
_ _And man, it's on tonight, ridin' 'til the morning light  
_ _Crank that country up loud, it's a small town throwdown_

I tried to meander my way out of the crowd, dodging happy fists pumping in the air, swaying bodies, splashing beer…

 _It's a small town throwdown  
_ _It's time to tallboy up, let them tailgates down  
_ _And man, it's on tonight, ridin' 'til the morning light  
_ _Crank that country up loud, it's a small town throwdown_

Finally I was able to stumble off the dance floor, and, with one last glance at the stage, I followed Levy's trail, or from what I remember from seeing her walk away. I was able to find the bathroom easily, and, upon entering, I found it empty save for a single blue haired woman staring at herself in the mirror.

 _It's a small town throwdown  
_ _It's time to tallboy up, let them tailgates down  
_ _And man, it's on tonight, ridin' 'til the morning light  
_ _Crank that country up loud, it's a small town throwdown  
_ _It's a small town throwdown  
_ _[Small Town Throwdown - Brantley Gilbert]_

The door closed behind me, successfully drowning out the outside noise, and I cautiously made my way to Levy. She glanced at me from the mirror at the last minute, and smiled.

"Oh, Lu-chan!" She jumped slightly and quickly wiped her cheeks. Had she been crying?

"Hey, Levy. Are you okay?" I stepped up beside her and studied her carefully.

She waved her hands and laughed, though it was without humor. "I'll be fine. This happens all the time."

"What does, exactly?"

"Well, if you must pry…" She sighed and sent me a small smile.

"I must, I must." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned my behind against the sink counter.

"Well, we're still pretty new at this," she mumbled. "I don't want him to change his ways, but it still hurts every time he flirts with other girls."

I blinked for a second, and realization came to me. "You're dating Gajeel?!" I know I was a little suspicious at first, but to have the truth right in front of my face was something else entirely.

Levy jumped and waved her hands at me, signaling me to be quiet. "No one knows about it!" she harshly whispered. "We're trying to keep it under wraps, since we both don't want the media to get involved. But, we're trying to keep up appearances, not giving anything away. Sometimes I can't help but think he's actually enjoying our arrangement. He's technically dating me, but he's still free to flirt with other women because that's who he was before me, and if he were to suddenly stop, someone would get suspicious and start poking around."

I shook my head and placed my hands on her shoulders. "That's not right, at all. I don't care if you guys are trying to keep it quiet or not, just allowing him to do those things is wrong for your relationship. Have you told him how you felt?"

She blushed and looked away. I take that as a no. I crossed my arms over my chest again and nodded determinedly.

"Then you will tell him, tonight."

She blinked at me. "Eh? When? How?"

"You know, my mother always told me that, as singers, we're supposed to get our feelings heard by singing them."

Her mouth dropped. "You're not suggesting I go up on stage and sing a song to him, in public, do you? That's kind of defeating the purpose!"

"Not at all. If no one has figured out your song I Knew You Were Trouble, then no one is going to connect the dots if you sing him one song. Later you can tell him you were sending the message to him, but, for now, just go up there and sing a song and have fun while doing it."

'Ah, I'm still not sure."

"Okay, well, think about it. But, for now, can you please come out and join in the fun? I didn't know you were going to be here, but I can't enjoy my night knowing you'd rather stay cooped up in here."

She sighed and nodded, allowing me to take her hand and start to lead her out of the bathroom. Just as we reached the door, she stopped and retracted her hand. I glanced behind me and blinked at her. Her eyebrows were furrowed.

"You didn't know I was going to be here?"

I answered by shaking my head no.

"We're always here. It's like an almost every night thing. Natsu really didn't tell you?"

Again, I shook my head. She glanced at my attire, and blushed slightly.

"You thought this was a date, didn't you?"

Immediately my face turned red, and it wasn't from the high energy of the place. I had completely spaced that he made this seem like it was supposed to be a date. I guess I got sidetracked when he was immediately pulled on stage. He only asked for us to go out tonight, he didn't say anything about hanging out with his friends. Oh no...I wanted to leave. I was overdressed, overconfident...I completely misunderstood the situation. What happened to Gray and Juvia? I wanted them to appear and help me get home.

"I think they both need an earful," Levy said, leaning in close to me.

I was about to cover my face with my hands, feeling tears of embarrassment start to form. Levy brought my hands down and smiled kindly.

"Would you like to sing a couple songs with me?" she asked. "We'll tell those men what's what, but, first, let's have some fun, shall we? I'm supposed to be hiding my relationship, and your man invited you on a date, but isn't treating this like one. You and me, okay?"

I nodded, glad that I could inspire her to go out there and give Gajeel hell, but also a little elated that she's turning that inspiration back to me. I giggled as I allowed her to take the lead, and pull me out of the bathroom.  
~.~

 **AN: So, I'm celebrating the end of this story. Okay, I haven't typed it yet, but it's there, and I know how it will happen. Yay! so, what am I still doing here? I have to get to work T.T**


	12. Somethin' Bad

Chapter 12

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen." Sting had taken his place back on stage. Natsu and Gajeel had completely taken ownership of the stage, having performed three songs since we first walked in, but Levy was finally able to get Sting to interrupt the boys. "Let's have a round of applause and whoops and hollers for Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail!"

The crowd cheered. Levy and I stood to the side, her with her arms crossed and standing with such a burst of arrogant confidence that I never thought I'd ever see her possess. I was standing there with my hands behind my back, playing with my jeans pockets, since I didn't have a skirt to play with instead.

The reality of what I was just about to do had hit me full force. I was about to go on stage and sing a song with Levy. There were so many factors in that little sentence that caused me so much anxiety. First, I was about to perform with _Levy McGarden_! I idolized this woman since I was first able to hear her music two years ago. Second, this was going to be my first time actually performing in front of an actual crowd. I tried to let her confidence seep into me, but it just wasn't coming in. Then there was that fear of my inflammation flaring up in the middle of a song. I wanted to know where Gray and Juvia were. I knew I would be calmer once I saw their faces, but I hadn't seen them since Natsu and I left my aunt's driveway.

"Now, those two amazing guys are going to take a short break," Sting continued, "but we still have plenty of fun planned for you guys. The night is still young, after all. We ain't goin' ta' stop until the sun rises!"

He threw his fist in the air and the crowd copied him. I let my eyes roam over the people. Everyone had a smile on their face and a beer, or some other drink, in their hand. Natsu and Gajeel had rejoined our table, neither of them paying much attention to Sting at the moment. Lisanna had gotten them drinks, and they were animatedly talking among themselves and drinking.

"Don't worry," Levy whispered. I looked up at her and realized she noticed me watching our table. "The second we go up there they'll pay attention."

And my stomach started flipping faster than before.

"Now, for the next hour the stage will be open to anyone. But, before that, I got a special request from another singer of Fairy Tail-" The crowd erupted again. "-Levy McGarden!" The cheers were almost as loud and wild as they were for Natsu and Gajeel. "That's right, men, Levy McGarden and her hot as hell partner for the evening, Lucy Heartfilia!"

I followed Levy up the steps of the stage, pretending I didn't hear someone in the back choke on his drink, and another someone berate Natsu for being a klutz. I couldn't hold in a smile as I accepted the microphone from Sting, who winked at me, and I stood there, on stage, with Levy at my side. We were greeted with whistles and cat calls. Normally I would have taken offense to that, but, right now, it actually fueled my courage, and the fear was slowly ebbing away.

"Good evening, everyone!" Levy cheered. The crowd answered with their signature roar of appreciation. She threw an arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer to her, earning even louder whistles. "This is Lucy! She's a new member of Fairy Tail, so I want everyone to treat her nicely, okay? This is her first time performing in public, so ya'll better feel super lucky for getting this amazing sneak peek!"

The crowd cheered as the music started. I wanted to keep my eyes on Natsu, but I couldn't help gazing over the crowd, laughing in ecstasy at all the smiling faces, smiling for me.

"Now, listen up!" Levy turned immediately serious. "Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping. Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen."

The crowd went wild, people rushing the stage. I clapped along with the beat as Levy started us off.

 _Pulled up to the church but I got so nervous  
_ _Had to back it on up, couldn't make it to the service  
_ _Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress  
_ _Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen_

She was cheered as she finished her part. She backed up a bit and I stepped forward, opening my mouth for the very first time in front of so many people. Was I nervous? Hell yeah. Was I going to sing with all my heart and enjoy the hell out of it? You bet.

 _Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress  
_ _Rolled down a window, where you heading to next?  
_ _Said I'm heading to the bar with my money out the mattress  
_ _Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen…_

I let out a breath, but kept my smile wide and bright. I barely had enough time to register that I just finished my very first verse in front of a crowd. Whether or not it was my song didn't matter at that moment. I was performing in front of people, and I felt amazing.

 _Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping  
_ _Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen  
_ _Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing  
_ _Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened  
_ _Whoa… Something bad  
_ _Whoa… Something bad_

Levy had leaned against my back, and we were singing in perfect harmony. We hadn't really had much time to practice this song. She had mentioned it was a good idea, and I agreed. We both knew the lyrics almost perfectly. Also, this was a karaoke bar, so we did have little cheat TVs in case we forgot our words.

I wasn't worried in the least.

 _Now me and that girl that I met on the street  
_ _We're rollin' down the road, down to New Orleans  
_ _Got a full tank of gas and the money out the mattress  
_ _Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen_

I had a glimpse of Natsu standing by our table, his arms crossed, a huge smile on his face. I looked away from his hard gaze, able to withstand every single person in the facility staring at me, except for him. I wasn't sure why, but as Levy started singing, I felt the butterflies fluttering in my stomach as I felt his eyes on me.

 _Bout to tear it up down in New Orleans  
_ _Just like a real-life Thelma & Louise  
_ _If the cops catch up, they're gonna call it Kidnapping  
_ _Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen_

We encouraged the crowd to join in with the chorus, and they did. The whole building was shaking with people singing the chorus at the top of their lungs.

 _Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping  
_ _Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen  
_ _Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing  
_ _Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened  
_ _Whoa… Something bad  
_ _Whoa… Something bad_

And, for good measure, we repeated the chorus on last time, hoping those two men at least got a little taste of how Levy and I felt. She was dancing provocative moves and sending flirty looks towards random men of the crowd. I was just dancing and having fun, not really giving anyone any sort of look. Actually, I managed to watch Natsu's reaction more than anything. My message that I was sending out to him was that, yeah, he invited me out, but he practically forgot about me the moment we walked through the door, so I was deciding to just go for it, and Levy was the one who accepted.

 _Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping  
_ _Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen  
_ _Now the drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing  
_ _Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened  
_ _(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _Whoa… Something bad  
_ _Whoa… Something bad  
_ _[Somethin' Bad - Miranda Lambert and Carrie Underwood]_

I was more than elated when the song finished and we exited the stage. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, and it only seemed to grow as people congratulated me on joining Fairy Tail, the gushing on how amazing I was...Even Levy couldn't stop smiling, and I knew that was exactly what the both of us needed.

We moved to our table as someone else took the stage after us, and we were greeted with four people - two of them were so excited they couldn't stop talking about how amazing we were as a pair, and the other two stood quietly idly by. Natsu smiled, but I could tell he was a little upset. Gajeel had his bottom lip out as he pouted when Levy came to sit next to him.

Take that, boys. You want to try to control us? We aren't the type of women who were going to sit back and let you run the show. Natsu practically sabotaged my job, making me his partner for Fantasia before I was even hired at Fairy Tail. He wanted us to sing a love duet together, he wanted me to come out tonight so we could practice being partners, but he made it sound like he was actually trying to get to know me, not just pretend because my father was Jude Heartfilia.

I stood my ground by becoming Levy's partner first. Of course, I was going to continue to work with him after tonight, but he had to know that he couldn't make all the choices for me. If this partnership was going to work out, he was going to have to let me voice out my concerns and opinions.

I could tell Levy was having some sort of personal revelation as well as she smirked at Gajeel.

"Lucy! That was amazing! How do you feel?" Lisanna pushed a cup of clear liquid towards me, and I took it gratefully, ignoring the fact that the trade off was performed in front of Natsu.

I sighed contently as the water traveled down my throat, and I could physically feel the cool liquid spread through my body, cooling me down immensely.

"Honestly," I started glancing back at the stage. "I was frozen in fear the whole time, up until the music started." Looking back at the group, I couldn't hide an excited squeal. "That was absolutely great! I wasn't ever off key, and my throat doesn't hurt at all!"

"Why would your throat hurt?" Natsu asked.

I blinked, trying to come up with an excuse. Had I really just let out my secret? What would they think when they found out about my condition? It's not something that I can control, so I'm technically not at fault for it, but, at the same time, I can't predict when the flare ups will come. I had been lucky that Gray had been around to help me, but, what if something happened while I was on stage? Would he be there?

I shrugged. "It's been so long since I sang like that I was praying that I wasn't going to strain my vocal chords." I took another sip as he seemed to accept that answer.

"You need to take care of your voice," he agreed. He took a drink from his cup, and looked away.

Was he really that upset? Did he feel like I actually betrayed him in some way? I was starting to hope that wasn't the case. I wanted to show him that I was an equal part in this equation, not someone he could control through it all. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, though.

I reached out my hand to place it on his arm, but a vibrating shake caught my attention. I noticed my purse hanging on the back of my chair, and I opened it to produce my phone. I had a couple messages from my doctor, and when I glanced at the time, I no longer wondered what the problem was.

It was already well passed midnight.

I didn't bother to read his previous messages, but the last one he voiced his concern for me staying out late, and he wanted me to start heading home, and to text him back when I had gotten the message.

 _I'm sorry I haven't texted you back. I'm having so much fun! I completely lost track of time. I'll get Natsu to take me home. I'll text you as soon as we're on the road._

I looked up to see Natsu staring at me, an eyebrow raised. I shrugged.

"My uncle is nervous about me being out so late," I lied, sort of. "Is it alright if you take me home now?"

He nodded, and stood up, immediately grabbing my jacket from the back of my chair and held it out for me. Levy blinked at me as I grabbed my purse.

"Leaving already, Lucy?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm afraid so. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow at Fairy Tail?"

She smiled brightly, and I couldn't help smiling back at her. "You bet!" she said, bumping her arm against Gajeel's as she waved at me. I wondered briefly if that was on purpose or not, and by the way Gajeel responded by blushing and looking away, I figured it was on purpose.

We said our goodbyes, though Natsu promised to return after dropping me off, and we made our way out of the club. The second we stepped outside, we were hit by the cool summer air, and I happily took in a deep breath. I had a second to wonder if that was deja vu, but Natsu put his arm around my shoulders and started leading me to his truck. I didn't bother to push him off, since he probably was just trying to keep me warm.

He opened the truck for me, and I hopped in. The whole time since leaving our table, we were quiet, neither of us speaking a single word. I didn't feel like a word was needed; I was completely happy with how my night turned out. With a glance at Natsu as he jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine, I wondered if he felt the same. Before the radio could start, he pushed the power button, making sure it stayed off.

What was his problem? He was having so much fun earlier. Had my little show really upset him that much? I glanced out the window and watched as buildings passed us as we drove through the streets of Magnolia. He had better say something to me quick, or I was going to say something. I didn't want him to snap at me, if that's what was going to happen, so I really hoped he was going to be the one to say something first.


	13. Like A Cowboy

Chapter 13

"Natsu? Are you okay?" I caved and was the first one to speak. Granted, I was able to hold out until we got out of town. We were actually about ten minutes away from the driveway, and I didn't want to part on such a sour note.

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" he asked.

"You just don't seem as happy as you were earlier."

He sighed and turned towards me slightly, still keeping his eyes on the road, a smile evident on his face. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked.

I nodded, but then realized that he couldn't see me. "I did," I answered truthfully.

"Then I'm happy." He glanced at me for a split second, then back to the road. "I guess I was just a little shocked that you went up there. You seemed so nervous to go up there with me, I was trying to give you space and time to come to terms with it, get used to the crowd a little. I didn't know that you just wanted to start off with someone else."

The way he ended that statement made me tilt my head a little. Quick, Lucy, think of something. He _was_ upset, there was no second guessing it this time. He was hurt that I would have rather been up there with Levy than him.

"I wasn't going to go up there," I admitted. "You looked like you were having so much fun, and I was content with just being part of the crowd, but then I realized Levy wasn't having much fun...I really did it more for her than anything else. She seemed like she needed it."

"What do you mean?" he glanced at me again.

I clenched my jaw. Did I just give something away that I shouldn't have? How much did Natsu know about Levy and Gajeel's relationship? I looked ahead of us, trying to wrack my brain for something.

"You made a friend in Levy," he mumbled, I almost didn't catch it. "I'm glad that you did." I looked back at him. His smile had grown, and he looked more relaxed than he did since we were driving the other way. "You're right. She definitely needed it. I haven't seen her smile like that in weeks."

"Really?" I furrowed my eyebrows. I had seen her smile, then again, now that I can compare the smiles from before to now, the ones from before weren't really smiles.

"I bet Gajeel was pissed that you were the one who was able to get that reaction out of her, and he didn't."

I couldn't help a laugh escape my mouth. He looked almost fit to kill, if I was being honest with myself. So just knowing that I was the one who was able to get Levy to smile like that made him that angry? I started to wonder if he cared more about her than he was letting on. Then again, their relationship was supposed to be a secret, so he probably figured that he couldn't really do anything that would jeapordize their privacy, and it irritated him.

They definitely needed a nice, long talk.

"I like your laugh."

I whipped my head at Natsu, unsure if I really had heard that. Even in the dim light of the night outside, I could tell he was blushing. Oh my...he really did say that, didn't he?

"I haven't heard it before." He looked at me and smiled brighter. "It was nice."

I could tell I had started blushing. "T-thank you." I was only able to make it a mumble, my voice suddenly not wanting to work.

"Hey, want one last song before we get to the drive and you leave?" He reached over and turned the radio on, making sure the CD was playing. He skipped the first song, since we had already heard it, and I was pretty sure he didn't want to hear it again. I guess he wasn't too excited to be indirectly threatened by my father from fifteen years ago.

 _Every time I fall I get back up again  
_ _Cinch my saddle up and find me another wind_

I sighed and leaned back in the seat, my eyes closing as the sound of my father's voice filled the small space of the inside of the truck. I wasn't sad when I heard his voice, just like earlier. Then again, that was more because he was truly indirectly threatening Natsu for my safety, my honor, and my happiness.

 _Let it take me where it wants to go  
_ _Another one horse town, another damned old rodeo_

Natsu started singing along, though very quietly. I could tell the difference between my father's voice from the speakers and Natsu's low vibrations next to me. I let the combined voices of my father and Natsu wash over me, filling me with such a serenity that I hadn't felt in a long, long time. Normally, every time I heard my parents' voices from one of their recordings, I was filled with such sadness and loneliness that I couldn't barely hear two lines.

 _I know this life is crazy  
_ _But I'll be home soon baby  
_ _I'll ride in on a sunny day,  
_ _Sing you a song, steal your heart away  
_ _Like a cowboy  
_ _Hang my hat like I'm here for a while  
_ _Kick off my boots and drive you wild  
_ _Like a cowboy  
_ _Well baby you know I can't stay long  
_ _You wake up, I'll be gone  
_ _Until then I'll hold on  
_ _Like a cowboy_

Now, in one night, I had listened to two of the very few songs my father ever recorded as a solo singer. Most of the time, he only wrote songs for my mother to sing, either alone or in a duet. Because of this, she never accepted a song from anyone else.

 _I keep your picture tucked inside my old hat  
_ _It brings me luck, I need a bunch of that  
_ _This midnight winding road runs through my blood  
_ _I can't give it up, like I said I would_

"How was he?"

I blinked and looked at Natsu.

"I mean, was he as good a man as he was in the public eye?"

 _I know it's hard on you  
_ _But like I always do_

"What do you mean? You know what happened, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I meant before...ah, you know." Even in the darkness I could tell his face had grown a little darker. He wanted to know how my father was before the accident? Was that what he was asking?

 _I'll ride in on a sunny day,  
_ _Sing you a song, steal your heart away  
_ _Like a cowboy_

My throat contracted a little, but it had nothing to do with my infection. I wasn't ready to talk about that, even though it happened so long ago, it still hurt. I felt like I lost both my parents in that accident, and I hadn't been able to talk about it, yet.

 _Hang my hat like I'm here for a while  
_ _Kick off my boots and drive you wild  
_ _Like a cowboy_

I choked back a sudden sob, and covered my mouth with my hand, willing myself to not make any more noise. We were having such a good time, I didn't want to ruin it with my emotions.

 _Well baby you know I can't stay long  
_ _You wake up, I'll be gone  
_ _Until then I'll hold on  
_ _Like a cowboy_

Natsu had glanced over at me, and immediately pulled over to the side of the road. No, I didn't want things to turn out like this. I don't want anymore pity from anyone. I've come to terms with my death, and that eased the pain of losing my parents only slightly, but I couldn't start _talking_ about it.

"Luce?" I felt a hand gently rest on the top of my hand, and the gates broke. Tears that had started filling my eyes poured down my cheeks, and my body shook as I still tried to hold the crying back. Strong arms wrapped around me, and he pulled me into him, albeit a little awkwardly since I was still wearing my seatbelt.

It was bound to happen at some point, considering all that's happened so far this night. Honestly, I was surprised that I was able to hold out as long as I did, especially after hearing my father earlier that night.

Now, as Natsu wanted to know what kind of man behind closed doors he was, before the accident...I mourned that man. I missed him.

"I'm sorry," I heard Natsu whisper. "You don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry I brought it up."

I clenched his shirt as he started to rub circles on my back. I immediately began to calm down, whether it was because of his soothing voice, the warmth of his body, or the movements of his hand on my back, I didn't know.

 _Every time I fall I get back up again  
_ _Cinch my saddle up and find me another wind  
_ _[Like a Cowboy - Randy Houser]_

I breathed deeply as the last of the song whispered through the cab of the truck. To avoid another one, Natsu shut the radio off, blanketing us in more darkness as the dim blue light slowly faded.

I continued to breathe, to calm myself.

"Are you okay, now?" I felt him move his head to look down at me, but I refused to move, so he had to strain his neck, his nose touching the top of my head. I couldn't hide a smile at the sudden realization that he was actually holding me, comforting me.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. Let me hurry to get you home." He tried to pull away, but I didn't let him. Honestly, it felt nice. It had been a really long time since someone held me like this, and I craved it more than I craved air. "Lucy?"

"He was amazing," I could barely whisper. I felt, with Natsu's warmth helping me, I could confidently talk, and I felt like I needed to. When was the last time I actually relived those happy memories? Sure, I've thought about the sadness of them not being with me anymore, but I had never told anyone any happy times I've shared. My eyes were closed, and I summoned images of my childhood, me and my parents, happy together.

"Who?"

"My father." I shook my head, but it was more like I rubbed my face in his shirt. "He was better than the world got to see. He was devoted to me and my mother. He was always telling us how he didn't deserve such beautiful women in his life. He would constantly ask what he did right in his previous life to be blessed with our presence."

He resumed running his hand down the back of my head, following my hair down to the small of my back, lift his hand, and do it all over, the gesture feeling like he was petting me more than anything.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

I smiled in his shirt. "You asked, and I'm willing to talk. It actually feels liberating to talk about them. I haven't really talked about them before."

I felt him shift as he turned off the ignition. We were suddenly surrounded by silence, and I realized I missed the low rumble of the truck. In the stillness, I could hear my heavy breathing from the after effects from my crying, but I could also hear his heartbeat. It was slow, steady, mesmerizing. I suddenly felt my eyelids grow heavy as I continued to listen to the steady thump-thumping from his chest. I had to finish talking or else I was going to fall asleep in his arms, and then I suddenly realized how embarrassing that would be. I contemplated pushing myself up so I could sit upright, but I'd rather stay right where I was.

"He was always trying to juggle his work and his family," I said. "But Mother and I never faulted him for it. He was lucky enough that his work involved his family, but there were days when he had meetings, deadlines for his songs, and people were pressuring him.

"I remember, one day when I was a child, I had let myself into his office, wanting to give him something. Normally I knew that I wasn't allowed in there when he was trying to work, but I felt like I had a right to on that day. He was on the phone, sounding very angry with the other person, so I waited for him to finish. I didn't like seeing him look so angry, so I placed his present on his desk. He didn't notice it until he hung up the phone, and when he did, he got angry with me. I tried to tell him something, but he kept yelling at me, saying he was very busy, and I knew I shouldn't go in there while he was trying to work, and what was I doing bringing in useless things and putting them on his desk…

"In the end, I ran out of his office, crying. It was my birthday, and our cook had made me a special breakfast. I didn't want him to go hungry, so I brought him one of my little cakes that she made, but he pretty much just threw it back in my face. I hated him for that. The rest of my day was horrible. My mother tried to make me feel better, but nothing she did could make me forgive him for what he did. That night, after she had tucked me in, he came in. He told me how sorry he was for the way he acted, and that I was his special princess and he would never purposely cause me sadness. Then he went on to tell me some story of someone messing up dates for something, I'm not sure. I was too upset to listen."

I breathed deeply, trying to keep my control, not wanting to start crying in the middle, though as I remembered that day, it was becoming steadily harder. I could feel a few stray tears make their way down my cheeks and soak into Natsu's shirt..

Through the story, I could feel Natsu's reactions, the way his shoulders would stiffen, then his body eased.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did you forgive him?"

I smiled. "Since I wasn't answering him, he grabbed me out of bed, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me, kicking and screaming, all the way to our backyard. We lived in a big mansion, so it took a while to get to the back of the house, but when we did, when he brought me through those big double doors, I was greeted by cheering. When he set me down I saw everyone I knew, pretty much. My mother, everyone who worked at the mansion, some people from my parents' work, my doctor...He had set up a party for me. The cook baked me a giant cake. We sang, danced, played games, and had a grand time all night. I didn't go to sleep until dawn, and, for a little kid like I was, that was pretty amazing."

"What about the other kids?" I could hear a smile in his voice.

"There were no other kids."

"What?" This time he forced us apart, his hands on my shoulders. He winced slightly at seeing my face, which I didn't blame him, and he studied my eyes. He brought his hands to my cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away any stray tears. "You had an awesome birthday party and he didn't invite your friends?"

I shrugged. "Honestly I didn't have any friends my age. I had my mother and father and the people at the mansion, so I didn't feel lonely at all."

"How old were you?"

"Six. I was homeschooled, and I travelled with my parents. I had them, that was all I needed."

Natsu stayed silent as he looked at me, probably filing his head with all that pity that I didn't need nor want. I clenched my jaw under his stare, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. I had to quickly divert the conversation before all that pity came flowing out of him.

"I thought we were talking about my dad, not me." I pulled my head from his grasp and finally settled back into my seat, looking out the window to my side, anything to avoid seeing his eyes at that moment, though I could still faintly see his reflection in the glass, he still looked at me.

"So," I said with a sigh. "Despite his faults, he was still the best dad I could have ever hoped for, and I loved him."

I watched Natsu retreat back into his own seat, where his reflection was obscured by my own, and I finally let myself look back at him. He had a smile on his face as he looked forward. Had I satisfied his curiosity about my father? I blinked back more tears as the realization came to me that he might still only want to be around me because of Jude Heartfilia. I couldn't blame him, the man was his idol, after all, but I still felt...weird? I didn't even know how I felt, but I did know that I didn't like how most of our conversations wandered back to that man. I was a pretty damn good performer, if I did say so myself - my duet with Levy tonight proved that.

Ugh, why would I rather have him talk about me instead of my father?

I was saved the frustration as the truck was suddenly flashed in a bright light and low vibrating sounds as my phone went off again. We both jumped at the sudden change in the atmosphere. I answered it without looking, but I knew who it was.

"Hello?"

" _Lucy! Are you on your way home yet?!_ " I had to hold the phone away from my ear as my doctor yelled. Natsu jumped again and started the truck, immediately pulling back onto the road.

"We are, I'm sorry I forgot to message you." I had been so distracted by Natsu that I completely forgot, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "We left right after I sent that other one that it completely slipped my mind."

" _Okay, well, I'm standing here at the end of the drive, so I'll see you when you get here. Please drive safe_." I smiled.

"Don't worry."

We hung up, and I sighed happily, though I knew my doctor was going to kick up another fuss about my state. I must look like a mess, and he was probably going to throw it all on Natsu. I glanced at him sitting next to me, and realized he probably would deserve it.

 **AN: Thank you thank you to everyone who followed/faved/reviewed! Well, I just finished watching the Fairy Tail movie for the first time, and now I'm kind of reading a sad FFXII fic, so I'm all sorts of morose emotions right now. I think some ice cream is needed...Definitely. Also! I just realized that I'm updating faster than I can type, so I probably won't be doing anymore quick updates until I've gotten far enough down the line. Expect one in a couple days! (Then again, I have a pretty full weekend planned, but Monday at the latest!) I love you all, whether you respond or not, whether you want love, or not.**


	14. Whiskey Lullaby pt 2

Chapter 14

I bit my lip and played with my skirt nervously as I watched Natsu and Laxus read over my lyrics. I had found out that Laxus was Natsu's music director, so we would be working with him a lot. I didn't mind it.

After Natsu dropped me off with my doctor, I barely had enough energy to walk home. It was a little satisfying watching my doctor berate Natsu for keeping me out late. Just because I wasn't a minor anymore didn't mean that I was allowed to stay out all hours of the night. I had to stop my doctor as he started saying how delicate and fragile I was. The moment he started saying those things my smugness was transferred to Natsu, and he had crossed his arms over his chest and gave me an amused grin. My doctor held me back, and continued to tell him that he was very disappointed that I had come looking like I was crying, to which I told him that it wasn't Natsu's fault, that Natsu was actually helping me through it. Natsu even laughed at the state of his shirt - I had left a large wet stain on his front of tears mixed with make-up - and said that he couldn't go back to the club. I felt a little ashamed, but he laughed about it.

That seemed to calm him down, and he had held out his hand to Natsu, who gladly took it and they shook. I barely remember anything after that, though, since I had grown so exhausted from my night. Apparently my doctor had to carry me home, and then I decided, in my half awake state, that it was the best time to finish the song.

And, even though it didn't seem bad when I looked over it again this morning, I was still a little drowsy from sleep. I just hoped it would pass for the two men sitting in front of me.

Laxus had been softly humming throughout, seeming to come up with the melody as he read, which had to be a good thing, right? Natsu was completely emotionless, which could honestly go either way, and that's why I was so nervous.

Almost immediately, Laxus spun in his chair, threw his headphones on, and started playing with the piano attached to a large computer. We were in a different room than the recording studio. This room seemed more like a conference room, with a big table in the middle, but there was a piano contraption to the side, and a large window letting in light.

Natsu set the paper down and looked at me.

"This is a sad song," he said. I nodded. "I assume it's a _slow_ sad song?" I nodded again, my confidence sinking. "It's not bad." He leaned back in his chair. "It's just not something I would choose for me to sing. I'm not really a _slow-sad-song_ kind of guy."

I shrugged. "It's just something that I've been working on. You don't have to pick it." Though my feelings were crushed as I turned away and reached for my bag that I brought with me. "I did bring others that you might want to look at if you didn't like that one."

That was a lie. I wanted to sing this song, and I'm going to sing this song. Laxus seemed to enjoy it, so that had to be a plus, right? Then again, Natsu was right, he wasn't the kind of singer who liked to sing sad songs. But then, why did he sing _Drink a Beer_?

I handed a folder to him, and he excitedly took it, immediately opening it and flipping through the papers.

"Lucy…"

The sound was so soft, I almost didn't hear it, but Laxus had called me to him. He only seemed to call me over as an afterthought, but I went to him. He pushed a few buttons that were on the computer above the piano, and he handed me the headphones. I hesitantly put them over my head, and covered my ears. He pushed another button and my head was filled with piano music.

The melody was slow and sorrowful, and it immediately brought tears to my eyes, the words forming in my mind to go along with the melody.

 _She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
_ _She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
_ _We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
_ _But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
_ _Until the night_

My mouth started to silently move with the words. It was perfect how Laxus was able to see the melody I had envisioned, and all he did was read the lyrics once over.

 _He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
_ _And finally drank away her memory  
_ _Life is short but this time it was bigger  
_ _Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
_ _We found him with his face down in the pillow  
_ _With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
_ _And when we buried him beneath the willow  
_ _The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

I allowed myself a little volume to my silent singing. I had to wipe away the tears that threatened to form, though I kept my eyes closed. The visions of my father had seeped their way into my mind, and I smiled sadly.

 _The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
_ _For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
_ _She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
_ _But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
_ _Until the night_

I grew slightly louder. I wanted to expand on the song, so I made the man's wife alive, instead of dead like my mother. I felt like it wouldn't be as morbid as my story, but it still turned out pretty dark.

 _She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
_ _And finally drank away his memory  
_ _Life is short but this time it was bigger  
_ _Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
_ _We found her with her face down in the pillow  
_ _Clinging to his picture for dear life  
_ _We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
_ _While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_ _[Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley ft Alison Krauss]_

I hummed along with the melody as the song ended. I didn't want to take the headphones off as the music slowly ended. It was absolutely breathtaking how he was able to put life to my words in such a short amount of time, and with so little to go by. It was like Laxus had seen into my mind as he was composing this. Granted it was just a piano rough draft, but it was still beautiful.

When the music ended, I finally opened my eyes and jumped at seeing four pairs of eyes on me. Laxus and Natsu were staring with a state of awe, while Gray and Juvia smiled knowingly - knowing what, though, that was the question. I took the headphones off, a blush spreading across my cheeks. I had gotten lost in the music.

"Sorry," I mumbled, handing the headphones to Laxus, who took them and smiled. He looked at Natsu.

"I like her," he said. "She understands me."

"Lucky you," Natsu mumbled, going back to the list of songs, his cheeks growing a pink tinge as well. "And here I thought it was never going to happen."

"What did you think of it, Natsu?" Laxus asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I was also curious, and wondered why he avoided it.

"It was pretty," he said after a moment of hesitation. My face fell by his tone of voice. "Not my type of song, but it definitely suited you." He looked up at me for a split second, seeing my saddened expression, then back to the list.

"Why you…" I chanced a glance at Gray, who was clenching his fists. "If I could hit you right now, I so would!"

Juvia concurred by sticking her tongue out.

"Natsu, what are you talking about?" Laxus spun back to the piano. "That was amazing! How long have you been working on that?" He spoke that question to me, but he still kept his focus on the music contraption in front of him.

I shrugged. Should I tell the truth? That the premise had just came to me the day before and I finished it last night? I was sure the most award winning songs took much longer than eight hours to think up, and my amateur song was far from award winning.

"I wrote it yesterday," I quietly replied.

"But she worked her ass of for it!" Gray continued to yell, stomping up to Natsu, who had looked up at me again.

"When did you have time to do that?" he asked. "You were here most of the day, and then you went out with me last night."

I shrugged again. "It was after I went home yesterday afternoon."

"Natsu, this girl is a genius." Laxus shook his head and smiled at me before putting the headphones back on. "Let's see if we can't fine-tune this." He returned to hitting buttons and playing with the piano, and I had the sinking suspicion he would be ignoring us for the time being.

"Damn right she's a genius!" Gray yelled, standing behind Natsu. His hands were on his hips, and I could tell he put them there to avoid trying to hit the pink haired man. I tilted my head slightly. Gray seemed especially ornery towards Natsu, but he had never really had a reason to why he acted that way.

Natsu sighed and closed the folder, bring my attention back to him. He stood and wiggled his finger at me as he moved for the door, and I guessed that meant he wanted me to follow him. The moment we were in the hallway, he shut the door and rubbed his arms.

"I think the air conditioner must be broken or something," he muttered as he started walking. "It's been so cold in here, lately. Don't you think so?"

I blinked and glanced at Gray and Juvia following.

Shrugging, I held my tongue as he led me to a large room, the outside barriers were windows instead of walls. It looked like a break room of some sort. There were tables, chairs, a couple vending machines and a counter with coffee and snacks on one wall, and a refrigerator and microwave on the other side. Directly across from us was another wall of windows, and I could see a patio that stretched out away from the building, giving us an amazing view of the city and the green hills beyond.

He led me straight through the room, right to the outside patio, where he finally stopped walking and took in a deep breath of the warm air.

"This feels better!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands out. He walked up to the barrier and leaned on it, looking out at the scenery. "Much warmer out here."

I walked up next to him, revelling in the soft breeze that gently shuddered my hair. We stood there for a few minutes, silently looking at the world beyond. I smiled as I realized I could almost see my house from here, but a hill was blocking it. I was probably looking at the field that was part of the property, but it was hard to tell. I could never see the city from any place I'd been at that place, so I couldn't say for certain.

After a few minutes, Natsu finally spoke.

"The world is much bigger than people think it is," he said. I blinked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how people always say how it's such a small world? Just because two people who live in the same town just happen to meet again in some far off land, and they say that it's a small world. It's not small just because two people take the same vacation to the same place at the same time, you know?"

I tilted my head, not quite understanding what he was talking about, or why he was talking about it.

"Being in this business you'll have to travel a lot," he continued, his eyes moving down to his fingers that traced odd patterns on the brick of the barrier. "But, no matter how many places you go, there will always be more to see. You won't ever get to see all of it in one lifetime."

I had absolutely no intention of seeing the world. I didn't think I had enough time to, so why bother dreaming for something that would never come true? I had gotten into Fairy Tail, and that was enough for me. But what did this have to do with him? He was famous already, had already traveled to so many places, and still had a long life ahead of him to see more.

I was a little unnerved by what he was telling me, and I glanced back at my spirit friends. Gray still had his fists clenched, but he didn't stare at Natsu with the same hatred that he normally held. His eyes were wide, wondrous, almost. Juvia placed a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped out of whatever trance he had been in. He turned away and started walking away, not floating like usual. Juvia called after him, and followed him. She glanced back and told me that they would be back, and to call if I needed them until then. I gave them a soft nod, not wanting to alert Natsu in any way, and turned back to the world in front of us.

He had stayed silent this whole time, but I wanted to hear him talk some more, to explain why he took me out here, why he was talking about the world, why he didn't like my song.

"Why are you talking like that?" I asked. "Do you want to travel the world?"

"I already have," he said, shrugging. "Obviously there's no other place that I'd rather be than here. Fairy Tail is my home, has been since I was a kid. Sometimes I just think of the people who don't get to experience the world. Maybe they don't have enough money? Or maybe they're too afraid to leave the comforts of home?"

"Maybe their life ended too short before they could even decided whether they want to go or not," I finished for him. He looked at me, his eyes wide. I blushed and cleared my throat, looking away.

"Or maybe they live with an overprotective uncle, or a murderous aunt who don't want them to leave?" He turned fully toward me, his elbow resting on the wall.

"It's not just that, Natsu," I said, quietly. I couldn't tell him about my health issues. They weren't his business, and it's not like he could do anything about it anyway.

"Listen." He stood up straight and put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to face him. "I know that song means a lot to you, but I can't - " He cut himself off and shook his head. "I don't sing sad, slow songs. It's just not who I am. I sing about living life the way it's meant to be lived, like one big party."

I smiled lightly at him, the sadness in my eyes returning. It suddenly hit me that he was hiding something, using his wild and crazy songs as a cover for something he felt deep inside. What was it? Did I really want to dig in and find out what it was? Was it fair for him that I wanted to know his secrets when I absolutely won't tell him mine?

"It has nothing to do with you or your song," he continued. "That song was heartbreaking, and beautiful, and I loved it, but I can't be the one to sing it with you."

I licked my suddenly dry lips. I don't know why his refusal hurt so bad, and I had to look away as I felt my eyes start to burn. Why did it matter so much to me that we sing that particular song?

"I know you want to sing something meaningful." He finally let go of my shoulders and my arms immediately went up to cross over my chest, my hands rubbing my arms. I couldn't tell if I was glad or not that he let go of me, but I did know that the loss of his touch made me cold. I stepped away from him a step. He continued to speak, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I respect that you want to honor your parents in some way, but you'll either have to do it alone, with someone else, or in a different song."

I took another step back.

"I want to sing something with you, Lucy. So I really hope you don't decide to partner with someone else."

This time I looked at him. "How dare you say that like it's my choice," I ground out. My sudden anger surprised him, and he stepped back, the distance between us growing by the second. "I have been under your finger since I stepped on that stage during the audition, haven't I? I didn't win the contest, but you made sure I was hired, didn't you? You practically forced me into this partnership, you're forcing me to sing a song I don't want to sing, you're forcing me to sing a _love_ song with you." I ended up pointing an accusatory finger at him. I wish I could stop, I hated seeing that shocked expression on his face, but I couldn't find it in myself to hold back. "You want me to change into someone that I'm clearly not, and now you're threatening our partnership like it's _my_ fault. You're telling me to make a choice between you and my song."

"Lucy, that's not -"

I cut him off, not wanting to hear any of his excuses, and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to continue if I let him speak.

"I like you, Natsu, but you're handling this the completely wrong way. You think life is all fun and games, but it's not. I know you know it's not, but you choose to hide behind this illusion, and I've seen something bigger in you. I'm not saying all this because you won't sing my song, I'm saying this because your reasoning for not singing it is complete _bullshit_!"

I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. I had never said a word so vulgar, and I wasn't sure that I liked how it just fell out of my mouth like it was nothing. Oh, Lucy swears all the time! No, no I don't, and I was ashamed that I had.

I chanced a look at Natsu to see his eyes dazed. Oh no, I didn't break him, did I? Did I berate him so much that he suddenly lost all sense of himself?

"N-Natsu?" I chanced, but he didn't do anything. I gulped and slowly took a step towards him, cautiously reaching out for him. When he still didn't do anything, I gently placed my hand on his arm. "Natsu, are you okay?"

He jumped at my sudden touch, scaring me and I jumped back. He started to breathe heavily, almost like he had forgotten to breathe in those few moments. Oh God, I did break him, didn't I? _I'm so sorry, Natsu!_

He ran a hand through his hair, his head looking down as his eyes darted around, his mouth was moving like he was saying words, but no sound came out. I suddenly became terrified for his safety, and was about to run to get help.

"S-stay here, Natsu, I'll go get someone!" I moved to run, but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me from leaving. I turned to look at him, and flinched at his expression. His eyes were wide, bright, and there was a goofy smile on his face.

"You really like me?" he finally asked.

I blushed furiously, my face burning hotter than that fever I had a few weeks ago. I wrenched my arm from his grasp. I did say that, didn't I? I guess a few things I didn't mean to say popped out of my mouth.

"N-not l-like that, you i-idiot!" My voice came out breathy and high pitched, unable to hide my embarrassment. I couldn't speak a full sentence without going into a stuttering stupor.

"You do! You totally like me!" He stepped closer to me, but I tried to escape him, pushing him away, but I was suddenly so weak.

"Get away, you idiot!" That seemed like the only thing I could call him, words suddenly escaping my vocabulary. I put my hands on his chest to push him away, but he just grabbed me and smiled, pulling me against him. I froze as I was pressed against his body, his arms wrapping around me.

"It's okay," he whispered into my hair. I felt him smile as he gently rubbed his nose on my crown. "I like you, too."

 **AN: Thanks to everyone for your responses (faves, follows, and reviews!) I hope you liked this one...It took me a really long time to write (it was a while ago, but I remember struggling with this one). Well, I think that's all I have time for now...off to shop for school! (ugh, I hate school shopping...)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I had spent the rest of my time at Fairy Tail like a silent, red tomato. I felt a mixture of emotions, ranging from sad, to embarrassed, to angry, to happy, to nervous...And it all started with that hug and Natsu's confession.

Honestly, I hadn't meant what I said in that way, and I was a little perturbed that that's all he took from my emotional speech. If I hadn't been so paralyzed with fear, I probably would have hit him. However, what went on between us on that patio seemed to revive his regular energy, and he burst into the conference room with a newfound fervor and love for his job that Laxus was almost afraid to be near him.

He was actually interested in the song I proposed, though I still doubted he wanted to perform it. I refused to sing it for them again, but they decided to try to tackle it themselves. It was almost heartwarming that he put so much effort into helping make my song more realistic.

Gray and Juvia had finally shown back up towards the end of the day, only showing up to follow me home. My doctor had appeared just a few minutes after they had, and, with another scowl at Natsu, we left the room. As we were walking down the hallway, though, Natsu had run to catch up to us.

"You're going with me again tonight, right?" he asked me. I blinked at him, still not used to this mood change of his, but I glanced up to my doctor.

He nodded at me, then looked at Natsu.

"I'll have her out earlier," he told the younger man. "Thus I expect her home sooner, is that clear?"

Natsu nodded fervently. "Yes, sir!"

"She'll be ready and waiting at six."

I whipped my head up to him. Six in the evening? How was I supposed to handle that? That was only an hour away, and it still took about thirty minutes to drive home from here.

Natsu laughed and started running away from us. "See you then, Luce!"

Before I could say anything, Natsu had disappeared, and my doctor continued walking towards the exit.

"Looks like Juvia has to work overtime!" I glared at Juvia.

"Not helping," I muttered through clenched teeth.

On the way home, Juvia kept talking animatedly about my outfit and how she was going to do my hair and makeup. I didn't care, as long as I was out of there by six. I bit my lip, silently excited about going out again. If I had to go in my current garb - a simple white, button up shirt with sleeves that ended just below my shoulder, and a white skirt to go with - I would if I had to.

When we pulled up, I darted out of the car and ran to my room, just barely hearing my doctor say something to my aunt about him wanting to take me out to dinner. She protested, of course, but I closed the door before I could hear him try to argue my case. The moment I did so, however, Juvia had practically pinned me against the door, a wide grin on her face.

"So?" she drew out. She nodded at me, encouraging me to give her an answer that I didn't have - or want - to give to a question that I wasn't quite understanding - or did understand, but I was pretty good at feigning ignorance. I ducked under her arms and moved towards my bed, already starting to undress myself.

"So what?" I asked casually, throwing my slip on shoes into my closet. I ran to the bathroom to put my hair up.

"Don't play innocent with Juvia!" she tittered. "Something happened with you and that Natsu boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I quickly put my hair into a ponytail before tossing my shirt at her, though was unsatisfied as it flew right through her.

"Come on, Lucy! When we left, the air was so heavy you could set an elephant on it." She suddenly had an outfit in her arms, which I grabbed without questioning where the clothes came from.

"I'm supposed to be going to dinner with my doctor," I reminded her, gesturing to the small pile in my hand. "This better not be inappropriate."

"But I thought you were going with Natsu-san…?" She blushed and started fidgeting. I was glad I took the focus off me for a moment.

"I am, but we're using a dinner with my doctor as an excuse to get me out of the house. I can't appear in front of my aunt wearing anything provocative." I set out the clothes on my counter, and thought them over. The top was red - again, with the red, Juvia! Did she like that color or something? - but the shirt was a spaghetti strap, and the shorts...well...they were way too short to be called modest. I gave her a pointed stare.

She shrugged. "You could wear something over them until you leave the house?" I sighed and agreed with her, shooing her out of my bathroom to find big enough clothes for me to put over them.

I normally prefer to wear these types of clothes, I felt more free in them, but my aunt hated them. I still kept them for my own personal pleasure, not really having any need to wear them outside of my room, until recently.

I shimmied into the shorts, suddenly a little mortified at how short they were. After what had transpired between Natsu and me, I didn't want to show off too much skin. I didn't want him getting the wrong idea...did I?

Before, when he first said that he liked me, I was embarrassed, because there were people around. Okay, we were alone on the balcony, and I didn't know if there was anyone inside, but he was still there. Now that I was alone, I was able to finally think about it, clearly, without anyone judging me, or poking fun at me.

He liked me. Natsu _liked_ me. It felt good to be _liked_ like that. I know I was living by a "no romance" code, but I couldn't hide the smile on my face when I thought about him. The moment I saw him, he turned my life upside down, my fate was already decided when he stopped me in the hallway.

I buttoned my shorts and wrapped my belt around my waist. I know I shouldn't feel this way, enjoying the fact that he liked me - ah, the thought sent chills down my spine and roused an incredible tingling sensation in my stomach. Did that mean that I liked him back? It was impossible, the potential for us to be together. I didn't want him to know that I'm dying, and, like I mentioned before, I only wanted my doctor by my side when that finally happened. I had assumed my last days would be spent either in a hospital or in my bed, but either scenario involved me hooked up to wires and tubes and beeping machines.

Nobody should see me like that, and I didn't _want_ anyone to see me like that. But, at the same time, I didn't want to be alone. I had always imagined having my doctor there with me, so I wouldn't be alone, but I assumed that, now, at least Juvia and Gray would be there, too, right? After all, they were there to collect me, so they had to be there when it happened.

I pushed those thoughts from my mind, deciding that tonight was not going to be like last night. I was going to push all thoughts of my death and my parents' deaths out of my out of my mind, and I was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

As I was quickly throwing a reasonable amount of makeup on, Juvia reappeared with a jacket and a skirt. I threw my top on, then I quickly put the jacket on, slipped the skirt up, attempting to hide the bulge of my belt, and rushed out of the bathroom. Who knew how much longer before my doctor would come knocking at my door?

I sat on my bed and started putting my boots on, and a knocking was heard on my door. I announced that I'd be a minute, grabbed my purse, and hurried out the door, where my doctor was waiting.

We managed to escape the house effortlessly, and when I was safely sitting in his car, I took out my pill box, took my medicine, and sprayed my throat with the lidocaine spray. I breathed deeply as the cool medicine worked to soothe my throat, and I leaned back in the chair as we slowly drove down the dirt driveway.

The moment I felt us stop, I was about to jump out of the car, but my doctor's hand on my arm stopped me. I looked back at him, my eyebrow raised slightly. As we sat in silence, his face slowly broke out into a smile, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't believe how much you've grown," he whispered. I blinked for a moment, and returned the gesture. "I never thought I'd be the one seeing you off on your dates, and I feel honored that you let me be the one to do so."

I pulled back a little, and kissed him on his cheek. I understood his words, and I felt like he deserved more than a hug and kiss from me. He practically raised me after the accident, and I still managed to see him everyday after I moved in with my aunt. He's been there for me, through everything, and never once did he complain about being by my side. It was a shame that I wasn't sent to live with him, but it couldn't be helped. Law stated that I had to live with my aunt, but that didn't stop him from seeing me. He had been more than just my doctor, and he deserved more than what I could give him.

I wrapped my thin arms around his neck and embraced him once more. "Thank you," I whispered. As I pulled away, he grabbed my arm again.

"Call me if you need me," he said before letting me go. I opened the car and climbed out much slower than I had previously wanted to. I didn't know why, but I somehow felt like I was abandoning him.

Natsu was waiting for me in the same place he was last night, leaning against the same spot of his truck, that same smile on his lips. I couldn't hide my smile as I walked up to him. Turning around, I waved at my doctor, blew him a kiss, and climbed in the cab.

I wasn't sure why, but I was feeling a sense of sadness as I left him there. As Natsu was driving away, a part of me wanted him to turn around so I could go back to my doctor, where I knew I would be safe, comforted, warm. I didn't know why leaving him this time was so hard, but I had to swallow back the tears that threatened to pop up. I had enough of crying for the last few days, but I was willing to cry for him, even though I wasn't sure why I was crying for him in the first place.

"Tonight is going to be different," I heard Natsu say. I blinked back the tears that managed to escape my barrier, and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"You and me are going on that stage, and we aren't getting off until they force us down." He smiled at me, and I was filled with both excitement and fear. "But first, food!" he exclaimed, startling me by the sudden outburst.

 **AN: Okay, a little short...sorry about that. However! At least it's something, right? Heh, I like how my spell check doesn't like "lidocaine". I look at the word at least 30 times a day...I think I know how to spell it. Also! I've started rewatching 'Scrubs', my favorite show in high school. Now that I'm older, and work in the medical field - listen to me...I work in a pharmacy, not really "medical field" - it's even more amusing, considering I now realize that about 90% of the goofy-ness in that show is actually real. I work with someone, just like JD - everything by the book, no instinctual bone in his body - and he desperately needs someone like Dr. Cox - who is all about instinct.**

 **Okay, enough of my late night ramble...please review and fave/follow, if you haven't already. I love hearing from you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Natsu didn't go the same place as the previous night like I had thought. Instead, he pulled up to a fancy restaurant, and I started thanking the heavenly stars that I dressed for such a place. The moment the truck stopped, I didn't wait for Natsu to run around and open the door for me. By the time he made it to my side, I had already jumped down and was looking around at my surroundings.

The building was pretty low, with wavy roof shingles. Little white lights dotted along the roof's edge, and it probably looked absolutely romantic in the dark. The building itself was clay colored, there were no windows, and a walkway that led to the dark wood double doors.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He held out his arm to me, and I would have thought it gentlemanly, except his goofy grin told me it was more out of amusement than actual politeness. I scrunched my nose at him in an attempt to give him a sneering smile.

"Well, I assume you didn't have any dinner, right?" He tugged through the parking lot towards the darkened doorway. "I know I'm starving."

"What is this place?" I was looking around, but I couldn't see a sign anywhere. Was he taking me to some shady place?

"The best spicy food in Magnolia!" He literally hopped in excitement. I gulped. I was pretty sure spicy wasn't good for my condition. However, he was right; I hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast that morning - I was too busy being shellshocked by Natsu's confession earlier to want to eat lunch - and now that food was just beyond that door, my stomach was rumbling up a storm.

"I hope there's nothing too spicy," I mumbled, holding my hand over my stomach to quiet its loud excitement.

"You don't like spicy food?" Natsu blinked at me.

"Not particularly. I like to taste my food, not have my face burned off."

I stood aside and let him open the door for me. The interior was dark, and I was a little nervous about going inside, but I hesitantly stepped inside, wrapping my arms around my middle. The moment Natsu closed the door, everything was so dark, my eyes had to get used to being inside. Immediately I felt Natsu grab my hand and pulled me further into the building, where I could barely see little table lamps decorating a few tables ahead of us. A host's podium stood before the dining room, and a small lamp created the light for his booklet.

There were two doorways by the host's spot, one that led to the dining room that I could see immediately, and one that seemed to lead to a bar. A few people were sitting at the bar, and I could tell Natsu wanted to go in there, but I was underage. While we waited for the host, he kept glancing towards the bar.

The more my eyes became used to the darkness, the more I started to wonder if I was underdressed. My skirt and jacket were more suited than what I wore underneath, but the atmosphere felt like such a high class business.

Our host appeared and he showed us to our booth. I couldn't help becoming nervous. There was a single candle in the middle of the table, roses, and there were romantic paintings all over the walls. I looked around and saw couples happily enjoying their meals, holding hands, and having quiet conversations.

Okay, now this felt more like a date than last night. After his confession, was he now trying to woo me? Did he bring me here on purpose? Other than the fact that neither of us actually had any food, but did he really have to choose this particular place? My face burned and I almost wanted to believe that it could be a fever, though I knew it wasn't.

I grabbed my water, suddenly incredibly thirsty, and took a sip, unable to stop myself from stealing curious glances at the other patrons. A flash of blue caught my attention, and I nearly choked on my water. Juvia and Gray were sitting at a table at the other end of the room, Juvia looking absolutely ecstatic, while Gray slouched with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you okay?"

I jumped slightly and whipped back to Natsu. He held his menu up, but had his eyebrows raised as he stared at me. I cleared my throat and waved my hand in front of me, assuring that I was fine. I wasn't expecting to see them actually enjoying the romantic setting, but I guess I wasn't surprised, either. They did give off a closeness that only two people who really cared about each other would. It was funny how Gray acted like he couldn't stand Juvia, but there were times where I could tell he didn't mean any of the things he actually said to her.

I picked up my menu and studied it, then again, I couldn't read any of it.

"Ah, Natsu? Is this in another language?" Having been sheltered pretty much my whole life, and having a strict diet, I was able to recognize spaghetti, some sort of chicken dish, and ice cream.

He glanced at me again, this time putting his menu down. "Haven't you heard of ' _South of the Border'_?"

I shook my head after a few beats of deliberation. He clenched his hands together, and I wondered if he was forcing himself not to facepalm. I couldn't help it that I've always had someone cook my food for me, and it's always been such basic foods that were healthy and easy to digest. If I could find the salad section, I'd probably be okay, but I couldn't read anything.

"Okay then, set the menu down," he told me. I blinked at him, and he nodded. I did as he told, and folded my hands in my lap. "Now, what do you like to eat?"

I blinked. "I don't know, I couldn't understand any of it."

"No, that's not what I meant. Don't think about the menu. What kind of foods do you like to eat?"

I bit my lip as I thought about it. Again, I haven't had a very diverse choice in meals, so I couldn't really say that what I'm used to eating was what I really liked. I didn't have a favorite food, and I don't think I've ever been super excited about eating. I shrugged and thought about the only food that I've been looking forward to.

"Waffles?" The waffles my aunt made me were whole-grain, organic, and, honestly, bland - much like the rest of everything else I eat - but she did allow me to have honey with them, and I could admit that I really liked honey.

Natsu nodded as he considered my answer. "Okay, good choice. I really like waffles, too. Especially with strawberries, blueberries, overflowing with whipped cream and syrup, walnuts, bananas, powdered sugar…" He trailed off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

I blinked at him. I was astounded. Waffles could really go with all those toppings? I've only ever had honey, and just a little drizzle if that. He tilted his head as he noticed my expression. His mouth slowly grew, almost as if he wasn't sure if I was being serious or not.

"How do you like your waffles?" he asked, carefully.

"Normally I have them with honey," I answered, shrugging my embarrassment away. It may not be as spectacular as his dream waffles, but they still tasted pretty good.

He blinked at me with a blank stare. "That's it?"

I could only nod, feeling shameful that I haven't broadened my culinary appetite enough.

"Have you wanted to try it any other way? Waffles and strawberries are a classic combination."

I slowly lowered my gaze to my hands that rested in my lap. Should we continue this conversation? Couldn't I just order that chicken thing that I saw and prayed that it was still edible?

"I'm not fed sweet things very often," I managed a mumble. "I've never had strawberries, or blueberries. Mostly I'm allowed prunes. That's about as much fruit as I'm allowed."

A loud clanging noise caused me - and every other patron in the building - to jump with the sudden loudness crashing through the silent atmosphere. My heart pounded at the unexpected sound, and I stared at Natsu, who stared back. We were both stunned, but for different reasons.

Apparently he had dropped his fork by only barely moving his hand. My confession had startled him just as much as his reaction startled me.

"You've never had strawberries?" he nearly shouted. I jumped and waved my hands at him, begging him to quiet down. He completely ignored me and waved a waiter to our table. I had to cover my face in my hands as he ordered a large bowl of assorted fruits, especially strawberries.

I'd never felt more mortified about my eating habits than I did just then. Was it really such a big deal that I wasn't allowed to eat anything without prior approval? My aunt had always told me that strawberries have seeds on the outsides, and those seeds could get stuck in my teeth, my throat, and my intestines. I didn't have any pockets in my insides, so I didn't think the seeds were that bad, but she was never too careful.

Within minutes, the waiter returned with a bowl full of fruit. There were orange things cut in a half circle, along with green things cut the same. There were little yellow squares, orange-yellow strips, little purple and blue balls, and odd cone shaped red fruit with green leaves on the tops. I knew enough about fruit to know I was looking at strawberries, blueberries, and grapes, but the yellow, orange, green, and orange-yellow things were a mystery to me.

Immediately Natsu grabbed a strawberry, cut off the leaves, and handed me the red fruit. It wasn't very big, and he waited patiently for me to grab the fruit from his fingers. I gingerly reached out and grabbed the little fruit, leaving a red stain on his fingers, and placed it against my mouth. I felt nervous, not because of the taste, but because of the unfortunate things that could happen the moment I opened my mouth and popped it in. What if I was allergic? Well, I had been holding the thing for awhile now, so if I was allergic I'd be having a reaction by now...right?

Natsu sat perfectly still, his wide eyes trained on the strawberry by my mouth. I was sure my face was as red as the little fruit I held, considering how out of proportion Natsu blew the situation. So I'd never had a strawberry before, big deal! I had accepted the fact that I was going to die before I'd had one, so I wasn't entirely devastated by it.

I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth. Sure, I was nervous as heck, but Natsu's stare wasn't helping it any. I glanced between him and the strawberry, feeling a little stage fright, if anything. I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my mouth. I waved at Natsu.

"Can you not watch me?" I pleaded.

"Can you just eat it?" He rolled his eyes but looked away regardless.

Suddenly feeling braver, I squeezed my eyes shut and bit the bottom half of the strawberry. I chewed as sweet juices filled my mouth. It wasn't as sweet as honey, but the taste was amazing. I greedily popped the other half in my mouth and audibly moaned my approval.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Natsu grinning ear to ear at me. He reached into the bowl, grabbed a blueberry, and ate it, obviously pleased with himself.

I blushed and cleared my throat, the aftereffects of the fruit still lingering on my tongue. I timidly reached for another strawberry and pulled the leaves off.

"Best thing I've ever tasted," I mumbled before eating my second strawberry.

Natsu's smile grew - if that was possible - and he nodded. "Try the other stuff, too."

I licked my lips and stared hungrily at the bowl, contemplating his suggestion, but the other strawberry was too delicious looking to pass up. As I grabbed another one, he started laughing at me. I ignored him as I continued to eat, though I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the sound of his laugh.

He shrugged and grabbed another random fruit. I watched as he started to chew thoughtfully.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who hasn't had fruit before," he mumbled. "Is that your murderous aunt or overprotective uncle?"

I wondered how much I should tell him, how much I wanted to tell him. At this point all information I held back was out of embarrassment instead of me just wanting to keep my lifestyle to myself.

"My aunt," I muttered, keeping my head down. I wondered what he must think of me, as a sheltered human being who's never eaten fruit. If only I could tell him exactly what else lifestyle comforts I've missed out on. "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "I figured that, since we both like each other, we treat this as the date I failed to give you last night. I want to know more about you."

I choked on the strawberry. I completely forgot about that, to be honest. Fear suddenly ripped through me, and I set my hands in my lap, clenching them tightly together. I wasn't sure why I was scared - it should make a girl feel happy that the boy she likes, likes her back - but it came either way. I know it was just the previous day that I was all for going out on a date, but now that we're actually in a romantic restaurant, talking with each other...I don't know if I could continue this.

Besides, since when did I like him? When I had mentioned it earlier, I meant as a platonic way, not romantic in any sense. Was that why I was so scared? I had told myself, a long time ago, that I wouldn't allow myself to be put in this sort of situation. So why was I there?

Did I want to go back? Back to my solitude, living day by day, floating through life, waiting for my death to finally take me. I couldn't do that. In just a short amount of time, Fairy Tail had become my lifeline, and I wanted to live for it. Natsu was my ticket in, so I guess I did sort of owe him, didn't I?

The fear receded, and I was left with the motivation I needed to get through this. I want to make it to Fantasia. I want to sing for the world, if only for a short time.

I looked up at Natsu and realized that I wanted to date him. He was handsome - a kind smile, tan skin, beautiful eyes, an interesting hair color that stood out. He was a likeable guy, very talented, and, so far, he'd never held back in anything. He deserved to know about me. I owed him that much, didn't I?

I tilted my head slightly and smiled, the warmest, most sincere smile I could muster. He straightened, his body stilling for a second.

Then again, everything that I've just thought could have been an after effect of the strawberries.

"What else do you want to know?" I courageously asked. I watched him gulp, and take a deep breath. I owed him, that's all I had to keep telling myself. No matter what he asks me, I'll tell him the truth.

 **AN: So, I need to take another break...again I'm updating faster than I can type...I'll update again on Friday, hopefully that'll give me enough time. Also! I don't think I've gone over this chapter to look for mistakes, so if you spot any, please forgive me! Another also! The next couple chapters might seem a tad bit slow, but that's okay, because things happen in chapter 19. So, without further ado, please review and follow/fave if you haven't already.**


	17. I've Been Watching You

Chapter 17

"What's your favorite color?"

Granted, I had been expecting harder questions, but so far all he has asked me are my favorite things.

"Pink."

"Really?" His head tilted slightly as his eyebrows furrowed. "I wouldn't have guessed that. I don't think I've seen a pink thing on you...ever."

"What did you think it was?"

"I don't know." His head went the other way. "Blue? Or purple. But mostly blue. I'm a red guy, myself." He reached for a chip and dipped it in the salsa. He nodded at me. "Your turn."

He came up with the idea to trade off questions, that way we both learned things about each other without overwhelming anyone. It was a good idea, since I had things I wanted to know about him as well. Unlucky for him, though, I was asking the hard questions. My first question was who _Drink A Beer_ was about, but he still refused to tell me.

"Where did you grow up?" I asked.

"A few miles south of Magnolia. My family had a farm, but we didn't really grow anything. My mom died when I was a baby, my father was overworked to keep me and my brother healthy and happy."

"Are they still at the farm?"

"Nope. My turn." He paused, took a drink of his alcoholic beverage - beer or something, I wasn't really paying attention - and looked around the room. Most of the people that were there when we first walked in had left, and a group of new patrons filled the small dining room. Gray and Juvia were still sitting at the same table, and I was glad they were still there.

"What's your favorite season?"

I took a deep breath and puffed my cheeks. Was he really not going to ask anything personal? I was so ready to spill my guts out for the guy, but he won't delve deeper. I'm not really complaining, it's just frustrating that I gathered up all this courage and he won't try to learn anything deeper about me.

"Spring." I pushed the chicken around on my plate. I had started with the favorites - I know his favorite food, drink, color, and movie - but I wanted to know more about him. "Does your father and brother still live on that farm?" I repeated my previous question since his previous answer I wasn't satisfied with.

He took a deep breath and leaned back in the booth. "No. My father died a few years ago, and my brother is away in some other country doing something super important because he's so super smart and doesn't have time to contact his family." He looked at me and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was more of a bitter smile, and, compared to his usual smiles, I didn't like it all.

"What's your favorite animal?"

I dropped my fork, jumping at the loud clang it created. I hadn't meant to drop it on the plate, but I couldn't take anymore favorite questions. I leaned forward.

"Why do you keep asking those questions?" I whispered. "Don't you want to know something else? I feel a little awkward being the only one asking anything other than your favorite I-don't-care-what."

He blinked at me, and I returned to my comfortable position. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't want you to be sad again," he said after a few moments of silence. "The last time I asked you something personal you ended up crying for about five minutes. I don't want to see you sad again."

I looked down to hide a small smile on my lips. At first I was a little shocked, but then he repeated himself and my body slowly warmed. So he wasn't asking anything personal because he didn't want me to cry. I chanced a glance up at him. He was looking at the wall next to us, his finger scratching his cheek. He looked a little timid, which I had never thought I'd see him being. It was strange. He was so straightforward about everything, and with something as little as that he was suddenly embarrassed?

"Horses," I said. He flinched and blinked at me. I shrugged. "My favorite animals are horses. When my parents were alive we each had one. Mine was named Gomez, for some reason, I'm not sure. We would take them on long rides, going deep into the mountains behind our home, camp out, and then head back in the morning. My mother wanted to start training me for the rodeo." I looked down at my plate. "She died before we could do anything."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, and I shrugged.

"I was too young to really want to do that, I was just happy to spend time with my family."

"You know you don't hear stories like yours." I looked up to see him smiling at me, his cheek resting on his hand. "Normally, when you have a family with famous parents, they're either too busy to spend any time with their kids or their kids are too important to want to be anywhere near them."

"Yeah, our situation was pretty special."

"It's your turn."

I took a drink of my water and glanced out at the dining room, thinking about I wanted to ask next.

"What did you do before joining Fairy Tail?"

"What every kid does, I guess. Go to school, do chores, cause as much trouble as I possibly could."

"Then how did you get into Fairy Tail?"

"Hey, one question at a time. Are you finished eating?" He leaned back. "I want to get at least one song in before your uncle starts worrying again."

A breathy chuckle escaped my lips and I gently pushed my plate away from me. After all, I had been just playing with my food for the last thirty minutes. Without further ado, I assumed, he ruffled his hair and scooched out of the booth. He ruffled his shirt, and held his hand out to mine. I gently placed my hand in his, and he helped me out of the booth. Without letting me go, he started pulling me towards the exit.

"Uh, Natsu?" I glanced behind us as he opened the door. "Don't we have to pay?"

He ushered me out the door, and reclaimed my hand in his. I could feel a blush instantly growing on my face as he gently led me towards his truck.

"I have an account here," he answered, so nonchalantly. "They figured that since I eat here so often that they just charge everything to my card automatically."

"Are they that trustworthy?"

He scratched the back of head as he held the passenger door open for me. "Well, you wouldn't think so, but I do have a method to keep track of all my expenses. I'm not irresponsible, you know."

I smiled as he closed the door. That was nice to know, that he was good with money. Okay, he didn't exactly admit to being good with money, more like good at keeping an eye on how much goes where. If he really was good, he wouldn't eat out so much.

As soon as he turned the truck on, he started fiddling with his radio.

"I will also have you know, I have changed the music." He glanced at me. "Just another way of me trying to keep you happy."

I couldn't help laugh as the song started, and I instantly realized it was one of his own. I wanted to tell him that I actually did enjoy listening to my father sing, but something held me back. I was happy that he was so concerned with my well being, and I couldn't bring myself to correct him.

 _Driving through town, just my boy and me  
_ _With a Happy Meal in his booster seat  
_ _Knowing that he couldn't have the toy 'til his nuggets were gone_

I had heard this song once or twice before - Juvia had played it for me. This song raised another question for him. Normally his songs were about having fun, but this one sounded like something a father would sing about his son. Now, I may not know him as much as I'd like to, but I was pretty certain that Natsu wasn't a father. So why would he sing this song?

 _A green traffic light turned straight to red  
_ _I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath  
_ _His fries went a-flying and his orange drink covered his lap_

I glanced over to ask him, but I stopped, my mouth frozen in motion. He was singing along with the song, a small smile on his face. Now, this was curious. Was he a father?

 _Well, then my four-year-old said a four letter word  
_ _That started with "s" and I was concerned  
_ _So I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to talk like that?"_

I relaxed in my seat and contented myself to watch him. He seemed like such a free spirit, like nothing could bother him, though I knew something was. He wouldn't tell me, almost as if, by not telling me, he was keeping himself from reliving whatever it was.

 _He said, "I've been watching you, dad. Ain't that cool?  
_ _I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you.  
_ _And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
_ _We got cowboy boots and camo pants.  
_ _Yeah, we're just alike. Hey, ain't we, dad?  
_ _I wanna do everything you do.  
_ _So I've been watching you."_

He sniffed and wiped his nose, his eyes constantly on the move as he's looking through the mirrors, watching the other drivers, trying to keep his concentration on driving. I remembered him telling me that his own father had passed away a few years ago. Was it hard for him to listen to this song that probably reminded him of his own father?

 _We got back home and I went to the barn  
_ _I bowed my head and I prayed real hard  
_ _Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."  
_ _Then this side of bedtime later that night  
_ _Turning on my son's Scooby Doo nightlight  
_ _He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees_

His situation was almost like mine. We had both lost our fathers, and, from the way he reacted to the song - a sigh here, a throaty cough there, itching at his nose from time to time - I could safely assume he loved his father, probably more than anything.

 _He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
_ _And spoke to God like he was talking to a friend  
_ _And I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?"_

I closed my eyes and let the sounds of the music and his voice lull me into a contentment that I hadn't felt for a long time. His voice had the same effect the previous night, when he was singing in tune with my father. Now, it sounded like Natsu was singing with Natsu, and it was a little amusing, though I dared not laugh.

 _He said, "I've been watching you, dad. Ain't that cool?  
_ _I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you.  
_ _And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
_ _We like fixing things and holding mama's hand.  
_ _Yeah we're just alike. Hey, ain't we, dad?  
_ _I wanna do everything you do.  
_ _So I've been watching you."_

Images of my family flashed behind my eyelids, and I reveled in them. It had been such a long time that I could think of my parents without crying. Now it seemed refreshing, and I breathed deeply.

 _With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug  
_ _Said, "My little bear is growing up."  
_ _He said, "But when I'm big I'll still know what to do."  
_ _'Cause I've been watching you, dad. Ain't that cool?  
_ _I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you.  
_ _And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
_ _By then I'll be strong as Superman.  
_ _We'll be just alike. Hey, won't we, dad?  
_ _When I can do everything you do,  
_ _'Cause I've been watching you."  
_ _[Watching You - Rodney Atkins]_

As the song ended I opened my eyes and rolled my head so I could look at Natsu again. We were at a stoplight, and his eyes were cast upwards, a small smile on his face. Without thinking, I held out my hand and rested it on his arm. He jumped and looked at me, his eyes wide, and I could see traces of unshed tears. I gave him a warm smile, and his lips curved upward slightly. He had let me into his past, and I was appreciative for it.

"Want to tell me about that one?" I asked. I let go of his arm just long enough to turn the volume down so we could talk without being interrupted. It happened quite often for me, to tune out of a conversation and concentrate on the music playing in the background. Right now, though, I think he needed my full attention, and I was more than willing to give it to him.

He shrugged and started driving again. "When I was first getting started, we were trying to think up ideas for songs, and I mentioned a conversation I once had with my dad. Laxus liked the idea and he wrote it for me to sing."

I gently squeezed his arm, then retreated it. How heartwarming, singing a song, not only about your dad, but taking words from a conversation he once had with him.

"That was before he died," he added. "I sang it at his funeral, barely made it passed the first verse, but I had help."

"Who helped you?"

He cleared his throat. "A friend."

And that was all he would tell me, despite my trying to find out more. I wanted to know about him, just like he wanted to know about me, but he wasn't willing to tell me the things I wanted to know most. I couldn't exactly call it a double standard, considering I wouldn't tell him about my health - he never asked, and was it really my fault that he had no curiosity in the matter? He had given me so many clues about his past that I wanted to know, but he wouldn't tell me anything concrete, and it was driving me crazy.

We pulled into the parking lot of _Night in the Country_ , and, without waiting for him this time, I opened the door and hopped out. I decided to leave my purse in the truck, but kept my phone in my jacket pocket. I was debating whether or not to reveal that I was wearing shorts underneath my skirt, I quite liked the feeling of the flowing fabric around my legs.

I took a deep breath and gathered all my courage. If Natsu held true to his word, I don't think I'd have time to take a break from singing. The previous night he had been up on stage for a full hour before relinquishing the mic, so who knew how long he would force me to be up there with him. I just hoped I had enough strength to last that long.

I looped my arm in his, and we walked into the bar, the sound of my humming the song we had just listened to drowned out by the loud music emitting from within.

 **AN: So, I don't really have much to say...thanks for all the loves! :D I'm watching Footlose, so my attention is pulled in two different directions, but I promised an update on Friday, so here I am! Well, I know I took a break from updating to write more, but, honestly, I just got a chapter and a half typed...I've been so exhausted, mentally and physically. It's tough when you absolutely love your job, the customers, and the people you work with, cept that one person...ew. Bad zen. Anywho, please review, and follow/fave if you haven't already. I love each and every one of you, and I'll see you at the next chapter.**


	18. It Ain't Me Babe -Two Is Better Than One

Chapter 18

To make good on his word, Natsu had me almost immediately on stage with him, and he was introducing me. I barely had enough time to warm myself up before the music started to a song I barely knew, but had heard once before. Thankfully it was a mellow song, and I used it for a warm up. I didn't have as many parts to sing as I did the previous night, or with any other song I was sure he was going to make me sing, so I was grateful for it.

However, as soon as it was over, another song started, and I barely had enough time to transition to the next song. The way he was able to seamlessly go from one song to the next was astonishing.

 _Go away from my window  
_ _Leave at your own chosen speed  
_ _I'm not the one you want, babe  
_ _I'm not the one you need_

I smiled at the age old song, one of the classics. I knew I would have a smile on my face as I sang, but that made it all the more enjoyable for both me and the crowd. The smile would definitely have a positive effect on our harmony.

 _You say you're lookin' for someone  
_ _Who's never weak but always strong  
_ _To protect you and defend you  
_ _Whether you are right or wrong  
_ _Someone to open each and every door.  
_ _But it ain't me, babe  
_ _No, no, no, it ain't me, babe  
_ _It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe._

I had to suppress a laugh as some of the men in the crowd raised the hands and gestured towards themselves, saying something about them being the ones I'm looking for. Was this how performing always was? There was so much interaction with the crowd that it was almost intoxicating in its own right.

 _Go lightly from the ledge, babe  
_ _Go lightly on the ground  
_ _I'm not the one you want, babe  
_ _I'll only let you down  
_ _You say you're lookin' for someone  
_ _Who'll promise never to part  
_ _Someone to close his eyes to you  
_ _Someone to close his heart  
_ _Someone to die for you and more.  
_ _But it ain't me, babe  
_ _No, no, no, it ain't me, babe  
_ _It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe._

I knew Natsu had noticed the attention I was getting from the other men, especially after he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I blushed and nearly faltered in my words, which wouldn't be noticeable since the music was so loud and Natsu was pretty much carrying us both through it.

 _You say you're lookin' for someone  
_ _To pick you up each time you fall  
_ _To gather flowers constantly  
_ _And to come each time you call  
_ _And will love you for your life  
_ _And nothin' more.  
_ _But it ain't me, babe  
_ _No, no, no, it ain't me, babe  
_ _It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe.  
_ _[It Ain't Me Babe - Johnny Cash ft. June Carter]_

We were cheered, and I found myself with my arms around Natsu's neck as he picked me up and, somehow, tossed me onto his back for a piggyback. He handed our microphones to Sting and he carried me off the stage. I tapped his shoulder, but he just hefted me up higher. I blushed as I felt the warmth of his arms under my knees, holding me tightly against him.

"You look like you needed a break," he yelled - the sound of the music had somehow gotten louder and the dancing and cheering of the crowd with it - and plopped me down in a chair. "I'll be right back. I'll go get drinks."

I looked around as he walked off to the bar. It looked like the same people were there as last night, and I wondered how many of them had jobs to get to in the morning. My, these were lively folk. I became entranced with watching the people dance, everyone hardly listening to the person sing, but letting the music flow through their bodies.

I looked up at the stage to watch as Sting danced and sang. I laughed as he blew a kiss to the crowd as Natsu placed a glass of water in front of me. I took the drink and sipped, surprised by how warm my body had been. The liquid flowed through my body, cooling me down immediately, letting out my satisfaction with an audible hum.

I opened my eyes - having not remembered when I closed them - and was greeted by the image of Natsu watching me, a small smile on his face. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and looked away, unable to hold his stare. I wanted to watch the dancers more, anything to keep me from sitting, completely aware of his eyes on me.

I secretly wanted to join them, but I didn't aggravate my throat. I know I hadn't had one since early the previous day, and I wasn't even completely sure strenuous activities would inflame it, but I didn't want to take that chance. I felt movement behind me, and was very proud of myself that I managed to not flinch when I felt Natsu's face close to mine when he suddenly spoke, low, next to my ear.

"Do you want to dance?"

I answered by vigorously shaking my head. I was too embarrassed.

"Looks like Levy and Gajeel made up."

I scrunched my eyebrows and glanced back at him - unable to stop myself from flinching this time. His face was closer to mine than I had expected. He must have felt the change in my breathing - from calm to erratic - and he turned to me, bringing our faces even closer. He smiled then nodded in the direction of the crowd, signaling me to look where he was gesturing to.

I glanced back towards the stage, just in time to see Levy and Gajeel make their way to the stage, his arm around her shoulder, and hers around his waist. I smiled, thinking they must have had a worthwhile talk after last night. They had made up, just like Natsu and I had.

I blushed and tried to move away from his body, fully aware of the heat radiating off him. No, we were nothing like Levy and Gajeel. They were a couple, and Natsu and I were just partners, working together until the big event a few months from now.

"We're going to keep the trend going with another classic," Levy announced into the microphone. She walked up to one of the sound systems, and pushed a few buttons. Gajeel stood there with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face as he surveyed the crowd - which had grown quiet except for a few whistles and hollers of appreciation.

One woman was even brave enough to call out her love for the man. I guess that was a common occurrence for the people in the music business, so it wasn't a surprise to see him not even bat an eyelash at the confession.

"Gajeel normally only plays bass," Natsu whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. I wondered if he realized what he was doing to me. "It's always amusing to see him actually sing."

I blinked and glanced at him. "But he seemed like he did it all the time when you guys were up there last night."

"That was actually the first time he went up there with me in about a month. And the only reason why he sang that song was because he knows the guy who originally performed it."

"Do you ever sing your own songs?"

"All the time." He laughed.

The music started, catching my attention to the stage as Levy and Gajeel started singing another older song, one just like the one Natsu and I sang last. The people started to couple as everyone realized it was a slow song, and my heart started pounding as Natsu stood and placed his body in front of me, blocking my view. I gulped and looked up at him as he held his hand out to me, a happy grin on his face.

 _I remember what you wore on the first day  
_ _You came into my life and I thought hey  
_ _You know, this could be something_

I took a moment to decide whether or not to dance with him. My breathing started to quicken as I reached out and took his hand. He smiled and wrapped his fingers through mine, locking our hands together as he pulled me out of my chair and led me to the floor.

 _'Cause everything you do and words you say  
_ _You know that it all takes my breath away  
_ _And now I'm left with nothing_

I refused to look at Natsu as we took our place in the middle of the dancers. No one was paying attention to us as he pulled me close to him, his free arm wrapping around my waist, his hand shifting so he had my hand in his grip. Glancing up at the stage, I noticed that even Levy and Gajeel were in their own little world.

 _So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
_ _And maybe two is better than one  
_ _But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
_ _And you've already got me coming undone  
_ _And I'm thinking two is better than one_

I was, by no means, a novice dancer, but I was amazed by how well Natsu danced. He took the lead flawlessly, though we only swayed back and forth, never moving from our spot.

 _I remember every look upon your face  
_ _The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
_ _You make it hard for breathing  
_ _'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
_ _I think of you and everything's okay  
_ _I'm finally now believing_

Despite my fear of our bodies being so close together, he was very considerate, making sure there were no more than two inches between us.

 _Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
_ _Maybe two is better than one  
_ _But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
_ _And you've already got me coming undone  
_ _And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"So, it's my turn," Natsu whispered, having leaned down without my knowing. Then again, I would have known if I was paying any attention to him. I looked up at him furrowed my eyebrows, not quite sure what he was talking about. He shrugged. "It's my turn to ask you a question."

I nodded, allowing him to ask away. I wasn't even aware we were still playing that game.

"What's your favorite song your parents performed?"

 _I remember what you wore on the first day  
_ _You came into my life and I thought, hey_

"Together, or separate?"

He shrugged. "Whichever is your favorite."

I bit my lip and looked away, thinking. Of all the songs my parents wrote and performed together, I had to say that I loved my father's solo works the most. Since it wasn't often, it was always a special occasion when he came out with something just for himself. All his solo songs he had written for me and my mother, always singing about love and family.

 _Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
_ _Maybe two is better than one  
_ _There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
_ _And you've already got me coming undone  
_ _And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
_ _'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
_ _There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
_ _But I've figured out with all that's said and done  
_ _Two is better than one, two is better than one  
_ _[Two Is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift]_

And of all the songs my father sang, the ones he wrote for me always had a special place in my heart. I smiled and looked back at him.

" _My Little Girl_ ," I answered.  
 _[My Little Girl - Tim McGraw]_

Natsu scoffed. "And you call _me_ conceited?"

I swatted him as the couples dispersed as another song started. "Laugh all you want. Every song my father was ever involved in was all about heart, the love he had for his family. He was always able to look at his life and not regret a single thing. At least, not until - "

I was cut off when Natsu pulled me against him, my face burying into his shirt. He probably thought I was going to start crying again, and he was saving me from doing it in public. Despite his wrong assumption - I was no where near crying, and I liked talking about my family with him - I fisted my hands in the back of his shirt. I wasn't going to admit that I liked when he wrapped his arms around me.

He stroked my hair as he gently led me back to our table.

"Hey," he whispered, "I think I should take you home. I've had you for awhile, now, and I don't want your uncle to actually kill me."

I smiled and looked up at him. "One more song before we go?"

He nodded, and, with a newfound purpose, I ran to the stage, leaving him by our table. I wanted to sing a song by myself, not to mention when he said he was going to take me home, I suddenly didn't want to leave. I figured one more song should be enough to get my fill for the time being.

With no song planned, I approached the stage, and hoped that I would be okay for my first solo performance since my audition.

The rest of that night had been flawless, and not much more progressed between Natsu and me. I say progress, because, as time went by, I realized how much I wanted to toss my "no romance" rule out the window. Maybe we would have become a couple - if Juvia had anything to do with it, we would probably be married by now - but I kept him at a safe distance. We managed to learn more about each other, but it was as far friends would go.

He still didn't know about my condition, and I didn't know much about his career decisions, or why he can't sing sad songs. He was more than happy to help me with Whiskey Lullaby, but he refused to sing the correct parts. He would only go so far to hum the tune.

I did, however, let myself become perfectly fine with singing a different song with him, a love song, that I knew he and the people would want. Every night we'd go to _A Night In The Country_ , and, every night, I became more and more comfortable singing duets with him. I was becoming more confident as a performer, and I realized that, the more I sang, the less my throat hurt. My doctor even saw a change in my health, and he was almost optimistic about my feeling better.

There was just one month before Fantasia before I had another flare up, and none of us knew just how damaging - physical and emotional - this one was.

 **AN: Oh, snap, things are happening soon. Thanks for the reviews, and don't forget to fave/follow if you haven't already. Everything is appreciated. We're winding down...and then I'll get to introduce my next project that I'm working on. Woop woop. Exciting stuff. I'll see you guys next chapter! 3's always!**


	19. Runaway Train

Chapter 19

There were a total of five souls in the conference room. Natsu, Laxus, and I sat together around his contraption, discussing our plans for the performance, while Juvia and Gray were in their usual spot in the furthermost corner, playing a card game, of all things. We each had three songs planned, two on our own, and our duet. We had met with the band that was going to play the background music, and I think practicing with them was the best part about getting ready for Fantasia.

It was a group of musicians who were designated to those of us who didn't perform with a band, which was the majority of people in Fairy Tail. I asked Natsu if he was ever in a full band, and I was surprised when he actually answered. Yes, he was. Apparently, even before his rock phase, he was in a boy band. He wouldn't tell me all who was in the band, but Laxus had pointed to himself and held up four more fingers. I assumed that meant there was Natsu and Laxus, plus four more guys. I was reeling by this bit of information, but neither of them explained deeper.

I would have investigated this myself, but I had been too busy. Natsu had been with me just about every day, except the days he practiced with the band. Apparently I wasn't allowed to watch him practice, but he absolutely refused to let me practice in peace.

Due to the event being only a month away, the band was busy with other singers, so we only had recordings to work with, which was fine for now.

I was in the middle of practicing _If I Die Young_ when I noticed Natsu staring out the window, a distracted expression on his face. Gray and Juvia were sitting at the conference table, encouraging me on, but I kept glancing back at Natsu.

When the music was over, I grabbed Laxus's headphones and leaned close to his ear so I could whisper without Natsu hearing me. Naturally, Laxus jumped and was about to literally punch me for daring to touch his headphones, but he blinked at me and slowly lowered his hand, though he didn't let up on his glare. After working with him for two months, his hard expressions no longer intimidated me. I had learned, early on, that he was just a big sweetheart that used aggressiveness to heighten his "man-card". He would never physically harm anyone, that I know of, but Natsu did tell me about one time when he beat up a guy for disrespecting the Strauss sisters.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered, jerking my head in Natsu's direction.

Laxus glanced over to see Natsu not paying attention to us, and he sighed, looking back at me. "An important date is coming up. He always gets like this around this time. Don't worry, give him a couple days and he'll be back to normal."

Without another word, he put his headphones back on and turned back to his machine. I puffed my cheeks out and placed my fists on my hips. I wanted to know the reason for Natsu always hiding his reasons for being morose, but nobody would tell me anything. The moment I'd bring it up, they'd get uncomfortable and change the subject.

Just then, Levy and Gajeel entered the room. I greeted them happily, but Gajeel barely spared me a glance as he walked to Natsu. Levy joined me and Laxus, asking about my progress, but I couldn't take my eyes off the boys as Gajeel whispered something to Natsu, and then the two boys left the room. I looked back at Levy, an eyebrow raised, waiting for her to explain.

"Practice," she said simply, as if that answered all my questions. She turned away from me and started pushing buttons on Laxus's computer, effectively earning an annoyed swat from him.

I looked, pleadingly, at Gray and Juvia. The two spirits seemed to understand what I wanted, and Juvia hopped up from her seat, flying towards the door.

"I'll go see what's going on!" she called as she disappeared through the doorway. Gray crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"I'm staying in case you need me," he said. I had suspected he was feeling a little unneeded since I hadn't had a flare up in so long, but he refused to leave my side for too long, which Juvia, oddly, didn't seem to mind as much. Maybe it was because Natsu and I had grown so close, though nothing romantic had developed between us. She wasn't giving up, though.

I turned back to Levy. "Practicing what? I didn't know they were doing a song together."

The other girl cleared her throat and laced her fingers together, her hands resting in front of her. She glanced down to Laxus, who gave a one-shoulder shrug and went back to his work. Levy sighed and motioned for me to sit down at the table. I did as I was told, trying not to seem too excited about what deep, dark secret that she was about to tell me.

"I think it'll be best to leave them be for the next couple of days," she said, glancing back at Laxus for a moment. He hadn't moved an inch, meaning he probably had the music turned up really loud to drown us out.

"What's going on?" I asked. "If Natsu would let me leave him alone, I would, but he just seems to appear out of nowhere most times."

This brought out a small laugh from her, and she wiped her eyes, though I didn't see any tears forming.

"To be honest, I think you are what he needs right now. He really needs a friend he can lean on. I'm trying to get Gajeel to allow me to comfort him, but I can only expect so much from him."

"Why? What's going on?"

"He didn't tell you?" She blinked at me, seemingly completely confused. Again, she glanced back at the unresponsive Laxus, then leaned close and brought her voice to a whisper. "A friend of theirs passed away a few years ago and the anniversary is in a couple days."

Naturally, I gasped and brought my hands to my mouth. I had no idea that that was what Natsu had been so distracted with. If only he had told me...It must have been a close friend to affect the ever so happy Natsu to act the complete opposite.

"Sting and Rogue hold a tribute night at the club for their friend, so they're practicing for that."

I bit my lip and glanced at Gray. I was about to be bold, and, though I knew Natsu wouldn't like it, I felt like I needed to be there with him. Sure, he had Gajeel with him, but I felt like he needed more support.

"Can we go watch them?" I asked, looking back Levy. Again, she blinked in surprise at me.

"Actually, I was just going to grab the music from Laxus and we were going to head to the studio. Didn't he tell you that's what they were doing today?"

"No. He didn't tell me any of this! This whole time he was hurting, and I didn't know. I could have done _something_ to help ease his pain, but I had no idea."

"Well, that's Natsu, so it can be expected." Laxus had turned towards us and held out a little flash drive to Levy, who took it gently and placed it in her pocket. "Doesn't want anyone to worry about him, but can't stand it when someone acts that way towards him." He cleared his throat and turned away.

Levy stood from her chair, and I followed. We left Laxus alone in the room, and we walked down the hall to the recording rooms. When we arrived, Gajeel and Natsu were already practicing, but they were both doing their own things that it sounded like jibberish.

However, I was still upset that he hadn't told me about this. I walked into the recording area, hands on my hips, and a solid glare stuck on him.

"Natsu Dragneel," I snapped. He jumped and blinked at me. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

He glanced, first at Gajeel, then to Levy, neither of them helping him the silent way he was asking for help. In fact, Levy had walked up to Gajeel and they were studying the wall like it was the most important and exciting thing they'd ever seen.

"What are you talking about?" he finally asked.

I felt Juvia and Gray behind me, close. I knew they were worried that if I got worked up something could happen, but it'd been so long that I doubted anything would happen now.

"Why didn't you tell me about this tribute thing?"

Realization dawned on him, and he scratched his head. "Uh, well...You've been with us for so long already that I kinda figured you already knew about it."

"How would I know about it when you never told me?"

"I don't know." He had said this as simply as if he were talking about the weather. For some reason this irritated me more, and I crossed my arms over my chest with a huff. "Well, you know about it now, so can we practice?" He glanced at the other two in the room.

Gajeel, ever the stoic man I'd come to realize, just gave him a short nod and grabbed a guitar that had been resting on a stand just next to him.

Levy hooked her arm through mine and led me back a few steps. Normally we'd leave the recording area, but since they weren't recording we were free to watch inside. I was not satisfied, however.

"And are you going to tell me who it's for?" I asked.

"Well, I could give you the story now, but Gajeel and Levy look like they're just here for practice."

Levy leaned close to me. "I'll fill you in, don't worry," she whispered. She nodded to the two boys, and Gajeel started strumming his guitar.

 _Call you up in the middle of the night  
_ _like a firefly without a light  
_ _you were there like a blowtorch burning  
_ _I was a key that could use a little turning_

"The song they're playing now was written by our friend," she whispered. I didn't know why, but just hearing the first few lines had already brought tears to my eyes.

 _so tired that I couldn't even sleep  
_ _so many secrets I couldn't keep  
_ _promised myself I wouldn't weep  
_ _one more promise I couldn't keep_

"It was his last one," she continued. "He finished it just two days before he passed. Natsu and Gajeel released it later in his honor."

I sniffed.

 _it seems no one can help me now  
_ _i'm in too deep  
_ _there's no way out  
_ _this time i have really lead myself astray_

I couldn't keep my eyes off Natsu as he sang. I wasn't used to him singing a song like this. Normally he was a happy-go-lucky, life is an amazing party kind of guy. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes were closed, his hands were holding the microphone so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

 _runaway train, never goin' back  
_ _wrong way on a one-way track  
_ _seems like i should be getting somewhere  
_ _somehow i'm neither here nor there_

"He had a hard life," Levy continued, and I could hear that she was about to cry as well. "Things were just starting to go right for all of them, and then it happened so suddenly that, honestly we didn't think Natsu would recover from it." I felt her warm hand grab mine, and I forced myself to look away from Natsu.

 _can you help me remember how to smile?  
_ _make it somehow all seem worthwhile  
_ _how on earth did i get so jaded?  
_ _life's mysteries seem so faded_

She was smiling at me, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I don't think he's ever been as happy before her met you, you know."

My breath caught in my throat and I bit my lip, willing myself not to let more tears fall. My face was already threatening as it scrunched up. I suddenly felt so guilty, letting myself be attached to him. My time was very limited, but he's already gone through a personal loss of a dear friend.

 _i can go where noone else can go  
_ _i know what no one else knows  
_ _here i am just drownin' in the rain  
_ _with a ticket for a runaway train_

I had to tell him. It wasn't fair for him to live on thinking he's found another close friendship, just for it to be taken away from him again. He needed to know that my life was fragile. Would he remain friends with me? Or will he want to stay away from any further hurt and try to protect himself from it?

 _and everything seems cut and dry  
_ _day and night  
_ _earth and sky  
_ _somehow i just don't believe it_

I was going to tell him, I decided. Tonight, before we head to the club. He deserved to know, and I was just keeping this important information from him. My heart ached with the visions I began to have of how that conversation would go.

 _runaway train, never goin' back  
_ _wrong way on a one-way track  
_ _seems like i should be getting somewhere  
_ _somehow i'm neither here nor there_

He could react a number of ways, and my brain couldn't stay on a single one to help me prepare. He could stay friends with me, not want to see me again in order to protect himself from further pain, or - and this one was my biggest fear - he'd try to cure me. There was only one way to help me, and it wasn't a sure way, which is why I hadn't done it yet. He was the type of guy who would want to do anything in his power to help a friend, whether it means the threat of death is greater than life.

I didn't want to put him through that.

 _bought a ticket for a runaway train  
_ _like a madman laughing at the rain  
_ _little out of touch, little insane  
_ _it's just easier than dealing with the pain_

I took a deep breath, not realizing that I had been holding it while I was thinking of those scenarios. A cold hand was placed on my shoulder, the opposite side Levy was standing, and I turned to see Gray watching the pair in front of us. My eyes were glued to him as he stepped towards them.

 _runaway train, never goin' back  
_ _wrong way on a one-way track  
_ _seems like i should be getting somewhere  
_ _somehow i'm neither here nor there_

"Gray-sama?" Juvia stood next to me as he walked in front of us, stopping just a few feet away from Natsu. Slowly, he turned to us, his eyes wide.

"This song sounds familiar," he whispered. Despite the music playing, we heard him. I glanced at Juvia beside me, but she had brought her hands to her mouth and was shaking her head.

 _runaway train, never comin' back  
_ _runaway train, tearin' up the track  
_ _runaway train, burnin' in my veins  
_ _i run away but it always seems the same  
_ _[Runaway Train - Soul Asylum]_

The music stopped immediately, and everyone in the room was now looking in Gray's general direction.

No, they weren't looking in his direction...they were looking _at_ him.

"Gray?" I wasn't sure who said his name at this point, it could have been Juvia, me, or Levy. I was sure that it was female, and we were all confused to see him the way he was acting. Hell, I was confused how the others could see him.

"I know that song," he said, looking back at Natsu and Gajeel. The pair in front of him dropped what they were holding, looking almost too afraid to move.

"No...no…" Juvia whispered next to me. I glanced at her again, wondering if they could see her as well.

"Gray, is that you?" I blinked and looked back to see Natsu with his hand suspended in midair. He looked conflicted, like he wanted to touch Gray, but didn't want him to disappear if his hand made contact.

I blinked again. They knew him. He knew the song. Was he…?

"How do you know my name?" Gray asked, taking a nervous step back.

I had to jump as Juvia shrieked next to me. In a flash she jumped on Gray's back and pulled him up through the roof, repeating the same word over and over.

Everyone was silent. I was looking up where the spirits disappeared to, but I noticed the rest were looking where Gray had been only moments before. They must not have seen Juvia grab him then.

The whole thing was odd, but I immediately understood what was going on - it was almost impossible not to. Gray was the one they were singing for, he was their friend that they had lost. How he had manifested himself before them, and why, were still a mystery to me.

Well, at least I can for sure say that I wasn't going crazy. Juvia and Gray were actual ghosts, and not just figments of my imagination, created due to some chemical imbalance in my brain caused by the infection, or of any other mental illness I might have concocted.

* * *

 **AN: Well, things are finally starting to happen. Don't worry, guys, the drama is real in the next upcoming chapters. Hooray for progression! Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and don't forget to fave/follow if you haven't already. Love you guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	20. If I Die Young

Chapter 20

I didn't understand the thought process of others. I didn't understand why I went along with all of them. And yet, here I found myself, walking around the building of Fairy Tail, in the middle of the night.

My doctor had to pull more than a few strings with my aunt to let me stay out all night, not to mention she wouldn't see me until dinner tomorrow evening - I'm spending the night at Fairy Tail, then I'd be going straight to work when I woke up in the morning.

A clicking sound appeared at my side, and I jumped, latching onto my partner. He laughed and the beam of his flashlight bounced.

"If you keep jumping at every little sound," he said, "then we won't be able to tell the difference between what's supernatural, and what isn't."

"I can't help it!" I whisper-yelled, holding his arm in a near-death grip. "It's creepy!"

"If it's Gray, it's actually the opposite of creepy."

I sighed, wanting to explain to him what it was that he actually saw earlier. Yes, he did set eyes on Gray, but the boy had it in his mind that the building was now haunted. He was able to convince Levy and Gajeel to spend the night in Fairy Tail to see if they couldn't find Gray again. Naturally, word got around, and everyone wanted to see Gray - or just a ghost for those who didn't know who Gray was - and that led to just about everyone scoping out the joint.

Natsu and I were partnered together by Mira, and she sent us to the twelfth floor, with Levy and Gajeel. Since the four of us were in the room when Gray appeared, they figured putting us all together on the same floor where it happened would give us a better chance at seeing him again.

I was a little taken aback by everyone's enthusiastic attitude towards seeing their long-dead friend, then again, I wasn't surprised. It was almost expected that they would want to see him again, and they were trying the only way they knew how.

If only they would let me explain that Gray had been following me now for a few months, and he was a soul collector. He didn't haunt the building...in fact, I hadn't seen either him nor Juvia since this afternoon. I knew why he was staying away - or, more accurately, Juvia was keeping him away - but I just wished one of them would at least let me know that everything is all right.

The song they played earlier was familiar to Gray, but it was the first time I had heard it. Assuming Gray hadn't heard it either, it must have been from his time when he was alive. Was he starting to remember?

I recalled Juvia explaining that once a spirit remembers how they died, they moved on. She was just keeping him from remembering, I have a little hope that he didn't remember enough to move on. Call me selfish - again - but I would want at least a chance to say goodbye.

Our little group had split up earlier, figuring it would make us seem less aggressive to a spirit with fewer people. Natsu wanted to go it alone, but I refused to a) be the third wheel with Levy and Gajeel's group; and b) go it alone! I didn't want to be alone. Just because Juvia and Gray had been following me, didn't mean I was used to ghost hunting.

"I wonder if another song will bring him out," Natsu muttered, peeking into an empty room.

I sighed, knowing Gray wouldn't show himself. They weren't even there. However, it was easier to play along than deny everything - he wouldn't listen to me, anyway.

"You're right," I whispered, still clutching his arm. "Maybe you should sing another of his songs."

"Why don't you try singing something?" He glanced down at me as we came up with nothing at the room we stopped at.

"I don't know any of his songs." I couldn't speak above a whisper. There was just something about being in the dark that made my voice refuse to go any louder.

"Well, no, but he was looking at you for a moment, there. I figured he knew you or something. Maybe hearing your voice could draw him out."

Oh, if he only knew how much of what he said was actually right. Again, though, if I told him he wouldn't believe me. They didn't believe me when I said they went through the roof instead of just disappearing on the spot.

"Again, I don't know any of his songs."

"So sing one of yours. You like the sad songs, right? Maybe if you sang one, he'll feel a connection with you."

"Or, maybe he'll feel a connection with his _best friend_ if he heard him singing his song."

Natsu sighed and stopped, turning towards me. "I've already tried singing to him again. Do you really think I wouldn't think to do that?" He glanced around us, and quickly pulled me into a secluded room. Refusing to turn on the lights, he motioned towards a table in the middle of the room.

"We can sing in here," he said. "No one to hear us, except the spirits."

Despite the darkness, I could see him standing in the middle of the room, his arms opened wide. I stepped up to him, my arms wrapped around my front. I had suddenly gotten cold, not wanting to be too far away from his warmth.

I sighed, and again thought of what Juvia told me. "Natsu, what if he doesn't want to be found?"

"Of course he does! We're his family. Why wouldn't he want to see us again?"

"Well, he didn't seem to remember you."

"That-"

I cut him off before he could say anything more. "I read somewhere that, if a spirit remembers their life, their souls move on to the next realm."

"Next realm? What's that?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's scared and doesn't want to see what's beyond, you know? Us being here, trying to make contact with him...what if it isn't what he really wants?" I had made my way close to him, finally feeling his body heat against me. I leaned against his chest, easing the chills that ran through my body. "What if he's happy to just watch you grow and enjoy what's left of your life?"

He was forcing himself to keep his breathing steady as he lowered his arms to rest around my waist. I should have been embarrassed at our closeness - this was about the farthest we've gone in physical touches.

"But what if he does?" Natsu whispered. "What if, what he actually yearns for, is to move on? Besides…" He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away so he could look me in the eyes. "That information came from a book. Who's to say it's actual fact, and not fiction? You could be wrong about the whole thing. Now sing a song! Do that new one you've been working on."

I sighed. I was pretty sure my source of information was fairly accurate. However, he was having fun, and who was I to ruin it with my worrying about my two spirit friends? There was no way Juvia would let Gray stay in this building, and I highly doubt they were at my home.

"Do you really want me to sing?" I asked in my last attempt at staying quiet. If he wanted me to sing for a ghost, then I'd have to stop whispering. He nodded his head, and I sighed in defeat. It's not going to bring Gray back - actually, quite the opposite if Juvia had anything to say about it - but it's to make Natsu happy.

 _If I die young, bury me in satin  
_ _Lay me down on a bed of roses  
_ _Sink me in a river at dawn  
_ _Send me away with the words of a love song_

My voice cracked, either from fear or because I'd been whispering this whole time. It was a little intimidating singing in the quiet of the darkness. I could hear every breath, every shiver in my voice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

 _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
_ _She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
_ _And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
_ _Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

"It's okay," I hear Natsu whisper from somewhere in front of me. I'm still shivering. He had moved, though to where, I didn't know. I almost refused to open my eyes. Just the thought that my singing could bring a spirit - and not Gray or Juvia - had my nerves on edge.

 _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
_ _I've had just enough time  
_ _If I die young, bury me in satin  
_ _Lay me down on a bed of roses  
_ _Sink me in the river at dawn  
_ _Send me away with the words of a love song  
_ _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
_ _I've had just enough time_

There was a rustling to my side, and I flinched slightly, my eyes opening wide. I didn't see anything, but I could have sworn I heard something. It could just be my imagination - it is known to play tricks on me - so I took another deep breath and continued.

 _And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
_ _I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
_ _I've never known the lovin' of a man  
_ _But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
_ _There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
_ _Who would have thought forever could be severed by…_

Natsu sighed - at least, I think it was Natsu- from somewhere to my left, and I swirled around to see him standing by the wall. I could just barely make out his figure as he walked further into the room, every step sounding louder than it should.

 _...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
_ _I've had just enough time  
_ _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
_ _What I never did is done_

Okay, despite my knowing Gray and Juvia wouldn't appear, I really wished they would. The moment Natsu would see them again, he'd let us all stop this silly ghost hunt. Honestly, I don't think I'd ever been more scared in my life.

"You sound great, almost done. I think I heard something over here."

"Oh that's great." Despite my fear - and my rising happiness at his compliment - I trudged on.

 _A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
_ _They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
_ _And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
_ _Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'  
_ _If I die young, bury me in satin  
_ _Lay me down on a bed of roses  
_ _Sink me in the river at dawn  
_ _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh  
_ _The ballad of a dove  
_ _Go with peace and love  
_ _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
_ _Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh  
_ _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
_ _I've had just enough time  
_ _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.  
_ _[If I Die Young - The Band Perry]_

Natsu had remained quiet the rest of the song, but I didn't expect him to stay quiet when I was finished. I closed my mouth and listened, but I couldn't even hear him breathing.

"Natsu?" My heart started pounding when he didn't answer. Did he leave me in here by myself, and I just didn't hear him? No...no no no. I whirled around and made my way to the door. There was no way I'd let him live after leaving me alone in here. It was bad enough that I'd suddenly developed a fear of the dark, but to abandon me when I wasn't aware of it…

I grabbed the handle to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Anger replaced my fear and I kicked the door. "Are you kidding me?! Natsu, I'm going to kill you!"

"What'd I do?"

I jumped and shrieked, turning around with my fist out, satisfactorily connecting my fist with whoever's face. He had appeared out of nowhere, too close to me. I hadn't heard him walking to me.

"OW! What the hell, Lucy?" He stumbled back, but I held no sympathy.

"Why didn't you answer when I called?" I put my hands on my hips as I watched his figure move away from me.

"I was trying to keep quiet in case your singing did anything." His voice was muffled, and I wondered if I hit him in the mouth. I was too scared and angry to really pay attention to which part of him that I hit.

I didn't feel at all sorry for hitting him. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well you should have told me that before you scared me half to death. And what's with the door being locked?"

"I didn't lock the door." His voice was suddenly next to me, and I flinched again. I felt so close to hitting him again as he played with the door. "Must have jammed when we came in here."

I grabbed his arm. "Stop messing around," I begged. It wasn't funny anymore, trying to scare me - though, in his defense he hadn't actually _tried_ to scare me yet.

"I'm not messing around." He yanked his arm from my grasp, took a step back, and kicked the door. It swung open, the noise causing me to jump and grab onto him again. "There, see? Easy fix."

"Okay…" I stared at the swinging door as we walked by it. "Won't you get in trouble when someone realizes the door is broken?"

"Nah, it's not the first time I broke a door."

Why was I not surprised?

"Now, stop talking unless it's to Gray to get him to come out. I heard that ghosts need encouragement. HEY! LAZY EYES! COME OUT!"

I jumped back from him the moment he started shouting, his voice amplified times ten because of the darkness. Why did we have to be in the dark? That part seemed to be the most dangerous aspect about us being in the building.

"Natsu, this is ridiculous," I said, crossing my arms over my stomach and followed him. "Why don't we just call it quits and go out to eat or something?"

…

I was met by silence. There were two things weird about it. The first being how Natsu could be so quiet after my mention of food. The second being how he was quiet...period. I froze in my spot when I realized he wasn't making any noise at all.

"Natsu?" My heart rate jumped and my fear meter skyrocketed. I couldn't feel him near me at all. Was he just trying to be quiet again? Was he actually trying to scare me this time? Or, worst of all, did he ditch me?

I spun around, trying to strain my eyes in the dark, hoping he was just being quiet, but he was nowhere near me. How could he just leave me? I mean, really. I had been holding him just moments ago, so really he had only a few seconds to get any distance away from me, and he had to be running. I didn't hear his footsteps, breathing, or anything. I was alone. I couldn't contain my anger, and I threw my arms down to my sides and shouted.

"NATSUUU!"

"Will you guys stop yelling?"

I jumped again, my heart trying to escape through my mouth, and I turned around to come face to face with Gray. Placing my hand over my beating heart, I glanced around, but still no one else was near.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Gray shrugged and moved to stand next to me. "We were ordered to keep you safe, and how can I do that if we're not with you?"

It was strange. I could barely see my hand in front of my face, but I could see him as if he was standing in a spotlight. Almost as if I could see every stitching of his white coat, every strand of hair on his head. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he inspected the hallway around us, until his eyes settled on me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Where's Juvia?"

He smirked. "Playing a trick on that guy." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "She lured him away and is doing some poltergeist tricks on him."

"That's not very nice of you guys."

"Well, it's his fault for suggesting this stupid ghost hunting idea."

I blinked at him. He knew what we were doing there...how much else did he know? He placed his arm over my shoulder and led me away from the direction where we could suddenly hear Natsu shouting. I glanced behind us, wondering if we should go help him, but Gray assured me that Juvia was playing harmlessly.

* * *

 **AN: So, I've played through that new Until Dawn game 3 times now, and I still get scared. I'm a wuss. Also! Love love love the theme song, I've been sitting here and listening to it on repeat. Been thinking of implementing it either into this story, or another one. Another Also! My kids are in a wedding this weekend - and I'm super freaking out because that's just what I do - money, travel, and all that - so I won't update until next week. However, this will give me a chance to - possibly - finish the story. Yay. I'm actually about a couple chapters away from the end, so...exciting! Thank you for the reviews! It's what keeps me motivated. Don't forget to fave/follow if you haven't already (I have to constantly remind, because I am one of those people who forget ), and I'll see you guys next week.**


	21. Drink a Beer - Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 21

"And then it threw a chair at my head!" Natsu stood up and was demonstrating with his hands, his arms waving wildly. Gajeel ducked from getting hit a couple times.

"Well, you deserved it for ditching Lu-chan!" Levy said, throwing a napkin at him.

No one else experienced any activity the previous night, but Natsu couldn't stop talking about it. I had heard everything that happened, at least three times, and even the exaggerated bits.

It was the night of Gray's tribute, as I had found out that it was called. I made sure Juvia kept Gray away from the club tonight, neither of us wanting to risk him showing up in front of all his loved ones again - though her reasoning was more selfish in him not wanting to remember anything. I couldn't lie, part of me didn't want him to remember, either. I wanted to ask everyone what had happened, but with Gray constantly following me, I didn't think it was a good idea.

Now, though, that he was nowhere near this place, I was free to ask. However, I have yet to have a perfect opportunity to do so. I had kept my silence almost throughout the whole time we'd been there so far. For a whole hour all everyone could talk about was Natsu's ghost encounter. With it being a tribute night to Gray, I was hoping for some war stories, remembrances of him so I could learn something about his time alive.

Naturally the club was packed, just like every other night - actually, there were more people than usual since it looked like all of Fairy Tail was now in attendance - but it wasn't as loud and crazy as I was used to it being. All the tables were full, but it wasn't like anyone could go onto the dance floor. The stage had become extended, reaching halfway through the dance floor. On the stage was many memorabilia from Gray's life, and I really wanted to go look at it all, but I was stuck at our table. It was weird seeing pictures of him, smiling with his friends. There were so many pictures, a guitar, even a white jacket on a mannequin that looked eerily like the one he constantly wore.

After a few more minutes of my inspecting the stage from afar, and the rest of the table discussing the ghost night, Sting approached on the stage, microphone in one hand, a pale white bottle in the other.

"We're going to get started in just a few minutes," he said, people turning to look at him, but the noise didn't quiet at all. He held up the bottle. "I hope everyone still has their drinks. If not, Smirnoff Ice is on the house tonight, so go get yours before we run out."

Most of the patrons stood up and walked to the bar. Turning back to the table, I wrapped my hands around my glass of water. I refused the alcohol, not only because it would irritate my throat, but also because I was minor. Didn't they card people here? What if the police were to suddenly walk in and realize they were serving minors?

Natsu and Gajeel stood up from the table, then, and made their way to the stage where Rogue had joined Sting. They huddled together, and soon Laxus joined. I felt a nudge at my side, and I turned around to see Levy smiling at the group on stage.

"They're cheering him," she said. "Every year the five of them huddle together before the concert starts, each one saying his piece about what they miss about Gray, and then they all take a drink."

"What happened?" I asked, leaning closer to her. "To Gray."

She bit her lip and continued watching the group. I followed her gaze and realized that it was Gajeel's turn. He kept his head low as he spoke. I couldn't see his face, since his back was to us, but he shook his head, held up his drink, as did the others, and they all took a drink, then moved on to the next one. It was Laxus's turn.

"He died in a car crash," Levy suddenly said. I blinked at looked at her. "Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel formed their own rock band after the boy group. Things happened in Gray's life that actually had a hard effect on him, and he was never really able to fully recover. He would constantly get drunk, every night, but he was responsible about it." She shrugged and turned away from the stage and twirled her own pale glass bottle. "He and his girlfriend got into a fight one night, and he walked out." She nodded toward the entrance of the bar. "In his anger, he jumped in his car and took off. It was the last time any of us saw him."

She sniffed and took a drink. I bit my lip and looked back at the stage. How sad for them, for the last moment with Gray he was angry. Looking around the crowded bar, I wondered who his girlfriend was, how she must have felt.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen…" Sting's voice rang over the speakers, and instantly the whole building fell silent, every pair of eyes in the place turned to him. He stood in the front of the group while the others gathered their gear, except Natsu, who stood next to Sting. "We're going to do our regular toast, and then get to the music. When we're done, we'll go back to our regular evening. Everyone have their drinks? Good." He raised his bottle into the air, and everyone followed suit. "Gray Fullbuster, best friend - " he motioned to the men behind him, " - brother -" He nodded at a white haired man who sat a few tables from us, and the man nodded back, "and all around loving asshole. He was a great guy, but, like all of us, he was taken from us too soon. He had his flaws. The main one being his weird stripping habit - Lyon, you can explain it until your face turns blue, it's weird. Gray, wherever you are, we hope you're enjoying yourself to the fullest, stripping to your heart's content in whatever afterlife you're in, surrounded by beautiful women and happy memories. Cheers, brother."

Every bottle, glass, and hand went up into the air, each person repeating the cheers. I did the same, but I couldn't help but think how unorthodox the speech was. Then again, I was used to large, more formal gatherings, much more reserved speeches when paying respects to the dead. It was the first time I heard anyone had called the deceased an asshole, but I think it fit them all much more than the people I was used to.

Natsu grabbed the microphone from Sting, who promptly made his way to a guitar, and the music immediately started.

 _When I got the news today  
_ _I didn't know what to say.  
_ _So I just hung up the phone._

I blinked. So, Gray was the one he wrote this song for. I had to admit that I had my suspicions, and it was nice to hear Natsu sing it live.

 _I took a walk to clear my head,  
_ _This is where the walking led  
_ _Can't believe you're really gone  
_ _Don't feel like going home_

The crowd split. Some people stayed at their tables, others made their way to the limited dance floor, paired up, and danced together.

 _So I'm gonna sit right here  
_ _On the edge of this pier  
_ _Watch the sunset disappear  
_ _And drink a beer_

I sat watched everyone, just briefly wondering if they had anything like this for my mother. If they did, I was probably too young to be invited.

 _Funny how the good ones go  
_ _Too soon, but the good Lord knows  
_ _The reasons why, I guess_

Levy rested her head on my shoulder and swayed with the music. I glanced down at her, and she smiled up at me, tears silently falling down her face. I looked back at the stage and tried to will myself to cry.

 _Sometimes the greater plan  
_ _Is kinda hard to understand  
_ _Right now it don't make sense  
_ _I can't make it all make sense_

I wonder if it was because I knew Gray was waiting for me at my home that I couldn't cry. I wanted to, at least to show my respect. Everything was so tastefully done - much more so than I expected for a gathering of Fairy Tail - that they deserved my tears.

 _So I'm gonna sit right here  
_ _On the edge of this pier  
_ _Watch the sunset disappear  
_ _And drink a beer_

Then my gaze fell upon Natsu. He was grasping the microphone so hard that even I could tell his knuckles were turning white. He was the one I wanted to comfort - not that I wanted to leave Levy - he was the one I wanted to wrap my arms around, tell him everything is going to be okay, try to bring out his smile.

 _So long my friend  
_ _Until we meet again  
_ _I'll remember you  
_ _And all the times that we used to…_

He took a second breather, stepping away from the stand to wipe his nose and take a deep breath, before going back and finishing the song.

 _... sit right here on the edge of this pier  
_ _And watch the sunset disappear  
_ _And drink a beer  
_ _Drink a beer,  
_ _Drink a beer.  
_ _[Drink a Beer - Luke Bryan]_

The crowd cheered, and I could see them regaining their usual rambunctious selves. I could understand. Gray didn't seem like the type of guy who would want all these people mourning him. The music started playing almost instantly, but this time it was an upbeat song, and the people started acting the way they normally did. Levy mentioned that they were going to start singing songs from their past, and I immediately recognized this song.

 _Let me know that I've done wrong  
_ _When I've known this all along  
_ _I go around a time or two  
_ _Just to waste my time with you_

Levy grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat, leading me to the dance floor. We were able to squeeze our way to the front, where we could have the best view of the guys on stage, and we immediately began acting like crazy fangirls. In the middle of the song, Natsu grabbed the microphone off its stand and walked up to the front of the stage, where he held his hand out to the fans and friends, high-fiving each and every one of us. That is, until he got to mine. Instead of just patting my palm, like he did with everyone else, he grabbed my hand tightly, and I fought to cry out.

 _Tell me all that you've thrown away  
_ _Find out games you don't wanna play  
_ _You are the only one that needs to know_

I felt Levy wrap her arms around my legs as he pulled me up on stage with him, my mind unable to wrap around how they managed to get me from the floor to the stage so smoothly - I wondered if they practiced that at all. Natsu didn't ask me to do anything, he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close to his body.

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
_ _(Dirty little secret)  
_ _Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
_ _(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
_ _My dirty little secret_

Without warning, however, he pushed me away from his body, his hand grabbing mine, and he pulled me back in, spinning me so his arm was wrapped around my body. I immediately felt my body heat up, this being the most contact we've actually had in a long time. Sure, we'd danced, but he'd never actually held me close to his body with his arm wrapped around me. However, as soon as it happened, we were separated just as quickly by his spinning me and leading me with just his hand on mine.

 _Who has to know  
_ _When we live such fragile lives  
_ _It's the best way we survive  
_ _I go around a time or two  
_ _Just to waste my time with you_

He smiled at me the whole time, I realized that I couldn't take my eyes off him, either. It was almost as if the rest of the club wasn't there, and the only indication we had that there were people on stage with us was that was the source of the music.

 _Tell me all that you've thrown away  
_ _Find out games you don't wanna play  
_ _You are the only one that needs to know  
_

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
_ _(Dirty little secret)  
_ _Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
_ _(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
_ _My dirty little secret  
_ _Who has to know_

 _The way she feels inside (inside)  
_ _Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
_ _These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
_ _And all I've tried to hide  
_ _It's eating me apart  
_ _Trace this life out_

He abandoned the microphone and took me in both his arms, one hand around my waist, the other holding my other hand out, placing our foreheads together. The crowd cheered and whistled, and I fought the urge to look away, though I knew my face was blushing furiously. The music became quieter as Sting jumped up and took control of the microphone. Natsu quietly sang along to me, but I suddenly realized that he was actually leading me towards the back of the stage.

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
_ _(Dirty little secret)  
_ _Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
_ _(Just another regret)  
_ _I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
_ _(Dirty little secret)  
_ _Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
_ _(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
_ _My dirty little secret  
_ _[Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects]_

As the song ended, Natsu had led me behind the memorial. It was amazing to see how much memorabilia they had that it actually created enough room to hide. As soon as we were out of sight, he let me go and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry about that," he muttered as another song immediately started up. "I didn't mean to single you out and pull you on stage."

I smiled, knowing full well that he did, but I shrugged it off. "It's okay." Without another word, I wrapped my arms around his torso, hiding my face in his chest. It was something I'd been wanting to do all evening, and now that we had the privacy and closeness to do it, I was going to hug the guy. "You did great," I mumbled.

It took him a minute, but he relaxed and gently set his arms around me - not pulling me closer or anything, we were as comfortable as we could be. I turned my head so I could breathe as I felt him rest his nose on the top of my head.

The moment I did, however, I was met by a familiar face. It was so close that I thought it was a real person, smiling at me. It took me a second, but I realized that I was just staring at a picture. It was a beach scene, two people sitting and laughing together. One of the people in the picture was Gray, that was obvious, but the other person took me by complete surprise.

Juvia was leaning against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her expression one of pure joy.

I gasped, and the tears finally started flowing.

* * *

 **AN: Stress time is over! The wedding was a success, my kids were adorable, and I still had money left over for us to eat food for these last couple of days. Hooray for not starving. n.n Bad news is, I forgot my computer at home, so I had no chance to write at all this weekend. Looks like I need to kick my butt into gear! I hope you guys are ready...because the NaLu is real in these next few chapters. I hope you're ready for it!**


	22. Just Gettin' Started

Chapter 22

The next night, the club was back to normal. People were singing, dancing, drinking, and all around having a good time. I tried to be among them. I danced with Levy, sang on stage with Natsu, but there was always something in the back of my mind.

After the tribute night, the moment I got home, I grabbed Juvia and Gray and embraced them harder than I ever had before. They were confused, and I refused to tell them why, letting them know that they were the best friends I had and I appreciated their company. I didn't ask Natsu about the picture, or to tell me anymore about Gray and Juvia. When he realized what the picture I had been staring at was, he explained that the people were Gray and his girlfriend before they broke up. They put the picture in the back for only those who were part of the show to see - not everyone knew about their relationship, and all the things involved.

That was all I wanted to know. It was hard for me to know that the two spirits following me had lives. I knew they were alive before, but I didn't realize how close to the present their lives actually ended. I was working with the very people who knew their private lives, who shared with their laughter, their joy. These people were close to Gray and Juvia, cared so much for them, and I couldn't tell either party that I about the other.

I didn't want to know anything, because I didn't want them to disappear, to move on.

"Hey!" I jumped as Natsu plopped himself next to me. "What's the matter? Why aren't you having any fun?"

"Is it that obvious?" I tried to smile, but I knew it came out looking forced.

"Do'you know what'chu need?"

I blinked at him, smiling lazily, his cheeks red. He swayed as he threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled our faces close together. It would have been a romantic moment if he wasn't inebriated.

"Natsu, are you drunk?"

"Prolly." He placed our foreheads together. "You need to come sing wit' me."

I tried to back away, my face scrunching at the stink of his breath.

"Not when you can barely stand, Natsu. I think you need some water." I grabbed my glass and handed it to him, but he set it down.

"I can stand jus' fine!" To prove his point, he stood and placed his fists on his hips. "We just got here! I'm jus' gettin' started!" He hollered and shot off into the crowd, disappearing.

I laughed and shook my head. Looks like I'll need to call my doctor to come rescue me, again. It happened from time to time - Natsu would have just a little too much drink and I would have my doctor bring me home.

I turned back to my table and rubbed my finger over the edge of my glass. The music changed, and I heard Natsu had hogged the microphone again.

 _I knew the minute that I picked you up  
_ _It was gonna be a wild ride  
_ _You kissed me like you couldn't get enough  
_ _Barely made it out of your drive  
_ _Burn a little rubber at the red light  
_ _Got a little warnin' from the blue lights  
_ _It's only going on 9 o'clock but  
_ _Feels more like midnight_

I turned and watched him, laughing as he bounced around stage. Taking a sip of water, I followed by also cheering him on, not wanting to be louder than the crowd, but not wanting to be drowned out, either.

 _We ain't even turned up the radio  
_ _Ain't been two miles down the road  
_ _The way you look at me baby I don't know  
_ _If we even gonna make it to the party  
_ _Yeah we got a whole lotta moonlight left  
_ _Already havin' the time of our lives  
_ _And we just gettin' started tonight_

It must have been awhile since I had cheered so loud, I felt a tingle in my throat. I cleared it, and took another sip. Levy, who had been sitting on the other side of me, gripped my shoulder and stood up. She motioned to go back to the dance floor, but I declined, feeling content with sitting and watching, cheering from the sidelines. She shrugged, grabbed Gajeel, and the two of them weaved through the crowd to get to the front. I took another sip, feeling my throat go dry.

 _Girl you already got the window down  
_ _And you got your seat laid back  
_ _Ain't even make it halfway to town  
_ _And you're already talkin' 'bout a six pack  
_ _Already got your shoes off  
_ _And you're talkin' 'bout slippin' off  
_ _Nah we ain't even found your friends  
_ _And you already wanna get lost_

I waved at him every now and again as he motioned towards me, trying to get me to go up and join him. I coughed and took another sip. However, as the glass inched toward my mouth, I froze, staring at it. I forced another cough, and panic started washing through me. Immediately I gulped the rest of my water, hoping that would help.

 _We ain't even turned up the radio  
_ _Ain't been two miles down the road  
_ _The way you look at me baby I don't know  
_ _If we even gonna make it to the party  
_ _Yeah we got a whole lotta moonlight left  
_ _Already havin' the time of our lives  
_ _And we just gettin' started tonight_

I was on my own. I quickly reached into my purse for my spray. Despite not having a flare up in nearly two months, I always made sure to be prepared. Turning away from the stage, I opened my mouth and sprayed twice, allowing the cooling, numbing lidocaine liquid soothe and ease the scratch. I replaced it in my purse, and grabbed my phone, quickly standing from my seat and making my way towards the back of the club.

 _Ain't had a drink and I'm tore up  
_ _Ain't even had a taste of your love  
_ _But girl the crazy thing is  
_ _We just gettin' warmed up_

I made Gray and Juvia stay home, not sure how I was going to find the club tonight. I didn't want them to see anything if they still had Gray memorabilia up, but now I was regretting it. I shoved my way through people, apologizing as I went along, my voice quickly turning breathy and scratchy. I grasped my phone in my hand as I made my way to the bathroom. It was the only place I could think of where I might have a moment of peace. I didn't want to cause a scene.

 _We ain't even turned up the radio  
_ _Ain't been two miles down the road_

I pushed my way into the bathroom, not bothering to apologize anymore.

 _The way you look at me baby I don't know  
_ _If we even gonna make it to the party_

I dropped my phone onto the counter as I turned the sink on, grabbing the cold water and shoving it into my mouth.

 _Yeah we got a whole lotta moonlight left  
_ _Already havin' the time of our lives_

I coughed as I felt my throat constrict, the water falling from my mouth, and I blinked back tears as I saw the white porcelain of the sink spattered with pink.

"Lucy?"

 _And we just gettin' started tonight_

I blinked at the reflection in the mirror, barely able to concentrate on my own reflection, let alone the girl standing behind me.

 _And we just gettin' started tonight  
_ _[Just Gettin' Started - Jason Aldean]_

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, and I glanced behind me, barely able to focus on a pale arm, leading up to a concerned white-haired girl. Tears blurred my eyes, and I started shaking my head. Not now, not in the middle of the club. Natsu..what if he saw? I whipped my head around and grabbed for my phone. Gray...I need Gray. But Gray doesn't have a phone…

"Lucy, hold on. I'll go get someone."

I was shaking my head, but I knew she had already left. I narrowed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the numbers I was pushing. Always the wrong number. I began to get frustrated, which aggravated my throat even more. Already the medicine was wearing off, the pain returning with a vengeance.

I fell to the floor, still able to hold onto the phone. I curled into a ball and pulled the bright light of the small contraption closer to my face until it seemed clearer. Slowly, concentrating almost too much, I managed to dial my doctor's number. I hit the green "send" button, and let myself relax. I did it, he was going to answer, I was going to tell him to come get me, and he was going to take me home. No harm done. I allowed myself to gently lay on the cool tile of the floor, waiting for the answer.

"Luce?!"

My eyes snapped open. Despite not being able to see anything, I heard his voice loud and clear. No...no, he's not supposed to see me.

"Call an ambulance!"

Strong arms grabbed me and picked me up. I looked up, barely able to see the blurry outline of Natsu's hair and face. I had pulled my phone to my chest, and I looked down to it. Squinting, I saw the timer blinking. Either he didn't answer, or he answered and ended the call. Unless he was away from his phone - which was impossible, he even took the phone with him to the bathroom - he answered, heard what was going on, and was on his way.

If only I could tell him to bring Gray and Juvia. More than anything I wanted them. My heart sped as fear gripped me. No, they can't be here. What if they showed themselves? What if they remembered and disappeared? I couldn't handle that.

I gripped Natsu's shirt as I felt myself crying, or trying to. It was becoming harder to breathe. I was gasping, forcing air into my lungs, but it was for naught. Black spots started clouding my vision, and soon all I knew was warm arms holding me. My head fell back, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **AN: Oh snap, there it is. I know, short chapter, but I make up for it in the next ones. Things are going to be revealed, relationships will be crushed and/or mended. Wow, the drama! Thanks for the reviews, guys. You're all just too smart for me. I try to be coy, but I'm really not. Anywho, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Don't forget to fave/follow - if you haven't already - and please leave a review. Love ya lots!**


	23. If I Die Young pt2

Chapter 23

Beeping. Beep...beep...beep.

I'd never felt so annoyed with a single sound in all my life. I groaned and turned over, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Lucy?"

Snapping my eyes opened, I gasped. I couldn't see anything, except for bright lights and blurred images. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to fix my vision. A soft hand settled itself on my forehead, and I immediately felt calm.

"I hope we were in time, Gray-sama." I smiled at her voice, letting myself be coaxed by her hand. I wanted to open my eyes, and yet, I didn't.

"She's alive. We were in time." Gray's gruff voice from my other side. I jerked my head in his direction, but still didn't open my eyes. "I knew we shouldn't have let her go alone."

"Lucy, how are you feeling?" Juvia's voice was suddenly close to my ear, and I slowly opened my eyes, waking to the smiling, friendly face of my friend. I smiled back at her, opening my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"It's going to take a bit for you to fully recover," Gray said, moving into my field of vision. "You're lucky I got to you in time."

Oh, that hit me with the full force of reality that I didn't want, but probably needed. Looking around at the pale walls, generic furniture, machines with tubes attached to my arms and hands...My eyes widened the moment I realized where I was. Oh no...no, no, no.

I sat up, and frantically looked around, my heart speeding up. I was alone, other than Juvia and Gray. So far so good.

"How did I get in the hospital?" I whispered. It was painful, but it had to be said.

"You were taken by ambulance," Gray answered. "I managed to stop the spread, but it took more energy than I've ever used to heal you. I need to rest before I can finish."

"We almost lost you," Juvia whispered, sitting down next to me. "Luckily we were passing by your doctor when he got the call. Unluckily was that your aunt was also with him."

I was afraid of that. I put my head in my hands and tried to groan.

"She's in the process of trying to have you removed from here and brought home." Gray stood at the foot of my bed. "She's been unsuccessful so far, but that was because you were sleeping. Now that you're awake, I'm sure you'll be leaving very soon."

"I'm surprised I'm still here," I confessed.

"Well," Juvia drew out. She smiled and shrugged. "There's a lot of influence involved if you know a few famous people."

"What?"

As if in answer to my question, the door slammed open, and my eyes widened when I saw Natsu stroll in. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. I glanced between Gray and Juvia, but Juvia just shook her head. She leaned in close so neither of the boys could hear her.

"Gray-sama's mostly forgotten everything that's happened."

I blinked up at her, but jumped when Natsu called out me.

"Luce! You're awake!" He was by my side in an instant, grabbing my hand. He made sure to keep away from the IVs that were sticking in my veins. He placed his other hand on my head, and I blushed as he leaned in close. "I was so scared," he said, softly. "I didn't know what happened. Not to mention your murderous aunt was in here all night, trying to make them let you go home. Why would she do that? Something happened, and you need to be here. They'll help you here - "

I placed my free hand over his mouth, smiling softly. "She's right, Natsu," I whispered. "I need to be home."

He blinked at me, then grabbed my wrist, pulling it away from his mouth. It was time, I decided. I had to tell him. There was no better opportunity. How was I going to do it? I wasn't sure, but I knew I had to do it soon. It was only a matter of time before the nurses arrived, and, most likely, kick Natsu out. Then my aunt would show up, and who knows if she'll ever let me out of my room again.

I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes. " _If I die young_ ," I sang in a whisper. I could feel his breath quicken, and I suddenly grew scared. I didn't know if I could go on, but I had to. " _Bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses…_ "

Natsu jumped away, but I wasn't concerned. I knew he was going to hate me now, feel like I betrayed him, but he had to know. I couldn't exactly keep it a secret anymore -considering I was in the hospital - and I smiled at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

I sighed and looked down at my hands, now folded in my lap. Well, I've already started, may as well finish. What's the worst that could happen, right?

"I'm sick, Natsu," I told him, my voice coming back.

"What, like a cold?"

"No, more like an infection that's life threatening." I chanced looking up at him, but sighed when his clueless face met mine. "I'm dying."

He shook his head. "That's not a very funny joke, Lucy."

"I'm not joking, Natsu."

"But you've been fine up until now! How do you know? You didn't wake up in the middle of the night; I've been here the whole time. This doesn't make any sense. Are you sure?"

During his rambling, he paced the room at the foot of my bed. He ended by dropping into the seat next to me, his body leaning close to mine. His eyes were wide with confusion, and I felt myself itching to reach out and hug him. He looked like a lost little puppy, unsure of his future.

Instead, I placed my hand on his head, and tried to smile as warmly as I could. I was used to it by now, so normally I was the one with the calm exterior, the one who could explain things without getting too emotional. However, the moment he placed his hand on top of mine, holding it in place on his crown, my easygoing expression shattered, and I felt tears pooling in my eyes. Why was I crying? When was the last time I had genuinely cried for _myself_? I couldn't even remember.

His grasp tightened on me, and I hiccuped as my head fell. Gently placing our foreheads together, I felt him wrap his free hand around the back of my neck, rubbing up and down. Again, I was using him for comfort, but it felt different from before.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, my eyes shut tight as I willed the tears not to fall. I was unsuccessful, however, since they had already started trailing down my cheeks.

"Sorry for what?"

"For not telling you until now. I'm such a terrible person!"

"No, you're not. Who says that you're dying, anyway? There's gotta be a way to make it better. There's no way this isn't for sure."

I blinked and sat back, dislodging our limbs from each other, using my hands to wipe my face. I felt a warm sleeve on my cheeks, and I opened my eyes to see Juvia helping me clean my cheeks.

Natsu stood back up, his hands on his hips. "Tell me exactly what's wrong," he demanded. "I want to know everything."

I sighed, dropping my hands, allowing Juvia to gently wipe my tears. "I got sick awhile back, concocting an infection that's been steadily growing. It will eventually reach my brain, ultimately killing me. I was told I had until about twenty, but it's been getting worse lately. I doubt I'll last as long as I was originally told."

"There's a cure, right? I mean, all infections can be cured with a little medicine."

I huffed a small laugh. "If it were that easy, do you think I'd be in this hospital right now?"

"There has to be a way."

"Lucy!"

We all jumped - the ghosts included - as my aunt forced herself into my room. She set her eyesight on Natsu, and her face paled in anger. I had only seen that look once before, and it was directed towards my father. She held out a finger and pointed at him in accusation.

"What is he still doing here?" she demanded. "I thought I had you thrown out hours ago."

A man walked up behind her - a doctor I guessed, since he was wearing a white lab coat and holding a clipboard - and he sighed at the sight of Natsu.

"Young man, how do you keep getting in here?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving Luce here alone," Natsu said, matter of factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You will leave, this instant," my aunt threatened. I wanted to jump to his defense, but Natsu stood firm, and he looked like he didn't need my help. "Lucy doesn't need any more distraction."

"From what?"

"From healing, you silly boy." She turned to the doctor. "This place is a death trap, full of bacteria and viruses that her fragile body can't endure. Remove those tubes, she's going home."

The man raised his hands, trying to calm her down. "I've already gone over everything with Dr. Caprico," he assured her. "As soon as the neurologist has finished his tests, she can go home."

"This is a complete waste of time and money," she growled. "We already know everything, that idiot has already taken enough fluids for another ten years' worth of testing. I want her removed from those machines, dressed, and I want this delinquent thrown out."

"Hey!" Natsu barked. I winced, ready for the lashing my aunt was going to give him for raising his voice to her. "All we've heard is what you want. What about what Lucy wants? It's her body, for crying out loud, not something you can control."

She quietly glared at him, which seemed much more damaging than actually verbally reciprocating. It was almost as if she were imagining his gory death, a million times over. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think what she _wants_ is out of the question, seeing as how she's the one in the hospital bed, attached to the machines." She glanced at me for a split second, then back at Natsu. "Going out to a bar…" she threatened in a low tone. "Was that what she _wanted_? You have no idea how sick she is, and I don't think you realize what she wants and what's best are the difference between her survival and death." She advanced on him, and I wanted to speak up in his defense, but I knew from experience that there was no stopping the woman once she was on a rant, and trying would only make things worse.

"Keeping her locked up and away from the people who care about her is what's best?" Natsu bravely asked.

"Keeping her safe is what's best. Obviously letting her do whatever she _wants_ isn't helping her health at all, is it? Would she be here if she had done as she was told and stayed home? Do you have any idea the danger you put her in? It's a miracle she's alive right now. What about next time?"

He glanced at me, and I tried to smile, to let him know not to take her words to heart, but I could see he couldn't hear my telepathic thoughts.

"Is there a cure?" he asked. None of us were sure who he was talking to, but he was still looking at me, and all I could do was shrug. My aunt answered.

"There is a complicated surgery procedure," she said. "Though it isn't certain she'd survive it. The infection is attaching itself to important nerves in her brain, making the procedure very precise. Only a handful of surgeons in the country are certified to perform it, and only one has physically done so, though it wasn't successful."

I knew my eyes were red and tired by then, and when Natsu knelt by my side again - completely ignoring my aunt ordering him to stay away - all I wanted was to curl up against his body and fall asleep, wrapped in his warmth.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu," I found myself saying. "I didn't mean to put you through this. All I wanted was to live the rest of my time happy, without worrying about - "

While I spoke he had moved his hand to the back of my head, then he quickly pressed my face against his chest. At first I was surprised, but there a steady thump-thumping in my ears, and I immediately calmed down. I didn't know if it was his heart, or mine, but it was the most beautiful sound in that moment. I lifted my hands and clenched them in fists on his shirt, tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"I'm not letting you go without a fight," he whispered. He let me go and moved away so quickly I almost fell forward. Looking up, I watched him calmly walk out of the door, the doctor following him. My heart wrenched as I watched him leave. I knew he was telling the truth, but it was all in vain. He couldn't stop the process that had already started to take my body, but I felt myself fill with the imaginary hope that he might succeed.

Could I be healed just because his will was so strong that he refused to let me go? It was a lovely fantasy to think about, but reality was never that miraculous.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you to all who reviewed, faved, and followed. I'm so super tired, so no rant today. n_n; I'll see you all next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

If my aunt had anything to do with it, I was going to be cut out of the lineup for Fantasia. Considering nothing got past her anymore, she had everything to do with it - I was cut out of Fantasia. The news had torn me apart, much more so than I felt when the news about my health was first told to me. I had been working towards that concert since I was little, and right when it was finally within my reach, she took it away from me.

I spent the next few days in bed, no motivation to get up except for the bathroom. Gray and Juvia were with me, and they both tried to cheer me up - playing music, leaving for a few hours to come back and tell me about the outside world, talking to me - but I was unresponsive. My doctor made his normal daily visits, and I allowed him to perform the usual check-ups, but I refused to say anything. The first couple days he thought it was an aftereffect of the attack, but he's a smart guy - he realized that wasn't it at all. The third day of my moping, he hugged me and apologized for the way things turned out. It was the first time I showed any comprehension of what was going on, and I hugged him back, crying.

He did have some good news for me, though. My tests came back, and the ER doctors said it was almost miraculous how I had healed. It was almost like I had a guardian angel watching over me, forcing the infection to recede back to my throat. I had given him the best smile my broken heart could conjure, which wasn't very convincing of how happy he thought I'd be. I was grateful for him trying, but the damage was already done. Whether I was better or not, I would never see Natsu again. I wouldn't see anyone that I'd come to love and cherish ever again.

On the fourth day, my doctor didn't come. Instead, my aunt visited me. I hadn't wanted to see her at all, and the moment I laid eyes on her, I hid myself under my blankets. I was still bitter about the whole situation, and, even though I knew she just did what she did because she felt it was best for me, I didn't want to see her. She didn't get the hint - or she did, but she ignored it; that sounded more like her - she sat next to me on my bed and gently placed her hand over my covered head.

"Lucy?" Her voice was quiet, unsure. I had never heard her sound anything but stern, but that didn't mean I was going to forgive her so quickly. She sighed. "Lucy you know why I did what I did, right?" I didn't answer. "I promised your parents I'd take care of you, and I almost failed them." Her voice cracked, but I didn't budge. All my life I had been the caring, happy-go-lucky Lucy - not today.

I felt the bed shift, and my blanket was suddenly pulled tighter against my body. She had laid down, and wrapped an arm around my body. It was going to get hard to breathe pretty soon, but I could deal with it for now. Out of stubbornness, I didn't want to see her.

"I was so scared when Caprico got the call," she whispered. "I had thought I lost you. Lucy, I know we haven't been on the best of terms since you moved in, but I was just doing what I thought was right. After losing my sister, I didn't think I could handle you leaving me either."

I ignored how she didn't mention my father - she never liked him, even before the accident. Granted, after losing my mother he turned into a depressed alcoholic and completely ignored me, his work, and everything, but, again, he was my father, and I still loved him, even after his fall into depression.

"I love you very much, Lucy," she continued. "And I'm so sorry." She hugged me tighter. "For everything." She sniffed, and I wondered if she was crying. "Lucy, will you look at me? I have something I want to tell you."

I sat there for a moment. I didn't want to see her, I didn't want to talk to her, I didn't want her to talk to me. I clenched the blanket, and tried to hold onto my sanity. Natsu's words had been echoing through my mind since that day at the hospital, and they just fueled my anger, my resolve. I didn't care what she had to say to me. Her attempt at an apology was just that: an attempt. I had been living these last few years in the shadows because of her, because she was too selfish and cautious to let me out into the world. I had grown to think for myself these last few months, and I wasn't going to let her think everything was going to be okay now just because she apologized.

Using the blanket, I slipped out of her grasp and onto the floor. I could hear her calling me, but I ignored her, trying to put as much distance between us as I could in my little room. As soon as I was as far away from her as I could be did I finally turn around and face her.

"For too long have I allowed you to control my life," I said in a whisper. Despite my throat being as healed as it was, I didn't think I could speak to her in a normal tone of voice. I wanted to yell, but I held back. "I allowed you to keep me hidden away with the illusion that my sickness is just too great for me to survive out there. Well guess what? I've been going out for almost three months now, and I've been perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine?" she interrupted, slowly standing from the bed. She was going to retaliate, but I felt I had enough courage to stand my ground this time. "You were sent to the hospital. You almost died!"

"It would have happened anyway, whether I was out or not. Frankly, I probably would have died if it had happened while I was locked away in this house. I'm very thankful to Natsu for trying to do something for me. What would you have done? Nothing, because I would have been in here, moping about my life that I no longer have, and you'd be off somewhere doing whatever it is that you do. At least I was out doing something I loved, being with people that I love. I've been happier than I have been in a long time, and you haven't noticed at all."

"Lucy, you have no idea what kind of people they really are. _They_ are the reason your parents are no longer with us. Partying all day and night, without a real care for the world or anyone other than themselves. I'm trying to help you see the darkness of their souls. All they're doing is paving the way for a quick death, with no real meaning to their lives."

As she spoke, I found myself looking towards my window to my side, where Juvia and Gray stood. Gray's fists were clenched, and Juvia's hands were on his shoulders. Of course my aunt would think that - she's lost her sister and brother-in-law because of their work. Gray and Juvia - well, I wasn't exactly sure of the whole story, but I suspected being a part of Fairy Tail Records had something to do with it. Sure, there was a lot of tragedy that we'd experienced in our lives, but there was also happiness.

Levy and Gajeel, though their relationship seemed pretty rocky at first, they were now publicly together, and happier than ever. Sting and Rogue, though they weren't part of Fairy Tail, but they co-owned the most popular night club in all of Magnolia, and it was mainly a karaoke bar. Then there was Natsu, a boy who has suffered so much, but could still hold the happiest of smiles, loved his life and the way he was living it. He was able to put aside his own misery for the sake of others who needed his positivity, to help make everyone else's world a better place. How was he really feeling? He refuses to sing sad or slow songs, but I'd seen his face when he listened to them. He put on a happy smile for everyone else, but what about him? What did he do for himself when he would feel down? _What was he feeling now?_

I bit my lip and looked back at my aunt. How long had we been standing there, silently contemplating our next few words? I wasn't sure, but I was more confident in my resolve than I had ever been, and she was going to learn that I will not be hidden in the shadows, waiting for my death, any longer.

"I am going to sing in Fantasia," I said. It was one of the most truthful things I had ever said, believing that statement with every fiber of my being. "I am going to sing a song with Natsu. This isn't about what I _want_ anymore, it's about what I _need_ to do. So many people are counting on me to be there, and I will not let them down. You can either accept it or not, it's happening. I refuse to live the rest of my short life in this bedroom. When I die, I want to be able to say that I loved every bit of my life, until the end. I don't want regrets, I don't want loose ties with anyone."

I felt arms wrap around me, but I refused to look away from my aunt. Neither of us blinked as we waited for her response. I could only imagine the anger flowing through her, but I stood my ground.

Finally, my aunt sighed and looked away. "You know I only do the things that I do for your safety, right? I can tell you to stay, to forget about those silly dreams that will only destroy you in the end. However, you are your mother's child, and you probably wouldn't listen to me anyway." She looked at me, and I started to feel a little better. Was my courage enough for her to finally let me live my own life? Juvia tightened her hold on me. "If you're set on doing this, then you have my full blessing."

Without looking at me, she walked to the bedroom door. Too bad she wasn't looking at me - she was missing the look of absolute joy, my mouth in the widest smile I had ever conjured. I was fighting with myself to not start jumping around and clapping like a two-year old. I needed to save my excitement for when she was gone and I could finally acknowledge the ghosts in my room.

However, the moment she opened the door and finally did look up at me, her next words sent my happiness crashing to the ground at such an alarming speed that I could almost physically feel the impact.

"I want you out of my house by the end of the week."

* * *

 **AN: Another short chapter...what the heck? Anyway, so when I first wrote this chapter, I had Lucy forgiving her aunt, and everyone was all happy and la-dee-da...well, I hit a wall and didn't know how to move forward. So, I decided to test the waters with Lucy not forgiving her aunt, and it seems to have worked rather well...To be honest, I've caught up to myself, and I am now only working on the next chapter after this, whereas before I was at least three to four chapters ahead. I can't help it though...by the time I'm done with work, I'm so exhausted that I end up looking at my computer screen for about 15 minutes before I give up and go to bed...not to mention I'm also dabbling with all my Zercy ideas (yes, I'm going there!). Well, no song this chapter, probably won't be one next chapter either...so, if you need one to look up and enjoy, here's one that I've been tossing around in my head for awhile that I'd been wanting to use (but unable to place): Burning House by CAM.**

 **Now then, I hope you enjoyed Lucy's burst of courage, and don't forget to review. Also! Don't forget to fave/follow, if you haven't yet. Loves to all of you, and I'll see you in the next angsty-drama-filled chapter! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Wait…..what?

The only reason why I wasn't a lump on the floor in that moment was for Juvia's arms still holding onto me. I glanced at her, suddenly wondering how she could hold onto me if she was just a ghost. Wasn't it just recently that I threw something at her and it flew through her? How was she holding me? Did I die?

No, I didn't die. I was just kicked out of my home is all. I finally gathered up enough courage to stand up for myself, and she kicked me out. What kind of heartless person kicked out their dying neice, just because she wanted to live the rest of her short life happily?

No, I can't call her heartless. She was just probably under a lot of stress, or some other negative emotion. Maybe my tirade infuriated her enough to not want to see me? It happened. I wasn't the first person to be kicked out of their home, after all. Maybe she would come around, and take it back?

I was too shocked to cry, even as Juvia slowly led me to my bed and Gray helped her sit me down. I had never been kicked out of anywhere before, so to have my own family do it to me was a little more than mind-blowing.

"That's it," Gray growled. We looked up at him. His fists were clenched, and he was unable to look at us. "I'm kicking her ass."

We gasped at his declaration, but were unable to say anything as he decidedly flew through the wall. I shot Juvia a desperate look. He can't do that! What would he do? Juvia nodded in understanding.

"Juvia will get him," she said, going towards the wall he disappeared through. "I will be back. Please don't get upset while Juvia is away." She disappeared, and I tried to do as she asked.

I bit my lip to keep myself from getting too upset, but my mind just couldn't wrap around it. Where was I going to go? I didn't know anyone well enough to move in with them. What would I say? _Hey, there. I'm currently homeless and dying. Could I possibly stay with you for the short time I have left to live?_ How depressing.

I sighed and fell back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. What am I going to do?

A crash sounded to my right, scaring me out of my reverie. I quickly sat up, my eyes never leaving my window. It had been opened by my doctor the previous day - I just hadn't had the energy nor the want to close it since - and there was nothing there that indicated any sort of crash. I almost shrugged it off as something maybe Gray or Juvia were doing, but a grinning face suddenly appeared, and everything I was feeling dissipated.

"Hey there!" he said, giving me a short wave as he hopped through my window. He stood up straight and inspected my room. It was a little embarrassing having my things surveyed so closely, especially when I hadn't had a chance to clean up yet - I was able to remember to hide my under garments now that Gray and Juvia were living with me. They may have been ghosts, but Gray was still male, and Juvia and I took special care when transporting my underwear to and from the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I wasn't distressed that he was here - absolutely thrilled was more the correct term - but I wasn't expecting him to show up.

"I came to get you," he replied, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He even rolled his eyes as he walked up to me. "We only have two weeks left until the big show, and _you_ haven't been coming in." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I was suddenly self conscious about my appearance, and the realization that I hadn't actually been out of bed in almost a week came crashing into me. I jerked my hand from his, ignoring his confused look.

Wait...he was here, he came to bring me back to Fairy Tail. I blinked up at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared back. Despite everything that happened, he still came for me. He wasn't appalled that I lied to him and that I was dying? Of course he wasn't. He was Natsu, and there wasn't anything - that I know of, anyway - that would break his spirits and upset him.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck, hiding my face in his chest. He seemed taken aback at first, but he quickly put his arms around me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. I chuckled and looked up at him.

"I'm so sor - "

He put his fingers on my mouth, quickly silencing me. My face heated up from the contact. It wasn't the first time we touched, but it was the first time he touched my mouth. A vision came to my mind just then, seeing him walk up to him and wrapping his arms around me, kissing me.

But the real Natsu didn't kiss me. Instead he smiled, and took a step back.

"I suggest you go take a shower and get ready," he told me. "I have a surprise for you."

I didn't even think twice. I would go anywhere with him at this point - anything to take my mind off other matters. I left him in my room to take a quick shower and dress, wondering what sort of surprise he had for me. Was it at Fairy Tail? I didn't care, I just wanted to leave. I had been moping in this room for so many days now, that the thought of him taking me _anywhere_ was a near blessing. I wasn't even upset that he just climbed through my window like it wasn't something out of the ordinary.

I only left him for ten minutes, also not wanting to risk Gray and Juvia showing up while he was in the room. Gray didn't show any recognition the last time he saw Natsu, but that didn't mean everything was safe. However, I also hoped they weren't doing anything horrible to my aunt. I had hurt her, and she did the only thing she could think of in that moment. I wasn't over the shock yet, and I had no idea where I was going to live from now on, but right now I was going somewhere with Natsu, and I couldn't be happier.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Then again, the moment I stepped out of my bathroom I found him digging in my dresser, where all my unmentionables were kept. He held a risque piece of under up, seeming to be inspecting it in the light.

"What are these?" he asked. "Are you into crochet or something?"

"Yes! Now don't just go through someone else's drawers." I grabbed the underwear and threw it back in the drawer, slamming it shut.

"Sorry, but I got bored." He locked his hands behind his head and smiled down at me. "Glad you showered, though. I didn't want to say anything at the time, but you had an interesting smell on you, and your hair was crazier than mine."

I punched his arm, my cheeks bright red in embarrassment. "Well you shouldn't have jumped through my window first thing in the morning."

He rubbed his arm and pouted. "That hurt, you know. It's not nice to hit people." I could tell by the way he ended his statement with a smile that my punch was barely registered, but at least he pretended that it did some damage - I felt a little proud for myself, even though I knew it didn't really hurt.

Still, despite his curious hands and insult about my hygiene, I allowed him to pull me out of my window - not without me leaving Gray and Juvia a note letting them know that I left with Natsu, in case they returned and started to get worried - and we snuck around the house, and strolled up the driveway. He parked his truck on the road, like always, the sky blue paint glistening in the sun, the reflection bouncing as he walked closer, almost making the truck look like it was expressing happiness that we were finally coming back. Though that was probably just the trick of the light and my own happiness shining through, letting the truck know that I was the one happy to see it.

As if the truck was a living thing, and not a truck. I groaned quietly and fought the urge to hit my forehead. _It's a truck, Lucy, stop acting like it's a cat or a dog, or something._ I'd never own a house pet before, so I wasn't sure how they really acted. Thinking on it now, the closest I've come to owning a house pet was Gray and Juvia when they first appeared as a cat and rabbit.

I shook my head to stay focused as I opened the door.

"Are we going to Fairy Tail?" I asked as we climbed in.

"Nope," Natsu answered. "Though I probably should at some point." He froze while putting the key in the ignition. "Everyone has been missing you, and I did promise I'd bring you back." He looked at me and smiled. "But my surprise comes first!"

He turned the truck on and started driving, but he immediately spun the wheel, making a sharp U-turn - scaring the living hell out of me, and I had to grab the handle and keep myself from screaming that the truck was going to flip or something - and started driving the opposite direction, away from Magnolia.

"Where are you taking me?"

"How many times do I have to say 'surprise' before you realize that I'm not telling you until we get there?"

I crossed my arms with a huff, and settled for looking out the window, watching the world pass by. I kept my focus on the music he was playing, using the distraction to keep my mind off my new living situation, whatever that may be.

* * *

 **AN: Hey, everyone..sorry for the late and short update...but...just like everyone else who doesn't update for weeks, I've been going through a tough time. I just got news that the pharmacy I work for got bought out, so I'm scrambling to find a new job before the doors close on us permanently. I had big plans for this chapter, but I got a message from someone about my other story, and I realized I probably should give you guys something. So, not much in this chapter, I apologize. Next one, though, that will be worth the read! I promise!**

 **As always, I apologize for errors, and don't forget to review and fave/follow, if you haven't already. Until next time, my lovelies!**

 **Also, there's no song in this one, either, so I thought I'd give you another suggestion...Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. When I first heard this song I cried, literally, since the subject of the military lies close with my heart.**


	26. Ironic

Chapter 26

-Natsu POV-

I did feel a little bad for not telling her that we were going to the lake, but I really didn't want to spoil the surprise. I could tell, once we arrived, that she was a little disappointed - the longing look she gave the water was unmistakable, and I almost wanted suggest just jumping in, clothes optional. I mean, why would we swim in our clothes? I knew how uncomfortable that was, but she probably wouldn't have gone for it. She's a girl, and I could tell she'd go all bashful and angry that I'd even suggest such a thing. I was sure she had a very nice body - the type of clothing she usually wore left little to the imagination.

Okay, getting off topic. I didn't bring her there to go skinny dipping. No, I wanted to share another great pastime of mine: fishing.

I hopped out of the truck as she stared out at the water. I had to admit, there was a moment where I was just about as transfixed with the view as she was; dark blue, sparkling water, surrounded by trees, nature...except my view included one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Her golden hair was almost as sparkling in the sunlight as the lake. After about thirty seconds, I had realized I'd been staring. I visibly shook myself - thankful that she hadn't caught me, but regretful that I had to look away...where was my camera when I really needed it? - and hurriedly made my way to the back of the truck, pulling down the tailgate, albeit a little more forceful than I had wanted.

The sound startled Lucy, and she whirled around to stare at me with wide eyes. I covered myself with a chuckle and a shrug, mumbling about the metal slipping out of my hands. She raised an eyebrow at me, crossed her arms under her chest - I was proud of myself for only glancing for a split second - before I motioned her over to help me.

I handed her the tackle box - her eyes lit up, but she quickly covered it with a small confused look...had she been fishing before? - and instructed her to go over by the shore while I grabbed the fishing poles.

I took a deep breath as I held the poles in my hands. This would be the first time I'd gone fishing with anyone since my dad passed away - the day before, to be exact - and, truthfully, I was a little anxious about sharing something so personal with someone, but Lucy wasn't just someone, not anymore. I know, we confessed our liking one another awhile back, but I didn't think she meant it the way I did then. Not once had we showed each other any sort of romantic physical contact - not for lack of trying, on my part - and, for awhile, I thought maybe, if she didn't like me that way to begin with, that she never really moved past the friend sort of like.

It didn't take me as long as other people might have expected for me to understand why she was like that. I mean, she was in the hospital for almost a full twenty-four hours with a condition that she hid from me. At first I was upset - holy shit, was I upset - but, during the few days that I haven't seen her, I grew to understand her reasonings; and I respected them, not that I'm not still pissed about her keeping it from me, but I cut her some slack.

I stepped up beside her, taking in a deep breath. Can't get enough of that fresh air.

"I'm so glad today turned out to be sunny," I told her, grabbing the tackle box from her, gently setting the poles on the ground. I glanced up at her, and caught her smiling a little at the scenery, and, again, I wanted to take that picture. "Apparently it's supposed to rain at some point in the next few days…"

She turned to me, still smiling, and I found myself so entranced that I could only gently lift the corner of my mouth in some weird lazy smirk. I shrugged, looking away, though it was very hard to.

"I'm glad today isn't that day," I croaked out. I cleared my throat and opened the box, hoping she didn't notice. The moment my eyes settled on the various fishing equipment, I seemed to calm down, taking in the familiar feeling of nostalgia washing over me. All of my dad's special fishing tools were still in there, even the little tub he bought me when I was five that we reused constantly for our worms.

I practically shoved that into Lucy's hands. She inspected it, clearly confused with what it was. It took me all night to scrounge up all those little worms in there, I hoped she didn't get super squeamish and drop it. One of her hands rested on her stomach for a brief moment, and I caught a glimmer of regret in her face as she glanced back at the tackle box. She was so obvious that I burst out laughing.

"What were you expecting?" I asked. "A picnic?"

Her quickly reddening cheeks puffed. "Well, what was I supposed to think?" she demanded, making me laugh harder.

"Have you never been fishing before?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked at the worms again. "Ah, no, actually. I prefer not to know what goes into preparing a salmon fillet before I eat it." She held the tub out a little ways from her body, and I was relieved that that's all she did.

I grabbed the tub from her and handed her my pole. I only owned two fishing poles - mine, and my dad's - and, granted mine was basically made for professional fishers, my dad's was harder to handle. I could live with her losing mine, if it came down to it, but I didn't know how I'd feel if she hooked a big one, was unprepared for it, and my dad's pole would go shooting from her hands. I'd jump in after it, but I decided to just play it safe and not have to deal with that situation at all.

"You'll enjoy it!" I couldn't help exclaiming. Fishing was one of my absolute favorite hobbies, and the thought of sharing that with her just cause me to almost vomit rainbows of pure happiness. I watched her handle the pole a little awkwardly - chuckling to myself as she tried to get a firm hold on it - and I decided to save her. I pulled her down to sit next to me, and grabbed the end of the pole, gently weaving the wire to attach a hook on the end.

She gasped when I popped open the lid of the worm tub, grabbed a wiggling worm, and expertly attached it to the hook. I glanced at her, and chuckled again at her pale, frightened face. No matter when, where, or how, she always managed to bring a smile to my face - and that included her looking almost sickly to one of the most common fishing techniques.

"Why are you laughing?" she shrieked. "That poor worm!"

"Hey, don't worry." I gently put my hand on her shoulder. "This doesn't hurt it, if you do it correctly." She raised an unbelieving eyebrow at me, and I shrugged. "They've done studies on it."

"Well excuse me for thinking that worm is in pain after having a sharp hook shoved up its butt."

And then I lost it. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore, and it felt good to finally let it out. It felt good that she was the one who brought it out.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm...I'm sorry," I heaved. "You're just so weird, Lucy."

"Natsu, if all you're going to do is make fun of me, then you can just take me home."

That calmed me, but not all the way. I watched her pout, and shook my head. I had never met anyone who showed so much compassion for a little miniscule thing like a worm. Then again, this was Lucy, and I had come to find out that she valued all life equally. Originally I thought that was just some odd trait that was probably pounded into her head from a young age, but then I found out about her condition, and it made sense.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her against me in a sort of half hug.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I promise this isn't why I brought you here." I let her go, stood up, and swung the pole back and forth, getting a feel of the movement. I smiled down at her, and jerked my head up, motioning for her to stand up as well. She almost looked like she was going to decline - I didn't know what I'd do if she had - but she conceded and pushed herself up.

I held the pole to her, but she looked reluctant to take it, continuously glancing at the dangling worm. I sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer.

"Stop being a baby," I mumbled, forcing the pole into her hands.

She squeaked at the sudden movements I made, and I quickly stepped behind her, covering her smaller hands in my own so she didn't try to move away. Only briefly did I notice how close I had brought our bodies together, her smaller form surprisingly warm pressed against my chest. I hadn't actually thought this all the way through, but the moment her back pressed against my chest, I almost felt like a shock wave traveled through my body. I didn't know why this surprised me - it wasn't the first time it had happened - but it rendered me still regardless. There was a thudding between our bodies, and I couldn't tell if it was my heart or hers, but I could tell by the way she stiffened that she was just a nervous as I was.

Though I never would admit that out loud.

"So - " My voice cracked and I cleared my throat, which sounded more like I was hacking a hairball. "So, you put your thumb on this button here…" I positioned her hands on the reel the way I instructed. I found myself with my nose in her neck - not really complaining, but I wondered just how nervous I was making her - so I rested my chin on her shoulder. "...and pull your arm back. You're going to throw the pole forward - not literally, still hang on to it - and as it gets to about here, you take your thumb off the button and the line is going to fly out into the water." I moved her body as I spoke so she could a feel of what she needed to do. When I finished, I stepped back - immediately shivering due to lack of contact - and nodded at her. "Go ahead and cast out the line."

She glanced at me, and did as she was told. I kept my eyes on her body - keeping an eye for any mistakes, not checking her out - and I smiled as she released the button and the little worm took a one way flight into the middle of the lake. I whistled, and was about to congratulate her, but she beat me to it.

She cried out and hopped around, turning towards me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I couldn't hold in my laughter at her antics. "Okay, okay, don't get too excited," I said, regretfully taking her arms from around my neck. "You get too loud, the fish'll get scared."

She gasped a little and immediately brought her attention back to the water, her eyes wide with focus.

"Now, take the little lever there, and reel it in a little bit...slowly."

Again, she did as I told her, and I was amazed that she was able to forget about the worm on the other end. Satisfied with how she was doing, I grabbed my own pole and did the same things that I told her, very aware that her eyes were watching me. I'm not lying when I admit that I was trying to show off for her - adding a little more flourish to my casting.

"Okay, now what?" she asked, seemingly not at all impressed. I pouted slightly, and huffed as I sat down.

"Now we wait."

"How long do we wait for?" She sat next to me, cross-legged.

Shrugging, I glanced at her. "Depends. We could be out here all day." I smirked at her look disbelief. "What? Got something better to do?" I returned to looking out at the water.

Her reaction to fishing was almost the same as Gray's, the few times we went out together. He didn't like to just sit and wait for the fish to come to him - couldn't blame him...I was the same way most of the time - and we'd end up competing for who could cast their line out farther. Granted, those days we never caught anything, but it was still fun.

"Gray used to love fishing," I said, breaking the silence. She jumped and looked at me, her eyes wide. I shrugged, not missing her how quickly she glanced around us before looking back at me. Did she expect someone to be around to overhear? This was a public fishing spot, so it wouldn't have surprised me if someone was there.

"Gray was a fisher?" she asked, though her voice had grown quiet, almost as if she was trying to keep it between ourselves.

"I wouldn't say he was a fisher, but he liked to come out every once in awhile to clear his head. You look like you have some things on your mind, and, what with everything that's been going on lately, I thought maybe you were the same."

She bit her lip and looked at her hands in her lap.

"If you want to talk about anything, that's fine." I had leaned closer to her so I could speak quietly. "If not, that's fine, too."

"I want to…" She trailed off, took a deep breath, and picked her head back up again. "I want to talk about Gray," she said.

I blinked at her. I mean, how would any other man feel knowing the girl he liked would rather talk about another man? Okay, so the other guy had past away, but it still made my body stiffen a little.

She gasped and waved her hands in front of her face. "I didn't mean it like that!" Almost as if she were reading my mind… "I just know that he was a big part of your past...and well, everyone else seems to know so much about what happened...and then what happened at the studio the other day…"

"Ah, yeah…Speaking of that...We did another ghost hunt. Sting had been trying to get us to do another one, and a few nights ago, we did...but we didn't have any luck."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her cheeks blushed and she looked away.

"Don't be," I assured her. "Ghosts work on their own schedules. Can't expect them to show up the moment you call on them."

She glanced around us again. Was she worried someone was going to overhear us talking about ghost hunts? That might be more likely for her to be nervous, since people were sensitive to that topic. I didn't care, but with her upbringing, she probably still held onto those thoughts. She took a deep breath, and gently placed her hand on my arm.

"Natsu, I have a question." She pulled hand away as I nodded, though I missed the contact. "There was a picture at the tribute...with Gray and a girl with blue hair." Again she looked around. "Who was the girl?"

Okay, her nervousness was starting to get to me, and I looked around just as she had. I wasn't sure why she was so nervous, but it had to be for a good reason, right? What if her aunt found out she wasn't in her room and came after her? I never came close to punching a woman before - especially one older than me - but if I saw her again, and she tried to take Lucy away from me again, I probably would.

I took a deep breath, relieved that we were still alone, then shrugged. "Not many people know about her," I replied, nodding in understanding why she'd be curious. "Which is why we keep all the pictures of her in the back so only those of us who do know about her can see."

"Why all the secrecy? Who was she?" I wondered if she knew just how pushy she was sounding just then. We had all day to discuss this, but she was acting like we only had a few minutes. "They looked pretty happy in that picture...was she his sister?"

This had me laughing again. Gray would probably be turning in his grave if he knew that people thought of Juvia as his sister. "No, not his sister. She was an old friend of ours...and they were a couple for a brief amount of time."

Just a few months, to be exact. They probably would have lasted longer had things turned out differently. Well, life has a funny way of sneaking up on you when you think everything's okay and everything's going right. _Thank you, Alanis Morissette, for pretty much summing up the great question of life, the universe, and everything with just one simple sentence...maybe two…_

The sound of Lucy clearing her throat brought me out of my thoughts, and I realized she was close to crying again, but she looked like she was trying hard to hold it in. I didn't like seeing her cry, but she also seemed like the girl who held in her pain, and she was only able to let it out when I was around. That was both a curse and a blessing.

"Could you tell me about them?" she asked, quietly. "If it wouldn't upset you too much to do so…"

"Why so interested? Did you know them or something?"

She shook her head quickly. "No...but they seem to be a big part of your life, and I want to know more about you. Not to mention everyone at Fairy Tail knew who they were, so I just wanted to be in the loop so I wasn't completely ignorant of the whole thing, and get blindsided by something important again…"

I let her ramble on, getting stuck on one thing she said. She wanted to know more about me? Well, that was a giant step in the right direction that I wanted us to go. Since I first saw her, I had to be the one to initiate our time spent together, so hearing her taking the first step for once was almost too good to be true.

"O-okay…" I mumbled, and she flinched as I interrupted her. "I warn you, though: I'm a terrible storyteller...so don't blame me if you're left more confused than you are now!"

The way her face lit up was almost too bright for me to handle, but I loved it. "Don't worry," she chirped. "If that happens, I'll berate myself for being too curious, and leave you out of it, okay?"

I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck, and thought of where to start…

* * *

 **AN: Okay, first off, can I express how sorry I am that I've made you guys wait so long for these next couple of chapters? Well, I have a few reasons...1) I've been trying to find a new job...raising a family of 4 plus 2 pets by myself wasn't hard enough as it was, my pharmacy closed down, funds ran low, and, despite the need for techs in the area, I couldn't find anything...okay, enough of my angsty life...2) When I originally wrote these chapters, they were in Lucy's POV, just like the rest of the story, but no matter how much tweaking and editing I did, I couldn't bring myself to like what I had written down, and I refused to post something that I didn't like. So, I took another approach, and, voila! Here's Natsu's side of things. We will continue with him for these next couple chapters, and I hope you enjoy the change.**

 **As always, please review, and fave/follow if you haven't already.**


	27. Perfect storm1

AN: Flashback chapter! Italics signify present day Lucy and Natsu commentating.

A little warning: touches on the topic of drug use, but not explicitly described. I really don't want to change the whole story rating just for the minimal dark themes coming up these next couple chapters, but if anyone has an issue than I will.

Chapter 27 - The Perfect Storm part 1

Gray and I grew up together. We were neighbors, and our parents were best friends. Naturally, they expected the same out of us, but we were more like rivals, always trying to best each other at everything. I was the first one to start walking, but he was the first to talk...and it just escalated from there…

Actually, there only a few activities that they could best the other in...For Natsu it was track, while for Gray it was competitive swimming. Natsu was okay for not being the best in swimming, because Gray was the reason their school was on top; not to mention Gray was as slow as a sloth on the racetrack, so they balanced each other out. Natsu was always the loudest in the crowd, cheering Gray from the sidelines, and vice-versa. The raven-haired boy was on the straight path to being the best swimmer ever. He was already offered to join the Fiore Olympics - as soon as he turned sixteen.

Natsu wasn't exactly a slacker, by any means. He was the fastest boy in Fiore, almost surpassing the professionals ten years older than he. They both had goals in going professional in their sports, but things never really turn out the way they're supposed to.

They were in middle school when Juvia moved to town, completely throwing Gray's plans off. Immediately she joined the swim team, but Gray refused to believe that she was better than him - despite the fact that her nickname was the Rain Woman, and how she bragged that she was the water, literally. He could admit that she was good, almost as good as he was, but not better. He was okay with thinking this, until their first match a few weeks after she joined the team, and it turned out her time was better than his. From that day on, he challenged Juvia to anything whenever he could; he won every time, except when he challenged her to a swim off, for which she would win every time.

"I just don't understand how she could beat me at the very thing that defines who I am!" Gray exclaimed one day, while he and Natsu hung out in the latter's room. Natsu lay on his bed with his cat - the poor thing had a hair dye accident when it was a kitten, permanently coloring its fur to blue; Natsu didn't mind, it made his cat look cooler, almost like it was just meant to be.

Natsu rolled his eyes as he tossed a stuffed fish in the air for the cat to jump and get it. This was the same rant he's heard for the last month now. Gray had pretty much tossed him aside the moment Juvia came to town like he was yesterday's newspaper, and, he wasn't going to lie, Natsu missed his best friend.

"And don't you dare tell anyone I said that, Lucy!"

"My lips are sealed…even though everyone already knows you two were best friends..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Please continue…"

"You liiiiiike her," Natsu teased, holding his cat up to hide his face.

"Don't you dare say that crap, Natsu," Gray growled, his fists clenching. "I do not like her."

"What? I didn't say that. Happy did." The cat meowed cutely in response, almost as if it was agreeing with his boy.

"Natsu, be serious. Happy doesn't talk. I'm having a crisis here!"

"You've been having the same crisis for a month, now. You don't stop talking about her, you're constantly challenging her to do stuff that you know you're good at just so she can't beat you...You're obsessed with her; just ask her out already."

"What the hell do you know about liking someone? I mean, you're the one who wanted to marry bacon until he turned twelve, and that's just because you found out where bacon comes from...and now you want to marry a whole pig."

"Wait...you wanted to marry bacon?"

"Hey, to a youthful boy, girls were gross and bacon was God. It's actually more common than you realize. Now do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, please…"

"No more interruptions…"

"I do not want to marry a pig. And what about you? You wanted to marry ice cream."

"That's because ice cream is the best." The other boy sighed and sat next to Natsu, putting his head in his hands.

Natsu leaned down so he was almost face to face with Gray, enjoying causing him torment, but not enjoying the fact that he really was this upset over a girl. A girl! They were only thirteen, they weren't supposed to be this upset over a girl at least until third year of high school.

"Hey…" the pink haired boy prodded. Gray glanced up at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "That arcade downtown has a new karaoke section...wanna go? I hear they have nightly competitions."

Gray narrowed his eyebrows at his friend. It was, after all, Natsu's idea to hide the fact that they could sing - to which Gray agreed to...it was a boy thing - and Gray wasn't sure just how comfortable he'd be singing in front of people. Then again, it was a competition…

"Okay."

~.~

They had won the competition that night, and every night for the next two weeks. Gray was almost back to his old self, and he even started to become tolerant of Juvia's presence, up to a certain point. Apparently, Natsu found out, that the girl was actually obsessed with Gray, but the dark haired boy didn't reciprocate her feelings. Natsu didn't really think much of it, since he was just glad to have his old friend back.

After about a month of their normal life, save for Gray still losing to Juvia during swim sessions, middle school ended. Natsu, Gray, and their small group of friends spent their days at the arcade, playing games and doing karaoke. The owner had to cancel their nightly competitions - since the only time Natsu and Gray, together, didn't win was when they sang against each other, in which one of them still ended up winning. Gray and Juvia had become friends - just friends, Gray constantly kept reminding everyone - and life couldn't be better for anyone.

Until that day in July, when Natsu and Gray had a visit from someone from Fairy Tail. Makarov wanted to hire them. They were creating an all boy band of a group of teens - all the rage those days - and, within a month, they moved to Magnolia where they met the other members of the group. Natsu was absolutely ecstatic to be a part of Fairy Tail. That company had been the producer of just about every musician that he'd ever idolized; Makarov himself, Gildarts Clive, Macao and Wakaba, and Jude and Layla Heartfilia. He never pegged himself as a professional performer, but he couldn't turn down the offer once it was made.

Gray, on the other hand, was more skeptical. Singing wasn't a dream of his, he didn't want to be in the spotlight, nor did he want to leave his simple life behind. He'd heard about teen stars, and the trouble they tended to get themselves in, and he didn't want to be a part of that. In fact, the only reason that he did go with Natsu, was Juvia. He had expressed his concerns to her, and she helped calm him down.

"You're going to be great," she told him. "You're a strong person, so I don't see you ever falling under the pressure of being famous. However, if you do, you can always come back here and Juvia will set you straight."

And so, he went, with a final warning of, "And don't you dare fall in love with someone else. You are Juvia's!" He didn't agree with her, having not ever accepted her love confessions, but it helped him keep his head, for the most part.

Their band consisted of six boys, all ranging from thirteen to sixteen, but they all became instant friends. Natsu and Gray, the youngest, were the only boys who came from a small town, and, therefore, were the most impressionable. Then there was Sting and Rogue, who were next in line of age, being fourteen. Gajeel, Rogue's older brother, was fifteen. The oldest member, Laxus, was sixteen, and the grandson of Makarov. Naturally, Laxus was the one Natsu found himself wanting to be around the most.

Laxus practically grew up in the music business, and Natsu felt being around the older boy would help him learn about the business, not to mention hear stories about all the famous musicians that had walked through those halls. Laxus, for the most part, was irritated to have this kid follow him around constantly; and he'd only beat the kid up a couple times in those first few weeks before their first performance.

Life as Fiore's sweethearts was almost too unreal, albeit more than they could have asked for. Everyone loved the all boy band, and they were soon swarmed with fan letters, sold out concerts; they each had their own stalker at one point, which, at the time wasn't exciting, but when the threat was over, they bragged about it.

Eventually, though, the fame started going to their heads, and they were surrounding themselves with less than upstanding citizens, and their lives started getting rough, though they were having too much fun to notice.

Gajeel was the first to leave the group, the first to change his career to rock. His talents with electric and acoustic guitar impressed another group that had just recently lost their lead, and he was approached. That genre of music was what he was more interested in, instead of the pop that was their norm.

The rest of the boys, however, stayed in the group at the time, but, during their many parties, Gajeel and his band always showed up. No one minded; the group was fun, and older.

However it was only a matter of time before Natsu noticed a change in Gray. As one of the more popular guys of the group,Gray was constantly approached by fans, and he basked in the popularity. Natsu was the first to notice the changes in his best friend. Gray became irritable, paranoid, and seemed to have an infinite amount of energy. Using their free time, Gray would challenge Natsu to random tasks, and Natsu happily agreed. It was reminiscent of their childhoods.

Those good days came crashing down, however, when Gray was involved in a car accident, and it was leaked that he was under the influence of alcohol and prescription drugs, like Adderall and Ritalin. Luckily no one was hurt, and he was able to post bail and was released the next day.

Because of this incident Gray was fired from the group, and now that they were two members short, the group disbanded. Natsu was offered a solo deal, but the boy decided to take a break, and he followed Gray back to their hometown where the two worked to get Gray clean.

And that was when they were reunited with an older Juvia, already an Olympic medalist, grown up, and matured. Gray instantly fell in love.

~.~

AN: short, but if I were to make it all one chapter, you all would be waiting much longer. Part 2 hasn't been typed yet, but there's so much I need to put in that I'm confident I can have it up soon. Again, next chapter will have more mention of drugs, alcohol, and death, but that's all, and it won't even be that big (except the death part, since this is the story of how Gray and Juvia died, but I don't think it'll be super explicit). I really don't want to change the rating, but I will if some people are super uncomfortable with it.

Song is Perfect Storm by Brad Paisley

Other than that, thank you for reading, and don't forget to follow and fave if you haven't done so.


End file.
